


My Superhero

by melson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fucked Up, Hide and Seek, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 65,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melson/pseuds/melson
Summary: “Superhero？”“Chris……Evans.”
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. My Superhero（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑甜文，前期有一点点虐，真的就一点点。会he，老套双向暗恋，烟火和尼古丁的爱情

“Chris……Evans.”

无脑甜文，前期有一点点虐，真的就一点点。按我心里的桃包写的，但我真的太菜了（应该会出个姐妹篇吧嘿嘿）。如果大家喜欢的话我就再试着写写认真的桃包绝美爱情。

01.

Sebastian觉得自己说漏嘴了，他本来是想说Captian America来着，谁知道美国队长饰演者兼自己同事的Chris Evans的名字直接从嘴里冒了出来。

他是个文艺青年，所以混淆了现实和角色对他而言并不是什么大事，反倒成了他意识里光辉的一笔浪漫。

Sebastian觉得也没错，Chris长得就像个大英雄。高大的身躯，正直又英俊的脸庞，耀眼阳光的金发……简直就是现实中的美国队长。

即使记着明明是问他心里的英雄，他也并不觉得这样的回复有什么问题。虽然他在那之后被经纪人狠狠骂了一顿，恨不得把Sebastian塞在衣柜里关禁闭。说是因为他脱口而出这个名字之后笑得像个陷入初恋的高中生。

Sebastian没有回答，也没有否认。

Sebastian从第一次见到Chris Evans起就被他完完全全吸引了。

耀眼。这是他唯一能想出的可以用来描述Chris Evans的词。真让他说细致点儿，他能给你说上一天一夜。

他最开始觉得这和以前自己拍戏时对漂亮优雅的女主角们的感觉是一样的。他内心的兽性往往会暴露得很彻底，想要驯服，想要获得，想要胜利。而他每一次都赢。毕竟顶着这样一副俊美无比的脸庞，只要稍稍对人使个眼神，就能勾走她们的魂。

他是女主角杀手。

可这次不一样，他面对的是Chris Evans，像太阳神阿波罗一样的男主角。处在漫威这样的大IP庇护下，他可不能再像以往那样放浪了。

经纪人和助理在他接到了巴基这个角色之后读兴奋地能跳起来。每天都至少抱着Sebastian十来次跟他强调这次机会是多么重要，千万不能出差错。他当然也明白，像自己这样不起眼的18线小明星能接到这样一个角色已经是万幸中的万幸了，可问题就在于，人们并不会注意到他，他必须得想些办法在观众面前树立一个良好的绅士形象，以守住改变自己的命运的机会。

第一步就是不要和片场的人闹绯闻。这对他来说也是蛮困难的一件事儿，曾经的上东区小王子的性格可还是难以压制。

他开始压抑自己狩猎的欲望。但越是得不到的东西，他就越想要，更何况是Chris Evans。

直到2020年，Sebastian都没注意到那时自己为什么想攻略Chris而不是美丽的女主角Hayley。

02.

美国队长一的片场格外的热。

Sebastian不是很怕热，但是出奇地怕冷。

他经常在角落看着工作人员拿着扇子，背着冰袋游走在主演身边。显然自己也被纳入了“主演”这个行列之内。

Sebastian出于客气，婉拒了好多工作人员递过来的冰淇淋。他很少能有过这样的待遇，在条件如此好的片场。可Chris Evans似乎经常在这样的环境中拍戏，他看起来很熟练，很自然。

Sebastian自然而然地产生了一种距离感:他们是两个世界的人。

他变得有些犹豫，有些羞涩。直到Chris抓着房车的把手，半掉在房车上向自己招手，他才装作平淡地笑笑，走了过去。

本来处理得刚刚好，本来他们只会像普通同事一样，本来可以平稳地度过这几个月，一切如初。可自他那天神差鬼使地走进Chris房车以后，一切都变了，本来几个月的同事情一下变成了数不尽的春秋。

Sebastian认为Chris只是想邀请大部分片场的人员在这难得的休息期间都乘乘凉，Chris向来是善良又热情的人。他没有理由拒绝，也不想拒绝，于是他像是被牵着一样走进了那里，那个他梦里都想进去扒光Chris的地方。

果然很凉爽。

可奇怪的是，房车里一个人都没有。Chris在接咖啡，是Sebastian最喜欢的卡布奇诺。他并没注意为什么Chris知道这个，好像一切都顺理成章。

“加糖吗？”他突然问，然后示意Sebastian可以坐下。

Sebastian差点被吓得跳起来。“加……一包就好。”

没事的，Sebastian这样想。应付一下，待会儿Chris就又会带人来了，一会儿过后这里就不会这么尴尬了。

然后Chris拉上了门。

Sebastian顿时觉得天旋地转，不是自己想勾引帅气迷人的男主角，而是这样的场景下谁又能把持得住呢？他看着桌上已经摆好的两杯咖啡，不自觉地舔了一下唇。这是个怪癖，但经纪人不想让他改。说是他只要做出这个动作，就像开屏的孔雀一样，姑娘们都被迷得神魂颠倒。他是不信这个邪，但在此时此刻，他下意识地舔唇到把他也下了一跳。

还真是个风骚的孔雀。

Chris瞟了一眼Sebastian的唇和难以被忽略的像涂了腮红似的脸颊，又迅速转开头，自然地坐在Sebastian对面。

“你看起来很紧张，我有做什么让你不开心的事吗？”

“没有！我只是……热坏了。”

他说了什么？天哪，后悔二字已经不足以表达他心情的郁闷，他简直想把自己掐死。这他成年以后就很少这样犯蠢过了，有那么一瞬间，Sebastian觉得自己的脑子是真的被热坏了。

他慌张地拿起桌上的杯子，咕噜噜地往嘴里灌，有意无意地瞟到了Chris甜腻的笑。天哪，Chris一定不止加了一包糖，这咖啡太甜了。

他们并不熟络。

两人虽然经常有对手戏，但都是一些很简单的对话，所以他们也并没什么交集，都只是普通同事之间的普通交流。

Sebastian是一个很会控制情绪的人，所以在每一个炎炎夏日下与Chris黏糊糊的接触所导致的飞速心跳被他很好地隐藏了起来。

但如果Chris顶着那张能让所有女性直接晕死过去的脸笑嘻嘻的叫自己的名字，甚至是直接的肌体接触都会让他破功，手心都冒汗。他的处理方式往往是落荒而逃。可这次，他逃不掉了。

Chris抿了口咖啡，然后重重地靠在椅背上，很享受般懒洋洋地对Sebastien说:“我们明天有一场动作戏。”像是在撒娇。

Sebastian对自己的想法产生了深深的恐惧。

是的，明天美国队长要从俘虏营里救回巴基，然后躲过所有的士兵，再来一次飞过“鹊桥”。

真是腻歪得不得了。Sebastian有点慌张，这家伙难道是想在这里对戏吗？拜托，这种戏怎么对呀，尴尬不说，他一直都对自己能否演出巴基在桥的一边那样深情地喊出“Not without you！”感到深深的担忧。

即使他已经练习过很多遍，效果一直不佳。他不想在Chris面前出丑。虽然钓不到这个绝世甜心，但至少不能毁了自己在他面前良好的形象。

他还没把No说出口，Chris就已经站了起来，慵懒地撑在桌上，凑近了Sebastian，“试试吗？”

Chris一定之前喝过酒，房车里醉醺醺的，明明Sebastian喝的是咖啡，也觉得醉了一般。Chris的蓝眼睛就杵在他面前，一眼望去仿佛要沉溺他眼中的海。但他不能。

简直要命，这样的情况下谁也说不出来No。Chris太犯规了。

“我……”

“我们得先培养一下感情。”他似乎没有给自己拒绝的机会。

Sebastian不明白，作为演员，就算和对面那个人话都没说过，也可以演出相恋十年的爱人的感觉，有必要把自己的同事在休息时拉进房车里对戏吗。

但他不想拒绝，Sebastian可能是疯了。Chris的眼睛、嘴、脸蛋、身材、胸肌、哦，全身上下都实在让他移不开眼。

他的心跳已经快到可以住进急诊室。

所以他并没有注意到对方离自己越来越近。自己的鼻尖似乎被对方的鼻尖轻轻地擦过。这已经把他刺激地可以跳起来，但他控制住了。这样的局面已经失控了，但他不想停下来。

他已经可以听见Chris的呼吸，有意无意的擦过自己红得爆炸的耳朵。

他神差鬼使的闭上了眼。

所以他并没有看到Chris同样也红得不得了的耳朵。也错过了Chris为了无尽的靠近他而摆出的滑稽姿势。

唇被封住。他溺亡了，死在了名叫Chris的深海里。

既然都这样了，他就没必要再躲。就算Chris酒醒了以后会后悔，那也没关系，毕竟自己已经占到了个大便宜。

于是他回吻，试探性地加重这个来之不易的诡异的吻。

眼前的人似乎愣了一下，迅速躲开。

“咚咚。”

“Chris，开拍了，快出来吧，你看到Sebastian了吗，大家都没看见他。”

他迅速跑了出去，没有看着自己，Sebastian唇上也没有留下一丝余温。

Sebastian呆呆地愣在原地。他听见Chris马上又变回正直阳光的样子，与门口的工作人员说了两句，便跟着他走了。

Sebastian有点遗憾，又有点清醒。他的大脑现在已经处于当机状态，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气。他不断地用手捶自己的胸口，但就是冷静不下来。

他快要哭了。

03.

Sebastian很在意自己的名声和未来，这样的小插曲一定不能影响到他光明的前程。

所以他们在一个不大的片场踱来踱去也没撞见彼此。真是恰到好处。

Sebastian是个聪明人，他知道Chris Evans也躲着自己，但他并不乐意知道这其中的原因，如今的当务之急是避免和他交流，以免自己的职业生涯像开机时的烟花一样闪亮爆炸。

于是乎，当Chris有一次在他十米开外的时候，Sebastian吓得找不着北，连忙转过身去，险些撞在了一棵橡树上。

他从没经历过这样的荒唐事，也没有过这样的迷茫。

或许今晚只要回酒店好好睡一觉，醒来后就看开了。或许Chris意识到自己只是不小心喝醉了才做出那样的蠢事，或许……

一吃完饭就马上跑回自己房间躲着的Sebastian听见有人敲门。他并不想再用官方的笑脸去迎接所有人，但也无可奈何。这是他的工作，即使有人反而讨厌笑脸相迎。

“你好……”Sebastian刚刚洗完澡，身上还裹着浴巾，一点点隐约可见的水珠还搭在他身上。他本来还觉得有点不妥，心想着或许只是剧组的小妹妹来通知明天的拍戏时间，也就没在意这个。

谁知道眼前的人把他吓得直接失去思考能力。

Chris……Evans？真是魔幻现实。一个活生生的，高大帅气的Chris就站在自己面前。但凡他要是有一点和Sebastian相似的危机意识，就绝不会在这个时候，这个地点，出现在他的房间门口。

显然Chris不是那样的傻白甜。这也是为什么Sebastian纳闷到连话都说不出来。他一直在舔嘴唇，让本来就嫣红的薄唇显得更加风情万种。

Sebastian又开始咒骂自己老是在Chris变成风骚的孔雀。只是不知道这招能不能吸引到另一只雄孔雀……F××k，他必须停止想象。

Chris似乎憋不住了，迅速地移开了盯着Sebastian嘴唇和性感身子的眼睛。

“抱歉Seb，我知道现在这个时候来找你有点冒昧。我只是想来……道个歉，为了今天下午的事。”

该死的，他真的提起这个了。Sebastian装傻充愣的策略已经被打破。现在他只能面对这残忍的事实:要么澄清，独守秘密。要么摊牌，放弃未来。

“你喝醉了。”Sebastian的小脑瓜飞速运转，最后以一种他自认为蛮凶狠的眼神盯着Chris说出了这句话。

“我知道，我很抱歉……我希望我们可以当做这件事没有发生吗？”

他们凝视了两秒。Chris性感又布起青筋的脖子上冒出了汗。

咚！

Sebastian使性子似的把门砸回去，然后像一只抓狂的小猫躲在门后面喘着粗气。

天哪，他在干嘛？明明事情的发展是按照正轨在行走，明明他马上就可以让双方都忘记这件事，明明自己的职业生涯就要步入正轨。可他却亦然残忍地把Chris锁在了门外。

他甚至都能想象到Chris在门外像个大金毛一样委屈。

该死的，该死的！Sebastian想不通自己为什么要这样，只是心底的怒气像藤蔓一样爬上全身。难道他还真喜欢上Chris了？他意识到这种喜欢是从未出现在他生命中的与众不同又难以割舍的甜蜜。只是他现在亲手把那份已经被拒绝的甜蜜锁在了门外。

难道他还希望Chris对自己负责吗？难道他还想温存那个本就是错误的吻吗？在好莱坞，这样的事情多得数不胜数。有很多人只是初见觉得对方看着蛮顺眼就约/炮。仅仅一个诡异的吻，又能说明什么问题呢？

Sebastian懊恼地缓缓推开门，可外面除了一架空空的餐车什么都没有了。

Sebastian:告诉我，怎么回事？

心:你自己不清楚吗？

Sebastian:我要是清楚还来问你？

心:拜托，你觉得我现在病态地乱跳的情况下能做出什么理智的分析？

Sebastian:你可以的，告诉我我只是馋他身子。

心:你爱上他了。

Sebastian:操。

04.

Sebastian是个聪明人，所以他明白压根没有跟Chris说过几句话的情况下就用“爱上了”这几个字只会显得他像个冒失的青春期少女。

所以在真正拍摄昨天他们讨论的剧情的时候他紧张得快要晕过去。片场的一个小姑娘看出了他的不对劲，试探地递给了他一杯水，Sebastian一反常态地接过来，二话不说就咕噜噜一口气喝完。长舒一口气后把空瓶子还给了一脸懵逼的小姑娘。

“抱歉。”Sebastian确实是没有这样紧张过，一想到马上又要和昨晚才拒绝忘记可怖的浪漫的Chris演出Steve和Bucky之间的深情和爱意，他就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

Sebastian并不是自来熟，对于他不熟络的人，他本来就会紧张得说不出话来，更何况是他暗恋许久的Chris Evans，再加上他们刚刚经历了一场噩梦般的交流。

Sebastian看着小女孩后怕地离开，不免对自己今天的状态感到担忧。鬼知道他昨晚一直失眠到了凌晨几点。要怪也只能怪自己傻得可怜又倒霉得可怜。为什么自己偏偏就要在找个时候爱上一个不该爱的人。他爱过很多人，但没有一个是这样折磨着他的，越想接近，就越像是受到了什么阻力，把他拉扯开。告诉他的理智:前程还是爱，自己选。

Sebastian的心脏是个无情的混蛋，只要他一看到Chris在很远的地方和别人谈笑风生，自己的心脏就控制不住的砰砰乱跳，让他受不了地想要逃离这里。虽然Chris压根都没有看向自己，似乎因此焦心的只有他一个人。

这场戏他只需要先演成战俘，颓废地躺在实验床上，等着变壮后的美国队长来英雄救美，然后露出惊讶的表情就好了。听起来简单地不得了，但Sebastian现在一看到Chris的脸就没法控制住自己的心跳，他甚至怀疑自己会在演戏的时候猝死。

哦，天哪，Chris向他走过来了。看来Sebastian能躲就躲的策略已经失败。“Hi，,Sebastian……得开拍了。”他的声音听起来有点沙哑，穿上的美国队长制服正好把他的胸肌完美地挤在Sebastian的眼睛里。简直辣到爆炸，Sebastian默默地想。恐怕Chris也经历了一个被不喜欢的人拒绝和解这种荒唐事困扰的不眠之夜吧。

Sebastian尽量不去看他，撑着从椅子上爬起来，努力挤出一个尴尬的微笑。“好。”他不禁觉得自己真是一个绝情的人。

他正躺在实验台上，穿着松垮垮的衣裳。一切都进行得井然有序，就好像什么都没有发生，好像昨天经历了一场梦。只要他们俩都闭上嘴，就没人会知道他们愚蠢的经历，就没人知道Sebastian陷入泥潭的内心。

导演并没有发现Sebastian的走神，有条不紊地进行着拍摄。Chris冲出铁门，跑到Sebastian身旁。两人正好对上了眼神，又迅速而默契地错开。

“卡！”导演叹了口气，无奈地看着他们。一个局外人看到平时正经认真的男主角们竟然会因为眼神对视而害羞得挪开眼而感到费解。不过两人认错态度良好，多次表达歉意后说明自己能够克服所有人都不理解的所谓的难关。他也不再追究。

又一次开始，Sebastian确信自己刚刚确确实实撞上了Chris明亮的、像是装着大海的蓝眼睛。而那双眼睛正看着自己，像是看见相隔十年未见的爱人。那也是为什么他控制不住地错开了眼神，而那在别人看来就是走神。

于是Sebastian心一横，想着反正对方只是在认真演戏，自己也就不必多想。倒不如也沉醉其中，把自己的感情压缩在Bucky对Steve的感情里，两种身份的他都有着一样的愿望需要倾诉:希望眼前的人爱上自己。他只需要装成一个好演员的样子 对Chris露出自己真正的深情就好了，在这场比赛中，谁认真，谁就输了。

他也便赌气似的用那种能融化一切的温柔眼神盯着Chris ，深情地说出台词，一股脑的任由Chris把自己抱起来。自己便有意无意地掐住Chris的腰，重心都压在他身上，心甘情愿地压在他身上。

“疼吗？”这既是Bucky问Steve的，也是Sebastian问Chris的。Bucky在担心Steve注射了血清之后会不会疼，Sebastian在担心Chris斩钉截铁地告诉自己忘掉那个吻之后心里压根不疼。

而Chris按照台词说出了Sebastian早已经知道的，听起来有点苦涩的“不疼了。”

于是他们搀扶着逃出了战俘集中营，之后会遇到一个吊桥，他们将经历一场痛苦又美好的告别，虽然最后还是没有分离。哦，那完全是观众眼里的样子，在Sebastian和Chris眼里，他们要翻越的无非就是一片平坦的绿布。

Sebastian是个好演员，这是毋庸置疑的。他这个不起眼的十八线小明星能接到这个角色自然是有道理的。而Sebastian也没有理由因为私事儿而影响到这么多人的拍摄进度，更不能辜负了他们的期望，以及不能辜负自己。

所以他演的很好。不能说Sebastian气已经消了，他只是向来擅长隐藏。所有人都在笑，没有人会看到他的痛苦，没有人。Sebastian自然是把对Chris的恼怒都融在了自己的演技里，深情又愤怒的心情砸在一句“Not without you!”里面。那让他感觉很舒爽。而Chris看起来有点被吓到的反应也很让他满意。

Chris愣住了整整两秒，这在片场中只是一个很小的失误，但足以被一直盯着他看的Sebastian发现，并对自己的成果感到小小的骄傲。

他们顺利地度过了这个难关，虽然Sebastian明显感受到Chris“翻越火海”后紧紧掐了一把自己的腰，差点惹得他叫出来。但他只是怒视着罪魁祸首，一看见对方可怜兮兮的狗狗眼再加上脸上脏兮兮的妆，他便什么责备的话都说不出来。

片场还是一如既往地热，而从今往后还加上了两个人没法解决的炽热的问题。明明答案是什么他们都心知肚明，但他们偏偏要像傻子一样装不懂，让这样的尴尬延续在时间的长河里，以满足自己脆弱的虚荣心:看啊，我们还没有拒绝彼此。


	2. My Superhero（2）

05.

美国队长一的拍摄进行得一直很顺利，顺利得Sebastian有点不甘心。一想到掉下火车的巴基巴恩斯或许再也找不到理由出现在美国队长的的续集里，自己也找不到理由出现在Chris Evans的生命里。他最害怕的事情，也是既定的事实。他不过是一个过客。

在Sebastian还没完全反应过来的时候，就已经结束了拍摄。之后是一点无聊的宣传，以及一些压根没多少人看的自己的采访。

Sebastian是个话废，在不熟悉的人面前，他只能想出一些“I mean…You know…”之类的话来敷衍。但他觉得无所谓，他已经用尽所有的力气去拍摄或许会改变自己命运的一场戏，这些采访做得再到位也不过时事后诸葛亮罢了。

Sebastian拥有了Chris的号码 而且是Chris自己留给他的。

这个事实让Sebastian一时没反应过来。那时候他喝了酒，片场所有人都喝了酒。拍摄结束的那天晚上，他们去了一家酒吧举行杀青party。那是一个比较偏远的地方，狗仔再怎么都不会找到那里。

Sebastian已经和他们熟络了起来，笑呵呵地在人群里穿梭。他喜欢喝酒，但并不喜欢喝烈酒。他害怕自己醉了，从而做出什么自己一定会后悔的事情。而Sebastian在吧台拿来一杯香槟过后，好巧不巧的看见Chris在格外显眼的沙发上坐着，面前摆着一杯威士忌。

只要来了一个人，他便立马站起来，和别人亲密的相拥，然后交谈一会儿又大口大口的喝下那酒，一副下的决心要把自己灌醉的样子。

Sebastian并没有和别人一样主动去找Chris表达自己虚假的留念，反而对他来讲，离开是一种解脱。

“Hi，小甜心。”Hayley姐化了美艳的妆，一眼看过去就是上个世纪的绝世美人。可Sebastian现在可没时间再关注她，只是出于礼节跟她碰了碰杯。

Hayley姐是个很好的人，平时也很照顾自己。但一想到Chris和她拍的那场吻戏，他的心里就像是揪成了一团麻，他曾想要逃离那里，他也想过自己根本就不是爱上了Chris，而是恨他。哪有人吃醋的时候会生不如死。

求而不得也是他最害怕的事情。

Sebastian看着Hayley坐在了自己旁边，整理了一下红裙的裙摆。然后玩味似的看着自己，又看着Chris。“你不去陪陪他吗？”

她的酒杯里装的是葡萄酒，显然她也想保持清醒，不愿沉醉在虚假的纸醉金迷中。但显然他们二人的目的完全不同。

“我？”Sebastian吃惊地看着她，像是怀疑自己听错了。

“嗯哼。”Hayley抿了一口酒，接受了走过来的翩翩君子发起的贴面吻，然后露出标准的职业微笑。而那人几乎是无视了Sebastian的存在。她接着说，“他一直在等你。”

Sebastian一下笑了出来，自嘲似的挑了挑眉。他在等什么，等自己去道歉吗？还是等着他喝醉了过后笑呵呵的跟他讲，嘿，亲爱的，我爱死你了，但是你不喜欢我，我可伤心了……

Sebastian无奈地摇摇头，酒吧的灯光正好打在他脸上，他精致的容貌显得更立体和性感。他很确定自己这迷糊在半醉半醒之间的状态引来了许多人的目光，而那些目光又转瞬即逝。

“他等的不是我，我们甚至都没说过几句话。”Sebastian猛的喝了一口香槟，那味道融化在了嘴里，一点甜味都没有留下。他竟有点后悔自己选了一杯永远灌不醉自己的酒。

Hayley分明笑了出来，“你们俩还真是可爱。不管你想不想去找他谈谈，恐怕今晚得让你送他回去了。”她歪着头看着Sebastian，嘴角控制不住的上扬。

Sebastian现在的眼神足以用迷惑来形容，然后他又迅速意识到Chris的脸已经红透了，罪魁祸首就是来来往往向他告别的人，还有不停给他续杯的过度热情的姑娘们。而他们的房间靠得很近，仅仅是对面的关系。所以有时候喝醉了的Chris回房间的任务几乎是毫无悬念的留给了他。

“该死。”Sebastian想着，还没跟Hayley倾诉自己的心情，那边就发出了“咚”的一声，足以震动整个酒吧的声音。

Chris喝醉了。倒在了桌子上，幸好没砸到酒瓶，否则他那张漂亮的笑脸可就不保了。他只穿了一件单薄的衬衫，早就因为人们有意无意往上面撒的酒水搞得透明，连胸肌都若隐若现。人们还愣在那里，有几个人试图把他拉起来，但都失败了。一个醉醺醺的大汉可不是谁都能抬起来的。

Sebastian几乎是想都没想就跑了过去，推开围在他周边的所有人，紧紧抓住了Chris结实的胳膊。

像个孩子一样瘫在那儿的Chris虚闭着眼睛好像看见了Sebastian，他迅速笑了出来，那个金色的大脑袋看起来傻得冒泡。“Seb……”

Sebastian被一双结实的胳膊抱在了怀里，脑子里一片嗡鸣。人们“喔——”了一声，纷纷识趣地离开了。

Sebastian的脸简直红得快要爆炸，可他又推不开这一团重得不得了的男人。没错，就是“这一团”。Chris蜷缩成一团把Sebastian牢牢抱在怀里，死都不肯撒手。

Sebastian别无他法，只好拍拍这个金色脑袋，强行忽略自己快要蹦出来的心脏，“乖，我们先回酒店好吗？你这样会生病的。”

Chris在他怀里蹭了蹭，Sebastian感受得到他在笑，要不是他一直不肯撒手 Sebastian一定觉得他在装醉。Chris嘟囔着，“好啊，Sebby在担心我，Sebby要带我回酒店，哈哈哈嗝……”

Sebastian保证这些话只有他一个人听得见，这让他还有活下去的念头。但他也保证，所有人都看到了他红得像番茄一样的耳朵。

Sebastian用眼神向所有人表达了歉意，搀扶着Chris离开了酒吧。他的肱二头肌挤着自己的脖子，脑袋还不停地在自己怀里蹭。要是把他换成任何一个喜欢Sebastian的小姑娘，估计他早就忍不住把她推开了。但这是Chris Evans啊，他喜欢的人，他最喜欢的人，求而不得的人。

他现在醉了，Sebastian也就可以享受这不知道从谁那儿偷来的美好。贪婪是人的本性，所以Sebastian在吃力地关上酒吧的门后也抓住了Chris的腰，你想着要是Chris醒来后要告自己性骚扰他也认了，毕竟没有任何一个人可以看着这样性感的Chris而没有任何想法。

虽是偏僻的地方，但毕竟也在伦敦城内，街道依旧车水马龙，大厦的灯光还隐隐亮着。甜蜜的情侣在路边热吻，买花的老人颤颤巍巍地走来走去，年轻的人啊，带着耳机坐在公交站困倦地等最后一班车，就连那街边的艺人，也吹起了悲伤的唢呐。

Sebastian的一点贪欲显得太不起眼，他也就默认自己醉倒在这伦敦的繁华里。

他们在几个月前去过一家饭店，那时候他们还是普通同事，没有任何纠葛。那家餐厅很安静，Chris说他喜欢安静的地方，当然Sebastian也喜欢。他们就和别的合作伙伴一样谈笑风生，Sebastian偶尔会害羞的低下头笑，Chris便温柔的看着他。

但这一切都不复回了，一旦那层纸被捅破，他们就只能赤城相对。

Sebastian听着Chris一路的嘀咕和奇奇怪怪的表白，心里燃起一点本不该属于现在的天。如果，他想，如果Chris心里真的是在想着他，那就好了。可他压根没有这样的想法，Sebastian明白，他现在经历的，算不上是罗曼蒂克，而是好莱坞一次再平凡不过的乌龙心动。

06.

他好不容易把他们两个人送到房间门口，Chris却还不撒手，力道完全不比之前弱。

Sebastian叹了口气，只好先把Chris送进自己的房间，原因是Chris一直声称他找不到房卡了。

Sebastian把他甩进去，Chris顺势趴在了墙上，像一只大狗狗。一看见他傻乎乎地对着自己笑，Sebastian内心的负罪感就莫名其妙的蹭蹭往上涨。他深知自己在清醒状态下不会对Chris做出什么出格的事，但那种欲望折磨着他，像要把他吞噬。

Sebastian轻叹一声，拍拍眼前人的大脑袋，“你先去洗澡吧，我来找醒酒药。”

他看起来很不满，嘟着嘴可怜巴巴地看着刚刚脱下夹克外套的Sebastian，似乎在无声的诉说我没有喝醉。这样的表情和他健硕的肌肉看起来完全不搭，还有点诡异。

Sebastian把他推搡着进了浴室，假装没听见Chris委屈地申诉自己还没脱衣服呢。Sebastian不免觉得自己是个实打实的胆小鬼，居然连一个同性在自己面前脱衣服都会感到害怕，害怕自己失控。

他在外面坐了好一会儿，才听见浴室里噼里啪啦很久过后才终于响起了哗哗水声。Sebastian叹了口气，一是因为自己没有找到醒酒药，而是因为醉酒后的Chris显得格外的听话，听话得让他有点不安。

他下意识地拉上窗帘，祈祷没有人发现这尴尬的场景。

Sebastian走到床边，懒得再想待会儿要怎么把这个大个子送回他自己的房间，而是自暴自弃地点了一根烟。

他竟然开始希望Chris清醒的时候会说，哦，宝贝儿，我没有认错人，我就是要来找你，我就是喜欢你。Sebastian自嘲似的轻笑一声，对着窗吐出烟圈。他有的时候在想，是不是因为自己以前的花心，上帝这才来惩罚他了。那真是如此，他也只能受着，这样的痛苦，恐怕没有人能替他分担。

想当年，他还是上东区小王子，轻轻的一招手，就有无数的女孩会向他张开双臂。但现在不一样了，人总是要学会成长，别总是要学会接受。接受那些得不到的感情。

他想着可以在欺骗自己最后一次，如果Chris那天晚上没有傻乎乎的来找他道歉，他还可以在心里默念着，或许他们是互相喜欢的，或许就压根就不是什么乌龙。但命运总是这么不给力。

今晚，他想装醉，想沉醉在这虚无的繁华中，沉醉在欲望的深海里。他知道如果这样，第二天自己一定会后悔得大叫起来，经纪人和亲友都会暴跳如雷的指责他是个只会用下半身思考的人。

但他已经拉上了窗帘，不是吗？

“Seb……”Chris裹着浴巾扭扭捏捏的从浴室里出来，脸还是红着的。Sebastian转过头去，下定决心似的向他抬了抬下巴，然后吐出烟圈，把他自己淹没在迷雾中。

“你在抽烟。”Chris嘟着嘴，眼神变得有点认真，要不是他现在确实实是裹着浴巾再出现在自己的房间里，Sebastian真要觉得他是在装醉了。

他轻佻地一笑，示意他到自己旁边来。Chris很听话，委屈的金发大汉咚咚几步就走到他面前，压得他有点喘不过气来。但Sebastian喜欢这种感觉，喜欢Chris的气味笼罩着自己，也喜欢他身上残留的酒味和淡淡奶香的肥皂味。

Sebastian试探着伸出手去碰Chris裸露的胸肌，那上面还有一点水渍，从这个角度看他的脸，还真有点美国队长似的严厉和凌冽，以及一点迷茫。

Sebastian咽了口唾沫，盯着Chris的眼睛，以检测他有没有清醒。而他迷茫的眼神表明了一切。Sebastian又舔了一下嘴唇，这已经成为他在Chris面前必须展现的技能了——“孔雀开屏”

他的手已经敷上了Chris的胸肌，并努力说服自己不要颤抖。那人的蓝眼睛里竟有了一丝欢喜，但Sebastian坚信那只是错觉。

“Chris，我很抱歉，你明天就会忘记这些的。但我……我控制不住。”

Sebastian站起来，Chris被顺势后退了几步。

Chris看着靠得越来越近的Sebastian，嘴唇微张，像是要说什么。Sebastian已经闭上了眼睛，像是有磁力吸引着他似的靠近Chris。两人身高相差不大，所以这样的举动对他来说并不困难。Sebastian渐渐扶上Chris的脑袋，温柔地揉揉他湿漉漉的头发。

“Seb，少抽烟。”

“噗嗤。”

Sebastian就虚抱着Chris的姿势低着头笑了起来，“你怎么这么可爱！”他又抬起头，连抬头纹在薄雾都中显得很性感。直接捧上了对方的脸。

他控制不住地往Chris脸上亲，发出啵啵的响声。然后微笑的看着Chris嫣红的嘴唇，嘀咕了几句很期待你留胡子的样子之类的话，便吻上了Chris的唇。

是的，他期待的，害怕的事情就这样发生了。而且Chris愣了一会儿后就仅仅抱着他的腰，报复似的回吻。那甚至不能被称为是一个吻，而是一场猎人之间的角逐。他们互相啃咬着对方的唇，不放过一丝一毫的细节。好像这就是一场比赛，胜者却什么都不能获得。

Sebastian已经沉浸在其中，他知道自己只要做出了这样的事，而且是在清醒的状况下对喝醉了的Chris做出的事，那就真的一去不复返了。他喜欢逃避，但不是一个善于逃避的人。他只能想办法跟别人协商，虽然自己总会在协议里输掉。

不过现在的他已经无暇顾及这些事，他能感受到另一个人的眼神快要刺穿他的心。

如果时间能停止的话，他多想保留住这些可能再也不存在的痕迹，被撕咬出的血痕，以及哪怕是一秒钟的心动。

Sebastian突然感觉到一阵失重，自己已经被Chris一瞬间抱到了床上。他惊叫出声，“No！Chris，no！”主要是因为他感受到一坨硬邦邦的东西抵在自己身前。

如果这是其他任何人，比如一个辣透了的姑娘，或者被自己掰弯的小男孩儿，他都能游刃有余地应对，甚至还可以无意的勾引一下，然后来一场轰轰烈烈的一夜情。那都是他所擅长的。但这次不一样，他面对着未来，面对着自己既定的求而不得的人，他再怎样疯狂也要学会适可而止。

当然这个荒唐的理论还是建立在他自己也硬了的前提下。

Chris不知是装作没听到，还是真的没听到。他继续着自己的行动，试图扒开Sebastian的衬衫。但被身下的人硬生生扯了回去。

Chris像个发情的大金毛一样委屈地看着Sebastian，像是不知道自己做错了什么事儿。

“我们不能这样，你一定是把我认成其他什么人了。”Sebastian别过头，避免与他视线交流。

Chris突然变得认真起来，审视着Sebastian的脸，“Seb，你是Seb，我没有认错。”

妈的，自己同意让他这样亲昵地自己的名字了吗？连自己的好兄弟Chace可都没这样腻歪的叫过他。Sebastian叹了口气，当务之急是解决他们两个人被互相的冲动引起的火，而那阵火不仅停留在下半身，好像还有点上头。

但Sebastian没办法挣脱Chris的臂膀，只好软硬皆施，逼着自己看向他的眼睛，轻声说，“好吧，我很喜欢你的吻，如果你能温柔点的话。”他蜻蜓点水似的吻了Chris光洁的额头，趁对方还愣着，便赶忙逃了出去，直接拉上了浴室的门，给自己来了个手活。

但他记得外面还有一个人也需要紧急处理，所以他很快就解决完了自己，潦草的清理了一下便跑出来准备安慰那个被自己搞得心灵受伤的人。

可房间里除了混乱的情欲味道和乱糟糟的床铺，一个人影都没见着。

“完蛋……”深受心灵挫伤的Chris大宝宝气冲冲地跑回自己的房间去了，也不知道他是怎样在门口滑稽地找房卡然后一股脑把自己闷在了被子里的。

可这难熬的一晚很快就会结束，心里乱成一团麻的恐怕也只有Sebastian一人罢了。


	3. My Superhero

07.

Sebastian忘记设明天的闹钟了。于是他险些错过了最后一次和剧组伙伴们吃一顿早餐的机会。他匆匆整理了一下行李，快马加鞭地赶往餐厅。他只是慢热，并不至于内向到话都不敢跟别人说，所以也有不少朋友。其实他很会撩人，再加上出人的外表，就足以让千万少女欲罢不能。

可今天他决定停止散发魅力，转而躲着Chris，即使那人可能什么都不记得了。不过运气还算好，他到达的时候只剩下一个位置了，在导演旁边，显然是他帮自己留着的。Sebastian简直感激涕零，因为Chris在遥远的另一桌，Hayley也在那里。

Sebastian几乎是用尽了所有的特工潜能，用最能够避免人们的关注的方法溜了过去，很官方的向他们表达歉意，便开始用餐了。

这期间他至少有十来次不住地往Chris那边瞟，而他正好是背对着自己，所以也就看不见他的表情。这让Sebastian更加心慌。

“你看起来没睡好。”Joe已经吃完了，关切地看着Sebastian，他确实很喜欢关心别人，但这也是Sebastian此时此刻最不想听到的关怀。

他尴尬地笑了笑，算是默认。

“听说Evans先生昨晚醉得很厉害。”剧组的一个小姑娘八卦似的看着他。这简直让他想钻个洞爬进去。他不知道该说什么，毕竟这是真的，而且自己表现得更像是一个醉鬼。

而当这两句话连在一起的时候，就有一种诡异的感觉，好像所有人都笃定昨晚发生了什么不可言说的事似的。不过也没错，谁让自己一看到心上人倒在酒桌上时就控制不住的想把他扶起来带走呢。任何人看到这个场景都会认为他们有一腿，而且还默契的，选择帮他们保守这个秘密，这个无中生有的秘密。

Sebastian在心里怒吼着，表面上还是很淡定。Hayley转过头来正好对上了他的眼睛，玩味似的朝他笑。哦，天哪，她仿佛已经用眼神告诉自己Chris今天看起来蛮累的，而且什么都想不起来。更加雪上加霜的是，自己今天还来晚了，在别人看来完全就是昨晚运动的太过头，今天根本就起不了床。

Sebastian简直想把自己杀了，或者把Chris杀了。

明明自己还没占到多少便宜，甚至都还没碰过Chris那个大家伙，就已经误传了绯闻，简直太不划算。他不是不喜欢这种感觉，只是因为这种未知的神秘感而害怕。

Sebastian低下头装作什么都没听到似的默默吃完这顿让他心情极为复杂的早餐。不知不觉中大家都默默地接受了这是所有人在一起吃的最后一顿饭的设定。有的小姑娘和年轻的工作人员竟一时没忍住还哭了出来，Sebastian完全能理解这样的心情，毕竟自己也被限制在这唯一一次可能出人头地的机会里。没有人愿意就此离开，每一个人都想用尽全力留下来，哪怕付出许多许多。

大家挥手告别，酒店很快就空了。可Sebastian没有急着离开，而是徘徊在酒店大厅里，像个傻瓜。

他掏出一个一根烟，想起那个傻小子在自己耳边说着少抽烟的样子就忍不住笑了出来。Sebastian并没有烟瘾，但这种感觉足以让他沉醉。他笑了笑，摇摇头，想要用烟上的迷雾溺死自己该死的天真。他怎么会以为Chris会留下来呢？只是虚无的感觉罢了。

Sebastian捏着心情藏在包里的纸条，说不出一句话来。

纸条上写着一串号码，显然那是昨晚Chris偷偷离开之前留下的自己的号码。那字迹歪歪扭扭的，完全像是一个喝醉的人写的字，Sebastian也就没再说什么。

要是Chris是醒着的，要是他们可以坦诚相对，那就好了。但这世上哪有那么多不用说的默契，Chris已经走了，酒店里只剩下他一个人默默等待。

Sebastian像是下定决心似的，簌的站起来，拉着行李箱就往外走。他好像听到外面发出了什么声响，但也没怎么注意。

他现在心里全是关于他们二人仅存不多的共同回忆，那么珍贵，又那么稀缺，让人简直想把这些回忆捧在心里，让它们永远都不要钻出去，让他们停留在自己拙劣的演技下，散发出一个灿烂的假笑。

这一去就是四年，美国队长一的宣传期格外繁忙，他们二人都是各接各的采访，几乎没有碰面的时候。Sebastian在这段时间老是像个小粉丝似的看Chris的采访，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍。

Sebastian又接了两部剧，一个客串，一个龙套。果然机会是来之不易的，一旦错过就不知道还要熬多少年。

在这期间，他发过一次高烧，身边一个人都没有。那是半夜两点，不可能再给助理打电话，那个姑娘人很好，自己平时也够麻烦她的了。但他那时的情况确实很糟糕。他甚至都无法碰到近在咫尺的杯子。房间里的感冒药已经用完了，他无奈地爬起来，试图给Chace打电话，翻找着c开头的联系人。

Sebastian的交友面算不上广，但知心朋友不少。他迷迷糊糊的看到了一个Ch，便直直点了下去。当手机嗡嗡的响起，屏幕上出现了完整的几个字母“C h r i s.”之后Sebastian被吓得直接挂掉了电话，头昏脑胀的躺在床上。

都过去这么久了，他还是不敢听见Chris的声音。那声音像是有魔力一般，会让他忍不住继续听下去。久而久之，他就无法意识到自己已经爱上他的事实。

而Chris这个混蛋也没有给他打过一次电话。甚至都没有一次短信。Sebastian每次都在自己的Twitter小号上给Chris点赞，像极了一个无所事事的粉丝，也许他并没有看Chris发了什么，他只是下意识的想引起他的注意，下意识想进入他的生活里。

Sebastian静静躺在床上，任由疼痛席卷自己的大脑。手机突然又振动起来，Chris把电话拨回来了。天哪，Sebastian觉得自己头痛又重了几分。这可是凌晨两点，Chris在接到了一个多年未联系的人的电话时竟然会毫不犹豫的拨回去。

Sebastian躺在那儿思考了好一会儿，他就看着手机发光的屏幕，还嗡嗡的响。最后实在无可奈何了，只好准备按下那个绿色的按钮。

屏幕突然一黑，Chris挂断了电话，就在他摁下去的前一秒。

Sebastian不禁自嘲起来，他们二人总是这样错过，这一次又一次的错过就像是上天的安排，有一种想让人靠近又在漩涡里打转的魔力。

他无奈的放下手机，把头埋在被子里蜷缩起来。想着这段时间，Chris新交的女朋友对他都还好吗？他有在为美国队长二的拍摄做筹备吗？他会在想我吗？

两人都对他们的第一次合作怀有巨大的期盼，而事实似乎并没有带给他太多的希望。Chris倒还好，小有名气了，但并未引起人们的关注。而自己仍然处于18线小网红的状态，生活依旧这样下去，没有一丝改观。

但这并不代表那一年的相处就毫无意义。相反，他们都很喜欢那一年，能够与对方畅游在伦敦的十字路口，能够毫无牵挂的带着对方去自己最喜欢的餐厅，能够不带暧昧色彩的与他共赏夕阳西下，能够自然而然地勾肩搭背。可这一切是被他们自己打破的，因为他们二人都是十足的傻瓜。

Sebastian沉睡在痛苦的梦境里浑浑噩噩的度过了那一夜。那一夜的雨下得格外猛烈，第二天却是高高挂在天上的彩虹。

2013年，Sebastian依旧百般聊赖地躺在床上，含着一颗棒棒糖，刷着咨询，心想着要不要找个女朋友。其实前段时间他也被硬塞了几个公关女友，有几个确实不招人喜欢，但也有让他确确实实心动的人。

但那种心动就像是兔子发现了胡萝卜，兴冲冲的啃完之后又陷入迷茫。没有任何一个人给他带来的感觉像是见到Chris时那么强烈，又折磨人。

Sebastian的房门被咚咚地敲，他差点都怀疑是哪个私生饭跑到自己家来了。这还是上午十点，他刚刚睡了个舒服的懒觉，还穿着睡衣。他走到门口，透过猫眼悄悄看，被吓得不轻。

自己经纪人竟然出现在了门外。

他连忙把门拉开，也顾不上自己的形象如何了。看着对方那个好像中了10万彩票时的表情，Sebastian不禁觉得有大事要发生。

经纪人向来都是电话上跟他通知新戏的接拍，但这次显然与众不同，倒还与四年前自己接到巴基这个角色的时候他的欣喜若狂相似。

经纪人盯着他，看着他蓬松的头发，无精打采的样子，又变回了严肃的模样。“你可真是个被上天眷顾的小孩儿！”他拿出一份合同，是新修改的。

美国队长二的大字就写在那份合同的最顶端，而“冬日战士”几个字直接晋升为了副标题。

Sebastian是真的快要晕过去了。一想到自己又要与Chris亲密接触好一段时间，就浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。再说了，就他现在这个状态，去演冬日乞丐还差不多。

Sebastian还没来得及说什么，经纪人就用他的三寸不烂之舌把Sebastian想要逃离的欲望深深压在喉咙里。

“你知不知道，Sebastian，几乎所有的好事儿都摊到你身上去了。当然，当然我不是说你是单纯运气好，但你真的是运气好啊！你看看，看看这个，什么想法？啊？你的翻身之日就要到了！”

四年前他也是这么说的。

“快去给我把衣服穿好，锻炼！现在！立刻！马上！”

Sebastian无力反驳，他也知道既然自己的权重在整部电影中增加了这么多，动作戏自然是会多到了让他昏厥。他现在这瘦弱的身板可驾驭不了那些。本来自暴自弃的他心底多多少少还是燃起了一点希望，虽然可能会面对他这辈子都没经历过的尴尬。

美国队长二？Sebastian默念着，他们俩还真是剪不断理还乱，真真正正阴魂不散啊。

08.

Sebastian生活彻底改变了。他从每天吃饭睡觉打豆豆变成了健身健身再健身。他寻思着就算自己得不到Chris Evans的身子，也要用实力表明老师的身体跟你一样强壮，可不馋你！

真是逻辑鬼才。

进组的那一天下着小雨，导演已经换成了Rossell兄弟，看起来人畜无害的样子，但总是让Sebastian背上冒出冷汗。

Sebastian已经健硕了许多，本就高挺的身子还多了几分硬朗。他总是很满意，只是不满自己的腿太细了，一个大男人的腿竟然像女孩子一样纤细，简直有辱硬汉形象！Sebastian盯着镜子中嘟着嘴的自己，竟有点怀疑自己到底是不是硬汉形象。

片场比先前大了许多，直接成为了副标题的Sebastian依旧怀揣着希望与坎坷躲在不起眼的地方偷偷擦手上的汗。他并没有许多台词，但动作戏可不少，更令人疯狂的是，他的打戏大多都是跟Chris Evans正面交锋。

他倒不怕自己做不好那些高难度的动作，怕的是他们在无数次肢体接触下又一次擦枪走火。

可事实总是那么不留情面，Chris在他不注意的时候竟从后面冒了出来，他轻轻拍了拍Sebastian的肩，惹得身前的人被吓了一跳。

Sebastian已经好几年没见过Chris了，眼前这人又健硕了许多，挺拔的鼻梁和额骨把那张太阳神一般的脸映衬得熠熠生辉。即使下着小雨，也挡不住他像是蒙了圣光一样的灿烂，让人想要靠近又好像被阻隔住，简直就是现实版的美国队长。

Sebastian忍不住咽了口唾沫，在他没注意的那一瞬间。哦，看看那让人移不开眼的胸肌，看看那傲人的肱二头肌！Sebastian又瞄了眼自己的胳膊，尴尬地移开眼睛。

“Hi，Seb，好久不见。”

他的语气如此云淡风轻，像是面对一个普通同事一样自然，Sebastian很不喜欢这种感觉，但这无疑是面对以前的摩擦最好的办法:装傻。况且Chris的声音挠的他心里痒痒的，他也就自然地接受了这个设定:一起装傻。

Sebastian攥着手心挤出一个笑容，想起之前他们的愚蠢经历和自己傻乎乎打错电话的事件，他的内心就像是全球限量版的烟花一样炸开，又精彩又能闪瞎他的眼。

他们没再勾肩搭背，而是个练个的台词、动作。饰演冬日战士的他不得留齐肩的油腻长发，至少在他看来是这样的。片场的女孩儿们纷纷夸赞他这个发型简直酷得能够勾走所有女人的魂，或许还有男人。

他不置可否，常常在和武打教练对打的休息时间偷偷看不远处的Chris Evans，不得不说他虽然是个混蛋，但又混蛋得让人舍不得移开眼。哪怕是在教练夸自己动作练的很流畅时，他也忍不住想看看Chris会不会和别人一样夸夸自己，但他总是什么都没看到。

“Seb，喝点？”Scarlett穿着体恤给躺在垫子上的Sebastian递来一杯水。她可是人间尤物，多少男人为她痴迷。Sebastian不否认自己她一开始确实收割了自己的眼神，但很快的，这种欣赏逐渐被她和Chris的亲近变成了嫉妒。一是嫉妒自己没有那么好的身材，二是嫉妒自己没法放心的和Chris亲密接触。

而这个时候Anthony总会出现在他旁边，用那一口像是rap似的语速哗啦啦地把他每天经历的趣事儿一股脑的灌输进Sebastian的脑袋。而Sebastian就楞楞地笑。他们俩没有什么对手戏，但关系倒还算不错。这个黑人老哥不会取笑他的羞涩，跟所有人都合得来。

有时候Sebastian的小心思被Anthony发现，他就哈哈大笑着说Sebastian真是傻得冒泡，说他和Chris都傻得冒泡。Sebastian不能完全理解他在说什么，但至少他能明白这家伙是在笑他痴。他自然是痴，但也由不得他人来议论，毕竟没有任何一个人能够懂得他内心的，感受。

Sebastian就开玩笑似的推搡着Anthony，对方就把不知从哪儿搞来的水往他脸上抹，两人常常扭打在一块儿。Sebastian曾经以为这样能够分散自己对Chris爱的痴迷这个事实的注意力，但没想到这反倒使他更加发疯似的想要和Chris接触。

心里的小火花受到多重挤压，仿佛就要冒出来。

Sebastian接过Scarlett的矿泉水，隔着嘴唇倒了一点，便又还回去。那个性感的女人趴在他刚刚爬出来的训练台边缘，笑眯眯地看着他，“你待会儿可得跟Chris练打戏。”

“噗——”Sebastian庆幸自己已经把那口水吞了下去，“咳咳……”他摸了一把脸，瞪大了眼睛不可思议地看着Scarlett，他自然是知道自己迟早都要经历这个，但没想到这么快。况且自己刚刚还在偷看那边被汗水打湿了衣襟的Chris，心虚的感觉让他更难以面对自己暗恋的人。

Scarlett看着他窘迫的样子，竟笑了出来。“小甜心，别担心，心虚的可不止你一个。”她走上来拍拍他的肩，又挂着大大的笑容走过去坐在Chris训练台旁边坐下，整个人头上都写着两个字:看戏。

Sebastian不敢细想她那句话是什么意思，只好装作没听见认命般的走过去。离Chris还不到十米的时候，Sebastian紧张地拽紧了宽松的裤子，又不自觉的舔嘴唇，尝到一股咸味。

本来已经坐下来休息的Chris看到Sebastian傻傻的站在前面，便一下就窜了起来，噔噔几步就走到他面前。他敢肯定自己听到了在一旁看戏的Scarlett的轻笑。

Sebastian楞楞地看着眼前这人眼里冒出的一丝诡异的期待，脸不受控制地变红，“呃……我们……得练对手戏。”

Chris瞄了一眼侧方的Scarlett，看到对方把头埋在腿上笑后又立马转回来看着Sebastian，“嗯，对，来吧。”

Chris用健硕的手把他拉上来，竟然颤抖了一下，Sebastian对自己的体重产生了深深的怀疑。不过Chris刚刚训练过的手掌的温度让他也有点冒汗。明明两个人差不多高，Chris的手却比他大一些，却粗糙许多。Sebastian在很早以前就发现Chris的手指很短，就像是一个胖嘟嘟的青春期男孩，而自己的手很纤细，完全就是尊贵的王子。

他们没有牵过手，这是Sebastian心头突然涌上的不可思议的记忆。他们都差点上床了，竟然没牵过手？自己要是把这事儿告诉Anthony，他估计得笑个底朝天，在笑声的夹缝中冒出来几句我的同事既然背着我差点搞起来而且都没牵过手之类的话。要是他自己，估计也得笑岔气。

Sebastian不仅仅是单纯的话废和语死早，还很擅长装纯情。了解他的人都知道他曾经的风流，但那实际上算不上风流，只不过是因为太hot被自然而然盖上了这个帽子罢了。Sebastian在记着面前总是会支支吾吾地说不出话来，一是想装纯情，二是想等Chris看完自己的采访后发来“你真傻得可爱”这样的短信，再加上他是真的不知道说什么。

但他发誓，自己现在脸红得说不出话来绝没有一点演戏的成分。

谁能在无意间扫过满头大汗还湿漉漉的Chris是镇定自若呢？太监都不行。

他不知道多少次地又舔了一遍嘴唇，下意识的想露出自己最好的样子，但那又如何，Chris看起来就像是在和普通同事对戏而已。说起对戏，Sebastian又不自觉的想起那段在Chris房车里糟糕的回忆。

Sebastian猛的把这些糟糕的念头甩倒脑后，恶狠狠地盯着眼前的人，好像用眼神就能把对方压在地上狂揍十个来回，这也是他一直以来想做的。可对方的眼神里看不出一点侵略性，倒像是看着一直暴躁的猫咪一样宠溺，这让Sebastian有点生气。

Sebastian去年的生日许过一个愿望，当然那天他的梦中情人还是没来说一声生日快乐，但他早已习惯了这个。他闭上眼睛默默地想，我要变成真正的冬日战士，把他们两个人都崩了。

谁知道这是他这辈子实现的第一个愿望:他真得演冬日战士了。而且有机会把Chris揍倒在地上，如果那个男人不反抗的话，就像Steve对Bucky那样。

Chris需要防守，这让Sebastian很庆幸，自己不会死在这儿什么的。他一个箭步冲上去，Chris似乎早就料到这个，顺势躲过去。本来他要是不躲，Sebastian还会怯怯地道歉自己下手太重了之类的，可现在他被完全激起了胜负欲。

Sebastian出其不意地转回去一拳打在了Chris的腹肌上，对方后退了几步，神色有点慌张。看来凑效了……Sebastian打着小算盘，只要说自己只是太投入了，就算把Chris的脸打肿也没什么关系。于是他想发泄压抑在自己心头整整四年的感情。

他失去理智一般的冲过去把拳头砸在Chris那精致的脸上，但预想中的一声惨叫并没有出现。Chris抓住了他的手腕，看似轻轻地往侧面一扳，Sebastian就倒在了训练台上，丢脸极了。

Chris没给他一点反应时间，装作被牵倒一样扑在Sebastian身上。他自然是不会任人摆布的，况且在这么多人面前。

Sebastian的四肢都被压住，以一种羞耻的姿势躺在那儿，Chris还要命地在他耳边喘着粗气。空气里都是荷尔蒙的味道。Sebastian说不清那是爱还是恨。

他在数十次挣扎着蠕动之后静止。因为这样的场景已经在他无意间擦枪走火。他硬了，身上那人也好不到哪儿去。Sebastian似乎突然明白了他一直压着自己不让他们起来的真正原因:

他们都因为和同事的打戏和肢体接触硬得快要爆炸。

Sebastian忽然愣住了。男人见他总算是安分下来，也便缓缓开口:“你就那么恨我吗，Seb，你就那么恨我吗……”

他把头埋在Sebastian的肩上，头发还闹得自己直痒痒。但在别人看来无非就是两个人累了以后懒得爬起来干脆躺在那儿休息似的。Sebastian动弹不得，竟有点愧疚，毕竟只是自己一个人生闷气，刚刚那拳要真打下去，他漂亮的小脸蛋就真不复存在了。

自己很愤怒，但不知道为什么，那种诡异的自责和难受就是一道屏障，挡在了Sebastian的眼前，使得他所看到的都是一片迷茫。

明明他们可以在没人看到的时候约着来一发，那感觉一定很不错，可为什么他们要傻傻的躲着对方，同级相斥吗？那还真是过分。

Chris撑着手肘，变成了把Sebastian完全压在身下的暧昧姿势。Sebastian一直红到了耳根，一眼望去稀稀落落的几个人都已经跟着Scarlett走了，估计是那个女人已经“识趣”地带着别人离开了。哦，圣母玛利亚，为什么不直接杀了我啊！

Chris的狗狗眼直愣愣地盯着他，Sebastian实在受不了这个。

“犯规……”Sebastian喏喏道。那男人的家伙还顶在自己某个地方，他们好像马上就能爬起来干一发，或者就这个姿势。但是Chris好像并没有要起来的意思。

Sebastian这才想起来刚刚Chris委屈巴巴地问自己是不是恨他，他恨死了，简直不能更恨他，从来没有人人够这样折磨他，折磨他这么多年。但他说不出口，好像“爱”这个字才更适合他们现在的状况，真是可笑至极。

Chris动了动嘴，似乎要说什么，但他最后把那些话都吞了下去。更可怕的是，Sebastian明显感受到那人在上下磨蹭。操，Sebastian在心里骂着，他真的疯了吗？就算他们确实想来一发，但也绝不是现在，绝不是在这里，这个随时都可能有人进来的地方。

那个人现在就像一只发情的大公狗，空气里弥漫着情欲的味道。Sebastian铁了心地再折磨一次自己，用尽所有力气把他推开，坐着往后退了几步。

“你干嘛？”他抹了一把脸，尝试捂住自己因为羞耻而红透了的脸。

“你之前给我打过电话。”

答非所问。Sebastian快要疯了，Chris的思维好像永远都不能跟他处在一条线上。

“按错了。”他们二人都没有问为什么他们都不约而同的记得一年前的一次乌龙，而且是在凌晨。

“你那时候生病了。”Chris眼里似乎没有一点感情，只是恶狠狠的看着他，就好像Sebastian是个做错事的小孩儿。可明明刚刚差点在这里把他干了的人是Chris，Sebastian并不明白自己做错了什么。

“谁告诉你的？”Sebastian又往后退了几步，已经到了训练台的边缘，他不得不停下。

“我就是知道。”Sebastian轻笑了一声，对啊，那可是Chris Evans，他想知道，那自然是知道。按理来讲他也不知道自己的号码，这不也能轻轻松松的得到吗？但他为什么要大费周章地询问别人自己的状况，而不直接来问问他呢。

Sebastian没再说话，他在等待。如果可以的话，也许他们现在就能解决这个问题，困扰了他多年的问题。Chris自然是知道他在想什么，也坐下来靠着训练台的另外一个边缘。

两人的眼神交织在一起，融化在荷尔蒙和汗的空气里，消散开来。

还是Chris先憋不住了，“四年前，那天，我们干了什么？”他抬起头，一脸迷茫地看着Sebastian，那个眼神让人简直不敢撒谎。

Sebastian觉得这人的脑回路自己确实跟不上，抿了抿嘴，思考该怎么回答。他问的是哪一天？他们每天都没干什么。是在他房车里的那次，还是他差点跟醉酒后的Chris搞起来那次。显然是后者。

“什么都没干。”Sebastian可没有撒谎。他们是真的没干什么，只不过有点擦枪走火而已。

两人都楞了好一会儿，Sebastian后悔自己为什么不能带一根烟来，酒也行。

“哦……”那人又低下头，看起来完全不像是松了一口气的样子，反而像，有点遗憾。Sebastian快要被气出病来，只得拽紧自己的手心，在脑海里已经把面前那个人撕碎了千万遍。他必须说点什么，不要让他们都误会了……误会什么？其实Sebastian不喜欢Chris吗，难道他们没有差点搞在一起吗？那都是事实，他想逃避的事实。

Sebastian正要开口，那人又抢先了一步，“我想你了。”


	4. My Superhero（4）

09.

纽约的纸醉金迷不比伦敦少。Sebastian坐在酒店的床边，窗外是来往的人。没有摄像机，没有刺耳的快门键，没有人假笑着跟他问好。他就是Sebastian，他也只是Sebastian。

Sebastian戒不掉烟，也不想戒烟。他并没有上瘾，这他知道。他把抽了一半的烟头掐灭在烟灰缸上，无助地抱住头，他在哭。

他很少哭，本来也是也是一个三十来岁的人了，他不是一个只会哭哭啼啼的女孩儿，他也不是什么硬汉。不管把皮囊弄得多么精致，不管多少人都相信，不管大家都知道干他们这行的人没有躲在路边哭的权利，他还是哭了。

他没哭出声，只是抽噎着，身子蜷在一团抖，枕头在旁边。他不想喝酒，不然明天拍戏又会恍恍惚惚的。成年人的内心往往比小孩儿更脆弱，更容易破裂，更容易掉在深海里溺亡。

他们二人本来那么接近答案，那个显而易见的答案，可就差那么一点点……为什么他们不早点这样呢，为什么他们不把话说清楚呢？

Sebastian已经倒在了床上，他记得自己是怎么离开的，离开那个训练场。空气里寂静得可怕，他背对着Chris，憋着一句句快要冒出来的话，像是火山一样，却没有爆发出来，他沉默着，歪歪倒倒地离开那里。

Chris一定不知道他那时候也哭了。Sebastian几乎没有抽搐，只是泪水不受控制地流出来，划在他脸上，又滴在脖子上，他尝试平稳着呼吸回应Chris那句“我想你了。”他说得那么平淡，那么释然。

Sebastian走得越来越慢，深呼吸着说:“我也想你。”

他不知道Chris有没有听见，那也不重要。

Sebastian已经瘫在那儿了，他想要麻醉自己，但没有酒的日子总是很难熬。要么直接躺下睡觉，要么给他躲了一天的Chris打一个电话。前者已经被烦躁了两三个小时的Sebastian果断pass了，剩下的也只有那一个。

他吐出烟圈，看着它消失在薄雾中。

手机突然亮起，他几乎是想都没想就打开了，是Chris发来的短信。

【在干嘛】

Sebastian喊着烟，眼眶都还红着，没怎么思考就回了过去，

【你别告诉我你是来道歉的】

【我不是】

【哦】

对面沉默了很久，就像是别人一直认为的那样，他们不熟，自然也就聊不起来。

【你喝什么酒】

Sebastian愣住了，轻笑了一声便又开始打字，

【我什么都喝，威士忌，龙舌兰，伏尔加，白地兰】

Sebastian在撒谎。

【真够烈的】

【嗯哼】

【什么时候喝一杯】

【……等拍摄结束吧】

那边又静了两秒。

【好】

Sebastian本以为结束了这次对话，但好巧不巧的瞄到了他又发来的信息:谢谢。

只有一秒，他就撤回了。

Sebastian衣服都还松松垮垮的挂在身上，他已经不想再管，他太累了，竟直接把手机放在胸前睡到天昏地暗。

拍摄已经进行了一小半，他也收获了很多。不管是和Anthony的友谊还是从Scarlett那里得来的一点点关于Chris的信息……

他们常常坐在片场的一角，吹着小风扇不断抹汗。Anthony穿着滑稽的戏服，背上的小翅膀让他很是不满。他哗啦啦地对一旁的Sebastian倾诉自己有多热、这身衣服有多low、前几天在酒吧遇到的姑娘有多辣之类的话。

Sebastian每次都会被逗笑，张着嘴往后仰，看起来完全不顾及形象。

Anthony总会从包里拿出一根烟，“哥们儿你最近都没去酒吧了。”

Sebastian总是别过头去，点了那根烟，漫不经心地回答，“我有喜欢的人了。”

他不看也知道Anthony一定在用那种夸张的表情大喊“Come on,man——”然后八卦地凑过来，“是哪个幸运的辣姑娘啊，竟然能获得性感鲈鱼的特别照顾，Sally？Cindy？Maria？”

Sebastian哭笑不得地摇头，就一直摇头，“她可辣了，金发大胸，嗯，你懂的。”

“Oh god,一有好事儿就独享，怎么会跟哥们儿分享一下在哪儿遇到的？”

Sebastian压根不说话了，要是他这时候跟旁边那人说你见过的，天天见，还很熟，他估计又会做出那种夸张的表情一遍笑着一遍大喊你这个混蛋开玩笑都不经过脑子了。

但事实就是这样荒诞且不可理喻。每当Chris的影子映入Sebastian的眼帘，他就浑身不自在，又想躲开又想靠近。如果他没有说出那句傻到家的“我想你了”，或许他们二人还能就这样苟且下去。

一个人的爱情总是有始无终，而带来最大痛苦的往往是虚无缥缈的希望。

Sebastian又和Chris维持着恰到好处的距离，在片场能躲就躲，不能躲就僵硬地勾肩搭背。就算他们再不擅长撒谎，也毕竟是演员。

有的时候Sebastian贪婪地想，为什么他们不快点结束这痛苦的一切，豁出去跟对方说“嘿，我喜欢你，我们试试吧。”“好啊。”就像每一对普通情侣那样。可这竟变成了一种奢侈。Sebastian或许和他以前的公关女友并不熟络，但也能做到点到为止的撩拨，甚至有的时候对方还会想着来真的。这明明是他的特长，如今却让他这么狼狈。

又过了几周，Sebastian好像弄明白自己为什么一直怯弱到不敢直面现实。是因为他害怕失去，失去仅有的一点与暗恋的人正常相处的机会，也害怕这不但会毁了他，还会毁了Chris。

但他决定把话说清楚，哪怕是为了那一点虚无缥缈的念头，他要当那个先豁出去的人。

10.

时间流逝得比以往慢得多，Sebastian的头发也已经达到了冬兵的标准。虽然说他的戏份算不上多，但要做好还真不简单。还有更折磨他的一点是美队二的台词比先前的还要肉麻一百倍，但不一样的就是这些台词换做是Chris来念。

Sebastian觉得自己更爱冬兵这个角色了。

他们不得不在正面交锋。虽然只有十来分钟的互动，但也折磨得他够呛。按理说Chris应该是很擅长这个。他在电影里的打戏比自己的五倍还要多，但一到这个时候他就这也犯错那也忘动作。虽然他也好不到哪去。他们不得不一次又一次地用全身去攻击对方事先都为自己留出来的那一片。

Sebastian合理怀疑作为一个超级英雄的Chris Evans是在故意拖延时间。

但他们都开始逐渐享受这个过程。尤其是在航母上（绿布）抱在一起的那一段。对，Sebastian喜欢这样形容那个场景。就是纯粹地抱在一起打情骂俏。

还要等着对方无厘头地冒出来一句“I'm with you till the end of the line.”简直能让人起鸡皮疙瘩。

既然是打情骂俏，他就演得很投入。自己被勒住脖子的时候象征性地挣扎两下，自己的屁/股便自然而然的被带动着扭来扭去。他们二人的制服就已经是厚厚的两层，加上Sebastian因为腿太细无可奈何穿上的六条秋裤，本来是不应该引起什么生理反应的。就算真引起了，也不会有人发现。

可Sebastian感觉自己被勒得更紧。身下那人自然没有用尽全力，但这力道足以让他无法逃脱。越是这样，他的屁/股就就越接近Chris的那个地方，他自然是扭得更厉害，不管是因为自己想还是因为想挣脱，那都不重要，重要的是他们都在可耻地享受着。

喊卡的那一瞬间，Sebastian总算是停了下来，毫无顾忌的躺在Chris身上。他的头发还乱蓬蓬地搭在脸上，显得他有种苍白的美。

兴许是他“休息”了太久，身下那人竟低吼了一声，或者叫低吟。那个声音足够销魂，是能让方圆百里的人都硬的那种程度。但Sebastian很清楚只有自己一个人听到了。

于是他慌张地爬起来离开了现场，装作淡定地走向洗手间。Chris也是如此，而且还捂着裆。要是Anthony在场 他一定会把这个场景录下来保存，声称自己要拿这个取笑他们一辈子。

Sebastian估计还会找他要一份备份，即使自己是当事人之一。

时间总是会有一种神奇的魔力。就连平时最胆怯的小姑娘也变得活泼起来，他们都很擅长与人相处。可能正因如此，Sebastian和Chris才能在片场自然的勾肩搭背。

大多数情况下都是Chris对Sebastian勾肩搭背。

就连Sebastian和Anthony的闲聊时间他也会突然冒出来。Chris就趴在Sebastian的椅子檐上和他们两个人谈笑风生。他们突然变得光明正大的理由竟是不知道什么时候起的晚安短信。

谁也不清楚那些消息到底是什么性质的。朋友之间可不会这样腻歪，情人之间也不必这样躲躲藏藏。他们的关系一直是个谜。Sebastian经常会翻他们的聊天记录，每次都能笑着睡着。

……

【又在看老友记吗】

【要睡了】

【那好，要不我来找你】

【。】

【我就在你隔壁】

【深夜闯入同事房间要是被抓到可不得了】

【那又怎样，抓到我们面对面喝酒还要坐牢吗】

……

【晚餐怎么样】

【为什么问这个】

【因为不知道说什么了】

【那就不用说】

【不跟你聊聊我睡不着】

……

Sebastian只有一次主动给Chris发消息，原因只是自己看了天气预报。

【明天雷暴雨】

【是吗？那可真不巧，我还准备拍摄完后带你去吃大餐来着。吃KFC也可以，虽然那不太健康。在这附近有一家电影院，在这段期间去看电影还是不太现实，但我可以等到拍摄结束再去 如果你愿意的话。哦，你知不知道波士顿有一家游乐园，在摩天轮的顶端能看到最完美的日落。那很美，是的，但我更喜欢在海边漫步的时候看看日落。噢，抱歉，反正我们都去不了了。唉，我其实很期待我们在雨中奔跑的样子🙁】

【那能上推特趋势】

【我以为你不玩推特来着】

【我确实不。记得保暖】

【收到，Sebby💖】

Sebastian又在撒谎。要是他没有推特，又怎么能一遍又一遍看Chris的采访和牢骚呢。那个红心很刺眼，似乎在暗示什么，但又好像只是恰到好处，顺理成章。他们的对话暧昧得连他自己都有点害怕。

但谎言总能带给人们最极致的体验 尤其是那些不用圆的谎。

11.

烈日，汗水，荷尔蒙。

Sebastian有个台历，是以前一个女孩儿送给他的。他本来不太喜欢这些东西，但他看不得女孩儿委屈的样子，便收下了。台历上标出了他的生日，还有女孩儿自己的生日，显然是对方以前自己用的。

Sebastian没多说什么，把这个小东西虽然那女孩后来已经找到了男朋友，那台历还是留在他那儿。女孩儿说算是个纪念，纪念他们还没开始就结束的爱情。

如今的台历上也画上了美国队长二的杀青日期，以及Chris的生日。他们俩真的说不上是什么好兄弟，好兄弟可不会因为普通的肢体接触就红了耳朵。但更不喜欢也完全沾不上边，不喜欢的人会发晚安短信？

这还是一个谜，而Sebastian就是那个解题的人。

他常常有意无意地站在Scarlett旁边，等Chris一来找她的时候装作自己是碰巧出现在那里的，再攀谈几句无聊的话。

“你们俩都很不会说谎。”Scarlett总是轻笑着摇头，玩味似的看着一旁假正经的Sebastian，“漏洞百出。”

自然是漏洞百出。Sebastian自己是知道的，这样太蠢了。不管自己装得多么不在意，多么惊奇地说“啊，好巧……”，那还是太蠢了。可每次Chris浅蓝色的眼里倒影的全是他的影子时，Sebastian就像是被捆在那里，不得脱身。

Sebastian一直在等杀青的那一天，虽然他舍不得，但是又很期待。当烈酒就在自己面前的时候，他可再不能像上次一样傻傻地喝杯香槟了。他要灌醉自己。

他经常站在镜子前整理衣衫，打理头发。他不喜欢这样的长发，这不是他的风格，但Chris说这样很好看。既然他喜欢，Sebastian就不自觉的想把自己打扮地更完美。

这样当然不好，他深知自己可不能因为一个都还没表白过的人失去感情上的主动权。但那个人只要一站在自己面前，他就像失了魂一样的沦陷。想象一下你暗恋的人就站在你面前审视你全身并冲你笑，而且那个人还长着美国队长一样的脸。

其实他和Steve Rodgers差别还是很大的，美国队长可不会听到一个过气的笑话就笑得把手打在你胸口上。Sebastian在片场总是戴着面罩，虽然很热，但不摘下来也好，免得让别人看到自己因为被摸了一下胸就通红的脸。虽然他已经想好了说辞，“晒的。”

每天的生活几乎没有变化，训练、拍戏、发牢骚、吃晚饭、发晚安短信……就这样过完了平淡的几个月。Sebastian好像已经牢牢地被生活抓在了手心里，但他很享受这种被抓紧的温暖。

他有一次不知是不是因为经常和Chris聊天以至于胆量都变大了许多。那天晚上和平常没什么两样，他回到了房间，台历上离杀青日已经不到一周，Sebastian本来应该抱怨一下天的训练又有多累，自己又差点做错了动作摔倒之类的，但他没有。

他是个聪明人。

几乎已成既定事实的是他会出现在下一部美国队长中。这就意味着他必须得和Chris又来一次敷衍至极的“hi，好久不见。”

他想知道到底什么时候才能熬出头来，什么时候才不用这样躲躲藏藏，不过他们又在躲什么呢，作为理智的人，他们几乎没有再犯过什么酒后乱性之类的事儿。但Sebastian心里蛮不舒服的，就好像他很期待一样。

他决定第二次主动给Chris发晚安短信。

【睡了吗】

对方几乎是秒回， Sebastian甚至怀疑他设置的自动回复。

【没有】

很简短，似乎是没有经过思考的本能反应。

【已经很晚了】

Sebastian本来不想这么回答，他得说哦，还不睡，不怕身体衰竭吗？到时候都没女孩儿愿意找他了。当然是有很多女孩儿愿意一天都跟在他身边的，他也有很多公开的女友。Sebastian作为圈内人自然是知道这些无非是公关，但嫉妒的心思渐渐藏不住。

至于自己为什么把真实想法就这样毫无保留的发了过去，可能是因为他们之间本来就没有什么好保留的。暧昧对象都是如此。

【我睡不着，你也没睡啊】

Sebastian轻笑一声，一想起他们二人平时连吃饭都要隔着老远坐，一到晚上却像小女孩儿一样舍不得对方。

但他们都吝啬于多打几个字，好像男人之间的对话就是这样，简单但暧昧。

【你会和其他人发晚安短信吗】

【你管这叫晚安短信？真够腻歪的，我还真没和其他人这样聊过】

Sebastian突然顿住了，一时不知道该回答什么。谢谢？真荣幸？还是你对我有意思？他的手指迷茫地放在手机屏幕上，乱点了几个字母，又连忙删除。

其实他蛮庆幸的，至少不是因为一件对Chris而言非常平常的事而沾沾自喜，患得患失。一想到每天晚上他的暗恋对象就会躺在被窝里盯着手机焦虑的等自己的回信，Sebastian内心就冒出邪恶又变态的小火花，很是快乐。

屏幕又亮了。

【还有一周就结束了】

【反正会有下一部，怎么，舍不得啊】

原句是“怎么，舍不得我啊？”

Sebastian自认为聪明，越是在精简的文字中传达信息，就越像是在玩文字游戏。

【嗯】

他又双叒愣住了。

【准确来说是舍不得你】

他搞什么？Sebastian的心脏在砰砰的跳，自己第一次有这种感觉还是高中初恋的时候。

【要是我又想你怎么办，能让我给你打电话吗】

Sebastian直接把手机甩了出去，掉在了墙角，差点就滚下了床。

他得出一个结论:Chris Evans喝酒了，而且喝的烈酒。按理来说，在拍摄期间是不能喝这样的酒的。Chris绝对不是一个会违规的人，更不可能是在马上就结束拍摄的情况下。他只要有点脑子，就不会在这个时候把这些事情搞砸，更不会在这个时间发像表白一样的话。

Sebastian又想问问自己的心脏，但心脏自己好像就已经受不住了。

他奋力的捶自己的胸口，就像他们第一次差点吻到彼此那样。

他有点喘不过气来。

该发什么回去？现在的感觉就是你喜欢的人给你发了一个我可能会想你之类的话，任何一个人都不可能再把他们之间当做好兄弟装作没事儿人一样回复哈哈哈。

你喝醉了？ 当然可以？ 可能我先给你打？ 不行？

他决定躲避。逃避虽然可耻，但很有用。

Sebastian发誓这是最后一次自己逃离Chris的言语，发誓自己一定会直面这个，总有一天，总有一天，或许就快了吧，至少要在狗仔不时时刻刻盯着他们的情况下。

他强忍着好奇心把手机扔在一旁，带着砰砰乱跳的心脏跌跌撞撞地跑到浴室里。Chris就在几个房间以外，很近，很近。

镜子里的他已经熬出了黑眼圈，这是晚上十二点了，他很累，主要是心累。身上不小心划伤的地方跟这比起来就是九牛一毛。太复杂了，他却不知道该逃到哪里去。

他不敢给Chace打电话，因为他打开手机的一瞬间就一定会看到Chris发来的短信轰炸。

这很难熬，是的，他在浴室里任水哗啦啦地滴在自己身上，划过喉结和锁骨。如果他面前摆着一个摄像机，他估计马上就能来一次失恋男子般的痛哭流涕。虽然他现在也好不到哪去。

他裹着浴巾走了出去，无意间瞟到镜子里的自己的唇像是涂了一种他叫不出名字的口红，又鲜艳又诱人。

他想都没想就草草地脱下浴袍躺在了床上，他不常裸睡，但这次不一样。他把自己裹得紧紧的，手机就放在枕边。Sebastian的手滑下腰间，径直爬到了那里。

他要给自己来个手活，这是最迅速，也是最直接的阻断忧愁的方法。没有一丝情欲，仅仅是想快点让自己满足，然后睡个好觉。

被子里的手不停的撸动，他把头埋在墙边，脸涨得通红。他咬着下唇，身体一直抽搐着，想着某个人的名字，他竟开始啜泣。不知道是因为身上的快感，还是因为那个人的声音一直在自己身边徘徊。

“Chris……”因为快感席卷全身导致声音还微微颤抖。

他低吼着射了出来，身体绷直后又马上瘫软。他大口大口的喘气，用手臂抹了一把泪。果然这是最直接的方法。草草清理过后的他睡了个好觉。

第二天的手机里有几十条已经撤回的消息。


	5. My Superhero（5）

12.

杀青日。

拍完最后一场戏后，Anthony穿了一身西装，看起来人模人样。

“嘿，哥们儿，你这样上街都得抢我的风头了。”Scarlett从她身边经过，自然的拍了拍他的肩。Anthony轻笑一声，

“怎么可能，就算是性感鲈鱼穿着女仆装走在街上也抢不了你的风头。”

一旁的Sebastian自然知道他是在说自己，哭笑不得地向他翻了个白眼。这家伙很喜欢开他的玩笑，尤其是在很多人面前，他像是受了什么刺激一样蹭蹭蹭地从嘴里冒出来一大堆夸张的赞美词句，权像是一个rapper。

他们三个聚在一块儿。在这之后又得分开挺久，等到宣传期至少还有三四个月，他们自然都很不舍。

Sebastian穿了一身深蓝色西装，是灯芯绒质料。他把长发扎在脑后，脱下了六条秋裤。路过的姑娘们没一个不停下来看看这“尤物”。他因为长时间的训练已经有了肌肉，或许是错觉，但看起来整个人都硬朗了许多。

Chris Evans这个混蛋有没有在看他呢？Sebastian忍不住想。这身打扮其实是他的提议。来源显而易见，是他们的秘密短信。

【你穿深蓝色很好看】

【你又没见过】

【我能想象】

Sebastian真是脑子里进屎了，竟然乖乖地穿了这一身等着Chris来夸。风骚二字已经不足以形容他了。这么多年来他还是没有改掉这个臭毛病。

Chris是最后拍完戏的人。他刚刚换下戏服，还满头大汗。

Sebastian一眼就望见了他，在人群的簇拥下，他好像蒙了圣光。他的一颦一笑都能勾走Sebastian的魂。他告诉自己要保持淡定，这是最后一天了，不要再出什么丑了。

但他还是忍不住去看，那人走出了人群，头发还乱糟糟的，他没有穿正式的西装，而是套了一件体恤和夹克衫。看第一眼会觉得是上个世纪的街头混混，看第二眼会觉得是hot到爆炸的男模，看第三眼……那一定会沦陷的。

Sebastian不想让别人看到那第三眼，但刚刚用痴迷的眼神盯着自己的女孩儿们现在都笑嘻嘻地围在他身边，眼珠子都不眨一下。他自然是很不舒服，但又无可奈何，只能强求自己不去看那边。

这倒好，Chris自己走过来了。只有他一个人，女孩们都识趣地去干自己的事儿了，留下他们几个主演聊聊分别感想。

Anthony大步冲上前去搂住Chris，“哦，辛苦的超级英雄，你得擦擦汗，要是一直这个样子恐怕是会有姑娘举报你太有诱惑力的。”

他和Scarlett都咧开嘴笑，看着Chris一副闯了鬼的表情，满脸都写着我好累。

Chris转过头来看着Sebastian，因为处于本能地从西装口袋里拿出一张手帕递给他。他们二人都愣了愣，然后Chris马上接了过去，“谢谢。”他敷衍地在脖子和脸上抹了一把，试图挡住不知道为什么变红的耳朵。

他又神差鬼使地接过了Chris还回来的手帕，那上面还惨留着Chris Evans的荷尔蒙。他攥紧了塞进口袋里，微笑着作为回礼。

这张手帕一定得珍藏。

Scarlett的眼神已经快要把他们俩射穿，可先开口的是Anthony，“拜托你们俩不要表现出一副生离死别的样子好不好，我们这性质就像是小学生放寒暑假好嘛，就这么几个月而已，至于这么……暧昧吗。”

Scarlett轻咳了两声，“他们可不熟！”不熟二字被她说得极为突出，简直让Sebastian背后发寒。

他们互相闪避的眼神竟然就那样撞上了，Sebastian心头一颤，便马上又移开了眼。Chris就站在自己面前，是他们在片场很少达到的距离，这个认知有点吓到他。他只好强装镇定，憋出一个假到不能再假的笑容。

Scarlett满含深意地看着他们笑了笑，提议他们几个人晚上去一家西餐厅聚一聚，没有工作性质，没有客套话，只是作为朋友的身份。

他们自然都没有理由拒绝。Frank和Samuel也会来，到时候一定挺热闹的。Sebastian的顾忌不在这儿，而是害怕自己会喝多，或者Chris喝多。不管是有意还是无意，那都够折磨人的。上次发生这样的事儿，可快要把他的心脏的揪出来了。

他们四人并排走在一起，Anthony和Scarlett都很识趣地走到两边，Sebastian和Chris就无可避免地和对方靠在一起。Sebastian暗暗怒吼一声fuck，自己的西装也粘上了Chris还没干的手臂。

真是要命。Chris似乎还没有要让开一点的意思，明明Anthony没有挤着他，他还是一点一点地往Sebastian这边靠近。他们又不可避免的对视了一眼，仅仅一眼。

他们之间的对话总是有始无终，也并不需要把话说完。答案什么的，他们早都知道了，只不过是想在对方的生活里多出现一秒。

他们在白天和夜晚就像是完全不同的两个人。一时对对方避而远之，一时又暧昧得不像话。Sebastian早已习惯了这个，也就接受了这个荒唐至极的所谓暧昧对象的关系。

Chris几乎已经贴在他身边，其他两人还在有一搭没一搭地聊一些无聊的经历。Sebastian本能的往Scarlett那边退了一点，不料却被一双有力的双手抓住了腰。

Sebastian向他递了个恶狠狠的眼神，这家伙得寸进尺也不分场合了吗？他被夹在中间，没办法把他的手打回去，只得装作没发生什么似的咧着嘴。Chris自然是看到了的，但他的手掐得更紧了。

他是在干嘛啊！Chris难道想在刚刚有点名气的时候就亲手把自己的职业生涯断送？这里全是工作人员不说，更何况说不定哪里还有狗仔在蓄势待发呢。

旁边的两人似乎没有注意到，或者是装作没看到。因为Anthony分明把眼神移到一旁，好像还翻了个白眼，满脸都写着这对狗男男。Sebastian很慌，不是因为这个，而是Chris这个混蛋的手突然用力，本来是掐着自己腰的手从旁边滑过去，一把握住自己的腰，或者叫抱住。

Sebastian踉跄一下，被Chris拉向了他那边，直接倒在了他的臂膀中。

“哇哦——”Scarlett笑容满面地看着他们，眼里没有一点惊讶，反倒是……欣喜？

Sebastian站稳后就想用力从那里逃脱，可Chris又抢先一步嬉皮笑脸地对着他的耳朵小声说:“你穿蓝西装真的很好看。”

13.

Sebastian在拍摄结束后收获了五件事。

一是Rosell兄弟其实很会演戏。不知道他们是真的看透了Sebastian和Chris之间隐晦的感情，还是单纯的想把美国队长和冬日战士之间的故事展现得像是失散了70年那样的爱人黏糊且腻歪。如果是前者，那麻烦就大了，很久以后Sebastian才知道他们只是第二种想法，而且用词比他脑内的更加黏糊。

二是永远不要在那个表面美艳的女人旁边露出很开心的样子，否则一只大金毛就会突然冲出来挡在他们中间，尴尬地插上几句话，满脸像是自己最喜欢的娃娃被别人家的小孩儿拿走的样子。而且Scarlett从不抱怨，反而捂住嘴笑，还往后退几步，似乎在说不打扰你们了，慢慢聊。

三是Anthony是个潜在的大喇叭。不是说他不擅长保密，而是字面意义上的大喇叭。就算他控制住把分贝摁小一点，那气势也能吸引来不少人围观。Sebastian有一次在说到自己有喜欢的人的时候 他的反应使得周围许多姑娘都伤心地别过头去。

四是千万别在回房间以前抽烟。那本来是无所谓的，可Chris会突然出现在他身后，一把夺走他正准备点的烟。他总是气冲冲地看着Chris，但对方可不搭理他，最多就是冷冷的来一句少抽烟。Sebastian会产生想踢他屁股的冲动，但他可以勉强控制。

五是Chris是个十足的混蛋。

那次他搂住自己在耳边悄悄说话的时候，不远处一个女孩被吓得把设备掉在了地上，那天她又被骂了。虽然他很快就挣脱了束缚，对别人声称是自己脚滑了，但他通红的脸出卖了自己。Scarlett和Anthony对视了一眼。都哈哈大笑起来。他没敢去看Chris的表情。

再以后，就是Scarlett提议的私人派对。但是在Chris家举行。

他们原定计划是去一家餐厅，但时间太有限，又怕被狗仔拍到出什么幺蛾子，就干脆在某个人家里举办一个party。而Chris格外积极地举起了手。顺理成章的，Sebastian不得不和别人一起表示违心的赞同。

他当然是想去，而且想在当晚和Chris把话说清楚，但可不是在这么多人面前。他也许能把自己灌醉，但不能保证自己醉酒后是去找Chris表白还是误把Anthony拉到面前哗啦啦地跟他倾诉自己有多爱他。哦，天哪，那他估计得在当晚就尴尬致死。

Sebastian手微微颤了一下，瘪着嘴喝了口水。

他们约定好都穿休闲装，毕竟是来不醉不归的，又不是商业舞会。Sebastian家里的休闲装虽不少，但都是些不太合适的体恤。他想要自己能稍微打扮地像样一点。虽然自己不可能在这个时候跟Chris傻傻的表白，也不可能看起来毫不在意。

他心里有一套完美的法则，先表白，再确定关系，然后把他压在身下凝视Chris被自己搞得迷茫的双眼。那一定很美，Sebastian自我满足道。

虽然后来这个愿望算是只完成了一半，另一半像是颠倒了，但那也无所谓不是吗。

当天Sebastian在下午就接到了Chris的电话。

他那时候正在把衣柜翻个底朝天。他烦躁地把自己刚刚洗过的头发揉乱，拿起嗡嗡响的手机时看到Chris的名字时停止了手上的动作。

这家伙才分开多久就憋不住了？明明自己在几个小时后就会到他家去。但Sebastian还是清了清嗓子，紧张的接起电话。

对面的人先急不可耐地发出了分贝极大的声音，“Seb！”

Sebastian被吓得把手机拿远了些，但又觉得可爱，笑着回复他一声“嗯哼。”

那人发出一声轻笑，“打扮好了吗？”

“还没……”

“既然打扮好了就下来吧，我在你楼下。”

Sebastian心里怒骂了几句，还没冒出口，Chris就挂断了电话。他一定是疯了，要知道跟着他的狗仔都能装满一个商场，而这个万众瞩目的明星居然招呼都不打就出现在自己家楼下。

他慌张的跑出卧室，浅浅的拉开窗帘探出头去，一辆黑色的车就在那里，他看不清是什么车，但一定足够昂贵。副驾驶的窗缓缓落下，一只金色头发的脑袋冒了出来，他带着墨镜，似乎早就知道Sebastian一定会在这时候跑出来似的对着他挑眉。

Sebastian还穿着居家的体恤和短裤，这让他很不自在，马上就拉上了窗帘回去找衣服了。他又不耐烦地揉自己的头发，骂着Chris这个大疯子。他从散乱一地的衣服堆里抓出一件白衬衫就准备好了。他慌乱地喷上一点古龙水，抹一点发胶，吸气——呼气——，很好，他一定要下去把Chris臭骂一顿。

他带上口罩就跑了出去，甚至没注意到自己的白衬衣上还留着他早已不记得从何而来的唇印和红酒渍。

Sebastian躲在门口张望了一下，看着Chris那张嬉皮笑脸的样子都想把他揍一顿。他噔噔两步走上前去，正准备毫无顾忌地问你这人有什么毛病，就发现驾驶座上正盯着自己看的另一个人 

那是他弟弟，Scott Evans。

这家伙居然让自己亲弟弟带他来自己家找人，而且还让他当司机……Sebastian一时语塞，竟然傻到没想想Chris是怎么知道自家地址的。不过那也算不上是个好问题。

“嗯……”Chris打量了一下在外面的人，玩味地笑了出来。

他突然打开车门，Sebastian往后退了几步，Chris从车里走出来抓住Sebastian的手腕带往了后座，他自己也跟着走过去。

“Oh，bro，你至于吗，见色忘……”Scott看着一直坐在副驾驶的老哥一看到Sebastian就兴冲冲地跟着他坐到了后座去，发出了感叹。

“咳咳。”他又马上闭了嘴。

Chris关上车门，正好撞上了Sebastian迷茫且充满怨恨的眼神。他迅速避开视线，“忘了介绍了，这是我弟弟，Scott。”

Sebastian耸耸肩，表示老子早就知道了，但他还得装作惊讶的样子给Scott做自我介绍。那可真够傻的。但如果不这样他该说什么，难道说哦，我知道，我在第12次刷你的采访视频时看到过你弟弟闪现了一秒的照片？那真荒唐，可事实就是如此。

Chris笑眯眯地看着Sebastian做完这个尴尬至极的介绍，往他那边挤了挤，从兜里掏出两颗糖来。

“排队提前了，我们俩怕布置的时间不够，就只好来麻烦你当个帮手。”他说着，往嘴里塞了一颗糖，把另一颗递给了Sebastian。那人很自然地接过糖，别过头去试图挡住自己通红的脸和骂人的口型。

当然脸红是因为空调温度太高了，一定不是因为Chris离自己太近了，一定不是。可是……心脏跳得飞快也是因为太热了？

心:你还想骗过我啊？

Chris的话漏洞百出，可Sebastian却没拆穿，只是顺从地点头。他们就像是两只狮子，互相伸出爪子试探又巧妙地避开所有攻击对方的机会，只是默契地在原地打转，最后变成了求偶时不小心看上彼此的两只雄狮。

他也含住糖，没怎么说话。那糖是草莓味的，他小时候就不喜欢草莓，他觉得那实在是太甜了，甜到难以下咽，而且有时候还是酸的。不过这块糖没有那么甜，更多的是某人手心的温度，这让他很喜欢，也很安心。

他一路上听着Chris和Scott的拌嘴，有时候也情不自禁的笑。Chris的手老是搭在自胸口上，但他并没注意。Sebastian知道那是他的习惯，就和自己舔唇没什么两样。他自己也很享受，不是吗？他甚至变态的想让Chris的手在自己胸上捏一把。

Sebastian就是一头明知自己会被拿去拐卖还是乖乖跟着主人走的肥猪。

13.

Chris只找了他一人做帮手，大房子里空荡荡的。

Sebastian觉得有点不安，但一想到自己被特殊对待又莫名有点高兴。Chris家里的陈设并不奢华，而是气派且神秘。他站在门口，Scott在帮他找拖鞋一双还没穿过的拖鞋。

Sebastian以为Chris给所有人都准备了一双，于是毫无顾忌准备穿上去，但一阵跑步声让他瞬间变得警觉。他抬起头，一只斗牛犬就这样扑过来，他被吓了一跳，正好退到了Chris身上，他又吓得往前走了几步。

Chris笑着抱起那只不停摇着尾巴的狗，“这是East，不咬人。”他把East抱着往前伸去，它就吐着舌头愣在Sebastian面前，惹得Sebastian直接闭上了眼，生怕那家伙就这样填上来。

他试探着睁开眼，面前的欢快呼吸早已消失，转而为沉重又急促的呼吸，本社长的呼吸只出现了一下。。当他睁开两只眼时，一切如常，East已经跑了回去，在角落抱着一个玩具打滚。

他便没有多想。继续换鞋，“我蛮喜欢狗的。”

Chris立马笑了起来，是一种她从没感受过的笑容，那种真正灿烂的笑。Scott在里面咳了两声，无奈地盯着Chris，后者见好就收，终于不再凝视Sebastian，而是平静的换鞋，准备带Sebastian参观参观。

Sebastian愣了一秒，心想着自己不是来帮忙布置party的吗，但参观一下也没什么不好。也就傻傻地跟着去了。

Chris买水果和快餐的任务交给了Scott，对方满脸不情愿的提着购物包出去了。只留他们二人在家，Sebastian赫然感觉这是阴谋。

Chris带着他去了自己的房间，Sebastian杵在门口不进去。那迎面而来的男士香水味和整洁的床铺，以及满满当当的书柜，Sebastian感觉自己格格不入。他只是一个花天酒地的人，而Chris不同，一个有学识，有涵养的人。Chris平时虽然大大咧咧，但他其实很细腻，就比如他在床上放了两个枕头。

真是贴心。

Sebastian自然注意到了那个，心头的嫉妒有点控制不住。“你和Maria的恋情是真的？我还以为……以为是公关。”他低下头，腿装作不在意地抖。

Chris突然大笑起来，从后面抱住了Sebastian的脖子，“Sebby——Soooo cute！”

Sebastian里愣在原地，似乎终于反应过来，脸颊在两秒内变成了女孩们最喜欢的口红色号，但他并没有挣脱，就那样享受着Chris头发在自己肩上摩挲。

“那枕头其实是给East的。”Sebastian又双叒怒火中烧，恼羞成怒地挣脱开来，赌气似的走进他的房间。这样一看房间更大了，还很温馨。要是有两个人就更……他得停下，停下想象。

“你他妈到底叫我来干嘛？”Sebastian故技重施，装凶似的哑着嗓子质问靠在门边的Chris。对方还是笑着，叹了口气，“帮我挂彩灯。”

“操你的Chris。”

自己一定是被拐来了。明明那人还比自己高一点，却要他来挂彩灯，完全就是随意编出来的任务，但他又没法儿拒绝。

Sebastian翻了个大白眼，这就是为什么他要让自己来？难道他还怕Scott够不到天花板吗？Chris肯定是个装傻充愣的疯子。

Sebastian的白衬衫压在裤子里，被Chris的手牢牢抓住。这让他不太自在，又很有安全感。

还真得踮起来，这个大房子的天花板对任何人来说都很高，Sebastian有点恐高，但这种情况下一定不能唧唧歪歪地说害怕，那可太丢脸了。他咬住牙踮起脚尖去够天花板的角落。

Chris的手抓得更紧了，整个身子都往前挪了几步。

Sebastian脸又红了，他的衬衫快要从裤子里跑出来，如果再这样下去，他的腰线就完完全全暴露在了Chris面前，“我能站稳。”

“我可不敢保证East不会突然跑过来推你的凳子。”

“操你的，那你去把它看住啊。”

“万一你不小心触电了呢。”

“……”

Sebastian心生怨恨，挺起身子防止衬衫就这样爬起来。他翻了个白眼，嘀咕着要是Anthony他们突然闯进来看到美国队长把冬日战士的腰抱住，衬衫下露出一点光洁的皮肤，他的脸还正好杵在冬兵屁股面前……草，那他就真的想死了。

他想用最快的速度赶完这些彩灯，但由于跨距离太远，他每挂几个就要下凳子往前移动一段距离。而这总使得他和Chris面面相觑。没有一个人能在Chris的蓝眼睛下存活超过三秒。

彩灯要挂在客厅的两侧，连成一条线。Chris家的房子很大，窗户外面是一个大型阳台和坝子，如果再挂上一点彩灯，从远处看过来这里就像极了一个私人夜店。

Sebastian踩在凳子上，垫着脚，Chris在他身后。

“你的工作是什么？”Sebastian不耐烦的反问，毕竟Chris现在看起来太闲了。

“照顾客人。”说着，他把手扶上Sebastian的腰，他差点没被吓得掉下去。Sebastian转过身来盯着他，“我他妈自己能站得稳。”

“你现在是站得稳，要真正把彩灯挂上去还得踮脚，容易摔。”

Sebastian躲过他的眼神，默默进行下一部分的布置。

“又有好几年呢……”

他顿住。他们都没说明白是什么还有好几年，他们都心知肚明。美国队长三还不知道什么时候开拍，他们也就又要经历一个不知何时是尽头的分别。

Sebastian没想到Chris会主动提起这事儿，这件让他苦恼的事。他背对着Chris，叹了口气，“是啊。”

然后就不再说话了。他们需要点到为止，但Sebastian潜意识里希望Chris能说出什么越界的话来。现在这儿就他们两个人，做什么都不会被发现……Sebastian猛地惊醒，心虚地砸吧嘴。

“你上次还没回答我。”

“啊？”

“我想你的时候可以来找你吗？”

他那天明明就不是问的这个。这个家伙那时候问的明明是能不能给自己打电话，而且是用私人号码。得寸进尺，Sebastian想。但自己不能拆穿他，否则就表现得自己很在意他那天的话。

他不能失去主动权。

“如果你想的话当然可以。”

Chris的手又捏紧了一点，这次Sebastian没有反抗，倒是被他的手弄得痒痒的，以至于他不得不不自在地扭身子。

“别乱动。”

Sebastian转过来莫名其妙地看着一脸严肃的Chris，“你倒是别抓这么紧……啊——”

他踩滑了。

一种完完全全不关Chris的事的踩滑。他的拖鞋不太合脚，而且习惯了自家拖鞋的触感，这一转身太快了，再加上凳子干净得可怕，于是这就顺理成章地发生了。

失重感顿时席卷全身，他早就猜到一双手会牢牢把他抱住，完全信任地往后倒下去，没有挣扎。Chris侧过身接住他，但没料到Sebastian健身后的重量比他想象中的还要重。哪怕他力气再大，也没办法很稳的接住这么强的一波冲击。

所以他也脚滑了，两人双双摔在地上，简直滑稽到不行。Sebastian被吓了一跳，因为对他而言，自己并没有掉到地上，而是刚刚好掉到那个人型肉垫中间。Chris的胸口一起一伏，自己的脑袋就正好躺在那上面，这把他惊到了。

明明Chris知道他自己会摔也要把Sebastian护住。

他想要爬起来，脑袋里全是太丢人了太丢人了太丢人了，心里想的全是Chris应该不会摔出脑震荡吧，不会摔失忆吧，不会死了吧。

“你没事吧！”他挣扎着起身，还没把身子抬起来，门就被打开了。没错，门被打开了。

任何一个人看到的都是还没挂完的彩灯和两个抱在一起躺在地上的男人。上面那个还在挣扎着想要翻过来，那看起来就更奇怪了。

Sebastian抬起头，无可避免地对上了门口的人……们的眼睛。天哪，Scott，Scarlett，Anthony，Frank……都来了。而且他们都一脸迷茫的站在那儿看着Sebastian和Chris诡异的姿势。

如果某个人的视力足够好，那就会发现Sebastian白衬衫上的唇印。

而Scarlett就是那个视力力好的人。“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“看来我们来早了。”Anthony一脸没眼看，简直想要回去再睡一觉清醒清醒。

Scott楞了好一会儿，“他们应该是摔了……吧。”他盯着自己亲哥，晾上写着清清楚楚的几个大字:我不信。

Chris也发现了他们，Sebastian早就跑到房间里面去了。他撑起身来向宾客们露出一个标准的微笑，又看着Scott。

兄弟之间的心有灵犀使得他们眼神交流得非常到位。

Chris:怎么他们这么早就来了？

Scott:去店里的时候碰到的，他们都在那儿买礼物。再说了，要真不早点过来，你俩可能衣服都不见了。

Chris:那倒也是。


	6. My Sjperhero（6）

14

Party向来有几个不变的要点。

没有意义的游戏，尴尬的应付和假笑，纸醉金迷的假象和人与人之间一次又一次的摩擦。

虽然这是个半大不小的私人party，Sebastian也很善于应付这样的场合。来的都是他们很好的朋友，明明应该是理所当然的吃喝玩乐，他却一点都轻松不起来。毕竟没有几个人经历过被众人看见自己压在暗恋对象身上的经历。

他也很内敛，喜欢往角落钻，但Anthony总会在第一时间发现他，把他带到最中间来。Sebastian手里拿着一杯威士忌，就像他之前预料的那样。

“我要喝很多酒，把自己灌醉。

他蛮后悔的，毕竟想象归想象，实际归实际，怂是真的怂。他把手揣在口袋里，跟昔日同事谈笑风生。偶尔抿一口酒，时不时往Chris那边瞟。

他们隔得很远，哪怕他们明明可以走到对方身边跟别人一样勾肩搭背，但他们就像是在隐藏什么似的视而不见。

Sebastian清楚记得有几次他正好对上了Chris抛过来的眼神，那使他的耳朵一下就红了，低下头去笑。

Sebastian衬衫上的红痕很有欺骗力，使后来的宾客总认为在他们来之前自己和某个人经历了一场大战，都纷纷用那种“我懂的，哥们”的眼神看着他，偶尔还装作了然于心似的给他挑眉，潜台词很明显:哪个妞儿，挺猛啊。

是挺猛。

他无视了这些八卦的眼神，自顾自的喝酒。他是演过很多同性恋，却从没告诉过别人自己或许真的是一个同性恋。似乎所有人都默认他是个直男，毕竟他以前的女朋友都能从Chris家排到十里开外的地方。

可Chris打破了这样的约定俗成。

Sebastian不记得是从什么时候开始，也许是第一次在片场见到他的时候，或许是自己心甘情愿接受那个未得到的吻的时候。那并不重要，重要的是他很笃定自己的感情。

一口酒闷下去他竟已经感觉不到苦涩，只是喉咙火辣辣的，连眼前都是一片朦胧。Sebastian震了一下，看来他快要醉了。

在剧组的时候没时间喝酒，也不能喝酒。Sebastian憋得很慌，虽然他不喜欢喝烈酒，这时候他也心甘情愿的把自己灌醉。当然，醉翁之意不在酒。

“Oh，Chris，这羊排真的不错。”

“Scott买的，谢他吧。”

哦，圣母玛利亚，Chris过来了。这家伙就不能安分一会儿，等着自己去找他表白吗？Sebastian别过头去，但又硬生生地被旁边的Anthony勾了过去，这个混蛋。

Sebastian和别人一样露出标准的笑容，但眼神像是在宣告什么，充满杀气。

Chris越过几个人，走到他和Anthony旁边，歪着头伸出手，示意碰个酒杯。Anthony很爽快地和他碰了一下，Sebastian则很敷衍，在两人注视下很快把手收了回来一口喝完了那一杯。

“性感鲈鱼这是怎么了，今天心情不好？”Anthony碰了碰Sebastian的手肘，对着Chris开始一股脑的倾诉，“你看看这一桌的菜，那一盘盘水果，这上好的羊排，他一点都没吃！酒倒是喝了不少，怕是已经喝醉了。”

“老子没醉！”Sebastian用力推了一把Anthony，他对着Chris做了个鬼脸。Sebastian满脸都写着我喝醉了。

Chris扯着嘴角笑了笑，“可能是他今天太累了。”他一脸淡定地喝了口酒。

Sebastian瞪了他一眼，累还不是拜他所赐。把自己当成免费仆人使，又不给个感谢。

“再加上他喜欢喝烈酒。”

Sebastian愣住了，竟笑了出来。傻瓜啊，傻瓜。自己一点都不喜欢喝烈酒，那让人头脑不清醒，那晚的短信不过是他头脑发热随便打出去的几个字儿，Chris可就这样信了。

哦，对，他们还约着在拍摄结束后去喝酒呢。真是天真，他可不会像个像个陷入爱情的少女一样从纽约跑到波士顿去跟Chris喝酒。他们又能聊什么呢？几年前的时光早已回不去了。

爱情能让人丧失理智，仅仅因为别人张口就来的一句话就神魂颠倒。

Sebastian摇着头咧开嘴笑，笑自己，也笑Chris。

“你他妈可真……”   
“砰！”

Sebastian又摔了，但和那次不一样。这不是他控制不住而摔倒，而是真的喝醉了。

他闭着眼，听不清他们在说什么，总之很吵，还有几个人稀稀落落的笑声。那很恼人，但他没办法上前去揍他们一顿，毕竟他已经睁不开眼睛。

一双手把他抱了起来，那力气可真够大的，一个一米八几的壮汉能被轻易的公主抱起来，可见那人体力之惊人。哦，还有那胸肌，简直了。Sebastian把头埋在他胸肌里，咯咯地笑。

他好像在说什么，Sebastian听不清，应该是带自己回房间什么的，他无暇顾及。Sebastian迷迷糊糊睁开眼，把手摸上那人的脸。

“Is that Chris?”他愣住了，又立马哈哈大笑起来。不是他还能是谁呢，谁能在第一时间想到把自己抱起来而不是看热闹，谁又有把自己抱起来的本事呢？只有他一个。

Sebastian搂住他的脖子，把脑袋埋在他肩上。那可真舒服。Chris停滞了一下，从脖子到整个头的温度直线升高。那让Sebastian有种成就感。

Chris的房间离客厅有很长一段距离，他却走得很慢，即使Sebastian可以跌跌撞撞的走过去，他也不把Sebastian放下来。即使他的手已经开始发抖……

“你个蠢蛋，放我，嗝，放我下来！”Sebastian意识到自己的腰以一种奇异的姿势被勒得太紧，那很难受，可他又动弹不得，只能抓紧他的脖子。没错，一边把别人抱的很紧，一边让他把自己放下来。

Chris没说话，磕磕绊绊地把他们送到卧室。大床上的两个枕头意外的瞩目。

Sebastian依然耷拉在Chris身上，不停扭身子。Chris把他放下来，整个身子都弯成了直角。“嘿，先去洗个澡。”他拍拍Sebastian的身子，对方闷哼着挂在他身上。

“以前你喝醉了还是我把你带回来的，嘿嘿……你是不是也要偷偷亲我啊……”

Chris直接甩掉了他的手，站在原地思考那句信息量很大的话。虽然他知道很多，但听他亲口说出来的感觉很不一样。Chris笑了笑，踢了一脚瘫在地上的Sebastian。

“快去洗澡，洗完了再说。”

Sebastian被他揪着爬了起来，几乎是被扔进了浴室。

他还没醉呢，Sebastian倔强的想。他得再喝点酒才行，这样的状态还不能让他鼓起上了Chris的勇气。他在浴室里瘪着嘴无奈地想，有好几次头都磕到玻璃上。

外面一点声音都没有，他甚至怀疑Chris趁自己不注意跑了。他悄悄地从浴室里探出脑袋往外面望，那人已经躺在了床上玩手机，脱下了外套，只穿了一件衬衣。

好机会，Sebastian小脑瓜转的飞快，连忙回去加速了洗澡的速度。虽然自己又好几次险些撞到玻璃上，但他越来越兴奋。迫不及待地想要出去看看Chris的胸肌，然后如狼似虎的扑上去。

Sebastian的宗旨是，装作自己喝醉了抱着他就一顿猛亲，第二天一定翻脸不认人，除非对方先摊牌。

天衣无缝的计划，Sebastian眯着眼笑，殊不知他是真的醉了。

他从浴室出来的时候，Chris的衬衫已经解开了两颗，他看见了Sebastian，准备去把他接出来。

“不用！”Sebastian拍开了他的手，眼睛迷迷糊糊的睁着，“你不用下去招呼宾客了吧？”他靠在墙边，乞求似的看着Chris。

“恐怕我还是得去。”Chris摸了摸他的头，走上前去抱住Sebastian的腰，企图把他甩到床上去。“嘿，你干什么！”Sebastian在合上眼之前无力的说出这句话。但丝毫没有反抗作用。

Chris占据着绝对优势，Sebastian被重重的甩到床上。不得不说，这床真的很不错，裹着浴巾的Sebastia感受到这样的舒适过后睡意更浓了。

他委屈巴巴的看着罪魁祸首，“老子今晚就不走了！”砸吧砸吧嘴，他一头歪在了床上，把被子一把搂到身上来。

Chris哭笑不得的看着他，Sebastian的无理取闹丝毫不会让他感到生气，而是格外的欣慰。他走上前去，把被子给他盖好，Sebastian的脑袋露在外面，嘴唇还被他自己舔得粉嫩。

“你衬衣上的红痕到底是谁给的呀……”这句话的分贝小得称得上是自言自语。但对方没有一点动静，估计已经睡着了。

Chris蹲下来看着他，脸上已经没有一点笑意。他叹了口气，就这样看着Sebastian，好像是看透了大海的蓝，烈日的光，这个残酷社会里仅存的一点美好。

他俯下身，离Sebastian的唇只有一点点距离，对方的呼吸重重的打在他脸上。几年前他明明有过相似的感觉，也是那样的热辣，那样让人欲罢不能。

不过那次他并没有喝醉。

之所以在晚上去找Sebastian主要是因为他害怕。怯懦是他们这行人最需要的，也是最泛滥的情感。那时候的他完全不敢面对，只好一个人喝闷酒。那种感觉实在太奇异了，让他厌恶自己，甚至想哭。

在别人面前，他就是太阳神阿波罗，高大帅气，分明就是女孩眼中的超级英雄。他害怕，害怕自己的前程，那个看第一眼就完完全全吸引了他的人的前程。现实总是残酷的，即使他无数次的尝试去接受。

那算是一个意外，一个必定会到来的意外。

在之后的那几年啊，Chris没有哪一天不想着他。可Sebastian的采访少之又少，那几年很煎熬，但也真正让他明白了自己是有多么爱他。就像一座火山，沉寂了几千年后终究也是会爆发的。

如今已经到了临界口。

他爱他，一种显而易见却又装作看不见的爱弥漫在他们周围。Chris想要珍惜这个机会，用他的一切。即使这有很大很大的风险，好多人在外面看着呢，就等着他们出事儿。但他们只要隐藏的够好，这件事儿就天知地知。就算哪天露馅了，也一起面对就是了。

问题在于这个傻瓜愿不愿意呢。

Chris没再多想，吻上了他的唇。对方似乎感受到了一点温度，指尖动了动。他已经处于浅睡眠了，没办法回应这个浅浅的吻。

但那点温暖，让他忍不住想贴上去。

Chris抱住他的头，试图加重这个吻。和几年前那个不一样，这一点都没有肆虐的意味，而是细水流长般的蜻蜓点水。

Sebastian支吾一声，好像要睁开眼。Chris连忙回过神来把他放下，盖好被子会客厅去招待客人。要再晚一点，估计Anthony就会冲进来问他们是不是搞起来了。

Sebastian还是没有醒来，安静的躺在那儿。

多好，Chris默默的想，用手指沾了沾他的唇。“今晚就不发晚安短信了。”Chris笑着自言自语，“有的话得当面说。”

15

世界上的所有偶然都是无数个必然的叠加。

哪有什么喝醉了酒把同事抱着亲的偶然，只不过是内心情感的驱使。当他们二人懵懵懂懂踏进这片沼泽时，便注定无法脱身。

也许是在美国队长一的片场那个不经意的笑，正好撒在了对方大海似的眼睛里。也许心脏在那一秒的漏拍，带来的是无数年的小心翼翼。而大海有一天也是会翻起波涛的。

Sebastian以为自己很会克制，他也向来擅长克制，但当他发现自己在美国队长二的私人杀青party后的第二天是从Chris的床上醒来时，他的世界观轰然崩塌。

他只穿了内裤，头发乱糟糟的，肢体还很僵硬。怎么什么都不记得了！Sebastian烦躁地把原本就乱成鸡窝的头发挠的更乱。身边空无一人，可他就是知道这是Chris家，仅凭他记忆里那一点味道，对方身上的檀香味，还有一点阳光的温度。

他很烦躁。窗外的阳光有点太烈了，惹得他睁不开眼，他也确实不想睁开眼。如果是自己梦到在与Chris酒后乱性后在他家醒来，那他宁愿躺下去继续睡。Sebastian一点都没想到他这么轻易地就和Chris搞在了一起。

究竟是谁操了谁并不重要，只要是他，只要是他。

Sebastian什么都想不起来，越来越气恼，又不敢发出什么大声响。不得不说Chris的床睡着是真的舒服，他很久都没有睡过这样的好觉了。在剧组的时候他要练动作一直到深夜，没戏拍的时候又没人陪，本来现在他应该是安心的，应该是欣喜的，可事实是他却从没像现在这样煎熬过。

他现在要干什么，穿上衣服去找Chris羞涩地表白，还是像以前一样怀揣着暗流涌动的小心翼翼，再或者直接躺下去装睡着了？

他不喜欢逃避，虽然他经常逃避。他以前不管经历了什么都能骗过自己，可这次不一样，他无法再骗任何人。他不是冷酷的冬日战士，他有很多现实的问题要处理。而这些往往让他头疼，又诱惑他陷进去。

心脏扑通扑通的跳。

昨晚的party一定开的很顺利，可Sebastian已经完全不记得自己喝下那杯酒以后的事。他能想象所有人满怀豪情，尽情在Chris的豪宅里肆虐。这对于Sebastian来说确实是豪宅了。

Chris或许就站在人群中央，在彩灯点点光芒下挑着眉向他们举杯。那简直能要了他的魂。在Sebastian的心里，Chris就像是了不起的盖茨比，享受着千万人的拥戴，但缺了一个人，一个能补上他心口伤痛的人。

他对于自己躺在Chris床上这一事件还没缓过神来。这已经让他失去了主动权，“忘记”是一段感情里最可怕最的事，那会让你成为一只待宰的羔羊。

他唇上还有一丝不属于自己的味道，那让他的脸瞬间红得爆炸。

想想昔日光芒万丈的禁欲系美国队长的脸就在你面前，他还紧紧靠过来吻住了你，甚至可能做了一些什么你根本无法想象的事。锦上添花的是那还是Chris Evans。Sebastian觉得自己能在没有因心跳太快而死活到现在已经很不容易了，更何况还要面对那个活生生的人。

Sebastian脑中混乱的画面骤然停止，因为那个让他胡思乱想的人已经端着一盘冒着热气的煎蛋来到了门口。

“呃，我以为你还在睡，就没敲门。”他们都愣了一下，迅速而默契地避开对方的眼神。Chris尴尬地低下头挠了挠脸，把早餐放在桌子上，又准备出去，“你趁热吃吧。”

“操你的Chris……”Sebastian小声嘟囔着，好像Chris没把他招待好似的。

对方停住了脚步，门把手被抓得嘎嘎作响。

空气凝固了好几秒。Sebastian脑中已经出现了十来种可能性，从Chris马上走过来求婚到Chris拿着一大叠钞票让自己滚蛋他都想了一遍。说真的，在灾难来临之前的恐惧总会在灾难真正来临的那一刻烟消云散，此时他只想听到回应，那让他安心。

可这哪有那么容易？他们都不再是四年前的少年，无法再在对方面前装成一副无所谓的样子。大人的世界有着一套独特的生存法则。大人之间的关系就算再亲密也会有一层厚厚的膜。没人愿意牺牲一切把它剥开，除了城职到极致的知音和爱人。

从房车里的事故，到无数次因为他而犯傻，到一次次的眼神电流，杀青时险些的擦枪走火，空窗期那个误打的电话，那一句恰到好处的我想你，再到无数条男人之间的暧昧短信……一切都要呼之欲出，那层膜就要被捅破，而未来，他们可以一起面对。只要现在站在门口的那个人转过身来说一句我爱你。

爱这个字看起来太幼稚了，也太深沉了。可Sebastian在别人不知道的时候对着镜子练习了无数次怎么在Chris面前说出这句话而不显得像个大傻蛋。他渴望自己小小的愿望能被满足，渴望能被看见，渴望能被拥有。

时间凝固着，先开口的那个人到底会是谁，还是未知。

深海色的眼睛里装满的是喷涌而出的泪花。他太委屈了，他什么都不知道，只能自己一个人瞎想，一个人琢磨，一个人缓缓靠近。

Come on,Chris……说出来啊，come on……

Sebastian是不是一个大傻蛋呢？连阳光都刚好洒在他们之间，连窗外吱吱喳喳的鸟雀都停止鸣叫，他还在等什么呢？哪怕是拒绝也好，你倒是说啊。

他已经等不下去了。

“我他妈喜欢你。”“我昨晚在沙发上睡的。”

……“你说什么？”“你说什么！”

Sebastian:我他妈都一丝不挂的躺在这儿了，你居然不上我！亏我还以为你那儿挺好的呢，原来是个阳♂痿啊，切，原来你根本就不喜欢我对吧，早说就是了，何必在这里扭扭捏捏的……我他妈甚至都喝醉了啊，操，Chris你个混蛋……亏我还那么相信你，都跟你说明了，你现在倒是表现一下啊！  
等等，为什么我的潜意识里是他操我……

Chris:这个混蛋竟然比我先摊牌是害怕我把他上了吗，你知道我昨晚忍得多辛苦吗？我是那种趁人之危的人吗？我只是想把你留住啊，谁知道还收获了一个意外的表白……这个混蛋太傻了，表白完就红着一副脸不说话，真是太可爱了！

……Chris依旧面不改色，紧紧抓着门把手。

Sebastian向他扔过去一个枕头，皱着眉头不知所措，只得喘着粗气。他不知道是不是自己一厢情愿，是不是只有他一个人想得到更多，他喜欢暧昧的关系，那能带给人们不一样的体验，有着无限的可能。可Sebastian现在只想得到Chris的回应，只想要那个人说句话，哪怕是个冰凉的“对不起”也好啊！

他越想越委屈，眼泪在眼眶里打转。

枕头已经重重地打到了Chris身上，又滑落到地上。Chris低着头，只看到睫毛在打颤。他心里揪成了一团火，极致的快乐和充斥全身的痛苦包围着他，让一切本来理所当然的事实出现在他面前的时候不知所措。

不够完美，不够浪漫。他紧张地说不出话来，直到Sebastian的哭声传进他的耳朵。

Chris被吓着了，连忙放下了门把手跑到光溜溜的Sebastian身边，“对不起，对不起，是我不好……”

Sebastian就那样坐着，看到Chris真的心急火燎地跑过来，他竟更加委屈了，一把抱住那人的金色脑袋。Chris也抱紧了他，“对不起，我爱你，我爱你……”

他们都等了太久，竟然在这一刻真正来临时都慌张得像个傻瓜。

傻得只能把对方揉在怀里，生怕他离开自己一步。Sebastian的眼泪不争气地滴在Chris身上。上一次他这样默不作声地哭，他走开了，可这次他却被紧紧抓住，陷在了那片属于Chris的深海。

他们都等了太久，以至于都快忘记当初浅浅的心动，浅浅的爱意。而这一点点一点点积累起来的爱，变成了一颗星，又像烟花一样绽放在对方身上，像魔咒一样拉近了他们的心。

这两颗心脏正紧贴着对方的胸膛，Sebastian的头晕乎乎地靠在Chris身上，他难以置信他们竟然才走到这一步，为什么不早点这样呢，这感觉真好。

“我也他妈的爱你啊……”Sebastian呜咽着，用尽全力地说出那句他曾经认为傻得不得了的话，完全把脑袋埋了进去。

时间总是很快的跑过去，但有时候也会放慢脚步。如果这里有最美的风景，他或许还会停下来，保留这难得的温存。

烟酒，欲望，吻，试探，爱。

什么能比得上美梦成真的那一刻呢？Sebastian的脸被Chris笑着捧起来，两人楞楞地看着对方，眼中全身压抑了许久的欲望和宠溺。Sebastian的眼睛几乎都哭肿了，但这并不影响他的接吻技术。

他们吻在一起，不需要什么催化剂，不需要任何刻意的挑拨，这只是本能，两个契合的灵魂的相遇。这个吻是咸的，又有点甜。Sebastian立起身子撬开他的把舌头探进去，对方也很顺从。或许现在的他光溜溜的露在外面，但也只有Chris能看见，看见他为了这一天连了不知道又多久的肌肉，练了多久但一点没派上用场的表白台词。

陷入爱情里的人或许不会都在本子上反复写对方的名字，但一定是用尽了所有的心血，用尽一切的诚挚。

他曾经在片场的夜晚试探过Chris，那时候机械的声音还嘎嘎作响，他们靠在一个类似仓库的地方。夜色下什么都看不见，空气里全是铁锈的味道。Sebastian想抽烟，但马上被Chris摁了下去。

“有病啊，你自己还不是抽烟。”“你今天抽太多了，对身体不好。”

“亏我还蛮喜欢你的……”这是一句完全不像试探的回应。他们在伸手不见五指的黑夜，抒发着不属于本能的感情。这时候就算有狗仔，也完全看不到谁站在那儿，在干什么。

Chris那时候什么都没说，笑了笑，就和对别人一样平淡，“好吧，你抽，我在这儿陪你。”

“有病啊你！”Sebastian笑着顶了下他的手肘，但又没拒绝。他们就这样沉默着，任烟雾消失在夜色里。Sebastian永远都不会知道，Chris就那样看着他，看了一整夜。

Sebastian蛮生气的，他抽烟过头的原因还不是Chris上上下下的一切都太诱人，这是一种逃离现实的方法，也可以吸引那个人走过来一脸关切的劝导他。他其实也很高兴，虽然总是没好气地回复他。毕竟，他们不熟。

而现在，他们拥吻在一起，温柔又沉溺，谁也不愿放开谁。从最初的小心翼翼，都怀揣着激动的试探，再到后来慢慢确定对方心意，一个个不经意的挑眉，和那些说不清的偷吻。

他们已经经历了太久太久，几乎所有的可能性都在这一瞬间崩塌，这个世界的他们确确实实的相爱，确确实实地相拥在一起，这就是答案。

不知道吻了多久，直到窗外的树叶又开始沙沙地响，直到Sebastian脸上的泪已经变成一道泪痕。

他们终于轻轻放开对方，还留下“啵”的一声，这惹得他们又笑了起来。Sebastian含着Chris的光芒，含情脉脉地看着他。

“这真可笑……我甚至都还没穿衣服。”他低下头去，无奈地摇摇头，Chris的眼神炽热地几乎能把他看穿，把他的心变得着火了一般疼，可以说是痛并快乐着。

敲门声打断了这一副良辰美景，Scott在门外无奈地大声问:“哥！你送个早餐要送这么久啊！East又在我那儿撒尿了！”

他们的头靠在一起，傻傻地笑。

“把衣服穿好吧，我真不想和你分开一秒。”

“啧，真黏糊。”Sebastian不屑地呢喃着，“那就一秒都不分开。”

也许未来布满了荆棘，但他们能一起面对的，面对大好的前程，面对心爱的人儿。美国队长二的宣传期还有一两个月，他们的第一个挑战就是保持在风口浪尖下不动声色地腻腻歪歪。

16

无声的笑嘛，自然是好的。

Chris要趁Scott外出的时候把Sebastian送到他的车上。

他们往少了说也有两年整的交集，什么样的心动和明目张胆的暗示没出现过，但真正到了这时候，却都像傻瓜一样愣住说不出话。

Chris在偷偷碰他的手，Sebastian整个身子都因为那一点触觉电到了全身，酥酥麻麻地颤抖了一下。

在片场的时候，他们有过无数次的肢体接触，而且极其激烈。Sebastian总是可耻的珍惜着，享受着，从没感受过这样小心翼翼又充满青涩的试探。他可不是什么芭比娃娃，Sebastian一把抓住了Chris小心翼翼伸过来的手，握得紧紧的。

“你他妈又不是三岁小孩儿了，连牵手都冒汗。”

Sebastian向来是羞涩且内向的，但在“熟人”完全算的上是刽子手，典型的刀子嘴豆腐心。他在嫌弃别人的时候自己的心跳往往会比那个倒霉蛋快上个几百倍。

Chris笑着，把他们的手往自己那边拉，Sebastian整个身子都失去平衡到了过来，稳稳当当地靠在Chris结实的肱二头肌旁边。对方得寸进尺地把一顶帽子戴在他头上，帽檐被压的很低，几乎看不到这下面的人。

Chris很快就搂住了Sebastian，微低着头笑，“嗯哼，我就是三岁小孩，那也能把你钓到手。”

Sebastian瞪着他，但帽子让对方几乎看不到。他很想说明不是他把自己钓到手，而是自己抓住了他，只是幸好没人想挣脱。但说不说也无所谓。

这才刚刚表明心意，关系就迅速的切换过来。Sebastian还想再适应一段时间，但现实不会给他们这个机会。美队二的拍摄已经结束了，即使他们不会分道扬镳，也不能忍受刚刚到来的美好就这样离开。

所以他们把对方抓的很紧很紧，好像突然就会有人把谁抢走似的。Chris环顾四周，确定没有狗仔之后拉着Sebastian往前跑。

路上的水坑都泵出水花来，险些打湿了他们的裤脚。

“喂你……小心点！”Chris拉着他，没有回答，但Sebastian能想象他笑的跟刚刚绽放花儿似的，蠢得有点可爱。

Sebastian几乎是被塞进了副驾驶室，大口大口地喘着气。坐在Chris车里以前对他来说就是一种奢望，就算这件事成真，也只是跟客人一样坐在后座。但她确确实实的坐在了Chris旁边，一回头就能看见Chris精致得可怕的面孔。

太不可思议了。Sebastian笑着摇头，又叹气。怎么自己就这样迷迷糊糊的把这家伙搞到手了，怎么对方又这样迷迷糊糊的就说出了他曾经想都不敢想的“爱”字。这在好莱坞实在是太沉重，但他们说出来的一瞬间，就已经做好了迎接风浪的准备。

至少有人愿和你一起漂流。

Chris知道他家的方位，自然而然地驶过去。他们没有说话，也不敢看对方。啧，这是害羞了。

Sebastian交往过无数人，当然也尝试去喜欢过男人，没有哪一次他不是掌控着所有的主动权，把交往对象搞得魂不守舍。最后放手的人也是他，理由很简单——时间久了，就累了。

Sebastian不知道Chris是怎么想的，但这次和以往不一样。他们一旦被发现，就没有后退的余地。没有谁能在这长达几年的暗恋收获正果之后没心没肺地说出一句我没爱过他。

爱已经凝固在了时间里。

时间也很寂静。Sebastian喜欢安静的场合，但不是充满尴尬的安静。他叹了口气，盯着专心开车的Chris，“晚上给我发短信。”像是命令。

Chris放在方向盘上的手微微愣了一下，又耸耸肩，“我可以直接给你打电话。”确实，他们都是爱人了，发短信什么的不如听到对方的声音来得直接。Sebastian心里一惊，“爱人”这个潜意识里的关系用在他和Chris身上真是不习惯。又有点好笑，但又想多维持一段属于爱人的关系。

好莱坞这个大锅炉里的同性爱人连走路都比别人难，他们默不作声地接受了这些不公。说到底，他们都算不上是同性恋，他们所爱过的同性无非只有对方一个。要是几年前美国队长一的演员表里没有出现任何一人，或许他们都能毫无顾忌风风光光地走下去。

可就是Sebastian腼腆的一笑和Chris充满活力的向Sebastian的招手导致了这逐渐无法控制的局面——这最甜腻的祸。

Chris的肱二头肌在白体恤的衬托下格外显眼，他的脸上还泛有一点难以察觉的红。

“Sebby……我能这样叫你吗？”Sebastian哑笑，“我说不能又怎样。”估计这家伙私下里已经这样叫过他无数次了。

“你不会拒绝的。”

“当然，我不会的……你总是知道。”他总是知道Sebastian的一切想法，就算Sebastian想尽一切办法把自己伪装得很神秘，这点小伎俩还是能轻轻松松被他识破。

“Wait！你其实是知道我不喝烈酒的，对吧？”Sebastian突然反应过来，激动地问他，整个眉毛都激动得跳起来。Chris沉默了一秒，一只手捂着胸口大笑，“是啊，你真蠢，那些酒都是给别人准备的。”

“切。”Sebastian别过头去，不跟他这个不讲理的人计较。毕竟已经足够了，他很满足和这个混蛋待在一起的日子。

Chris的车里可以透过窗户看到外面，但外面看不到车里的样子。Sebastian处于面子，不想表现得太激动，在心跳快得能爆炸的情况下透过镜子看带着墨镜的Chris完美侧脸和令人羡慕的身体曲线。

长得再强壮性感又怎么样，最后还不是我的。Sebastian幼稚地想着，瘪着嘴不停眨眼，好像这样就能缓解尴尬似的。

过往的行人很多，但都只出现了几秒。Sebastian看到一对情侣在路边热吻，孤独的老人颤颤巍巍地躲在人群里等车，拿着气球的小姑娘哭着在原地转圈找妈妈，一个男人接到了让他能在大庭广众之下兴奋得跳起来的电话。

世界上发生了太多事。Sebastian所经历的只不过是其中很小的一部分。他不应该因此害怕未来的崎岖，毕竟这已经不糟糕了，很美好，也很梦幻。

有多少女孩在Chris身边晃来晃去，哪怕不为其他的也只是想让他记住自己的名字好在未来某个出路。Chris待人很友好，Sebastian就在一旁静静地听，偶尔嗤笑两声。他无时无刻不在想，自己要是那些女孩就好了，不必担忧太多，目标很简单——在好莱坞闯出自己的天地。

唔——他其实是幸运的，不是所有外籍人都能拥有这一次又一次的机会。他很珍惜，所以才更有勇气坚定的面对。

Sebastian小时候其实被欺凌过，仅仅因为自己不是美国人。这不公平。他跟Chris无意间提起的时候对方很严肃，皱着眉头跟你说这是他们太愚昧的错。你早就不在意了，毕竟他们也没有做什么出格的事。但你没有打断Chris一脸正气满腔豪情的演说，你喜欢他认真起来的样子。唔——阿波罗神？是他的超级英雄吧。

Sebastian觉得自己很幼稚。

但偏偏有人就看上了他幼稚的样子。这还真不是偶然，有的时候Sebastian都怀疑自己把Chris扛回酒店的时候他是不是醒着的。这一切都太巧了，而都在同一刻爆发。

一条条街道，一次次路过，车里没有放着歌，但到处都是喧闹的音乐。Sebastian的家就在不到十米远的小区里，Chris找了个车位慢慢地停下。他可不想就这样一走了之，还有好几个月呢。

“嘿……”是Chris先开口的，他解开安全带，把身子凑过来，脸就在僵硬的Sebastian五厘米左右的距离，“A kiss,maybe？”

哦操，Sebastian差点没晕过去。Chris现在的反差总给他带来一种以后不会好受的感觉。但他有什么理由拒绝呢，甚至还可以变本加厉。

凭借着极好的忍耐力，Sebastian就这样愣着，嘴角还挂着一丝看热闹般的笑。他眼睁睁看着对方的脸由刚开始的颜色逐渐变红，最后头上都在冒青烟。

他有点委屈，喘了口气，“Don't like it?”像是在撒娇。

当然喜欢，喜欢得不得了。Sebastian突然紧紧抱住Chris的脑袋，身体都弹上去。Chris毫不示弱，也把手肘靠在了副驾驶的椅子上，重重地回吻，很快的撬开对方的牙关，把舌头探了进去疯狂肆掠。

算是打破了什么记录，这是他们第一次在没有酒精驱使下的吻或许没有早晨那个安慰性质吻那样温柔，也没有之前一次次意外碰撞激烈。但这种猛烈的感觉是最真实的，压抑在心底最沉甸甸的喜欢，以这种方式释放出来。

Sebastian的手环上了Chris宽厚的背，他被压得有点窒息。Chris的接吻水平绝不止如此，但这时候一点技巧都用不上。这是最纯粹的吻，不带情欲，也不带那些乱七糟八的收敛。

Sebastian被他撕咬地几乎不能呼吸，总算是在一个短短的间期得到了氧气，“这可不是个kiss。”他无奈地笑着，这笑容又突然凝固。因为一点咸咸的泪被Sebastian的嘴唇抿到。

这家伙哭了？Chris的睫毛还在打颤，这印证了他的想法。Chris见Sebastian不再吻回来，竟直接靠在了他身上抽噎。

不需要催化剂，他们就是最完美的反应式。一点即燃，一触即发。Sebastian没见过他这副样子，慌张地揉了揉他的背。

“Seb……我真的好爱你……别走，别走好吗……”

又不是生离死别。Sebastian哭笑不得，渐渐的又理解了Chris的话。即使现在好好的，未来也是一片朦胧。这段感情仅仅是建立在他们二人的一厢情愿上，既是最坚固的，也是最易碎的。

“我不走，我一直在……”居然有一天不是自己趴在Chris里哭，反倒是这个健硕的肌肉男看到世界尽头一样崩溃的抓着自己哭。他的手把Sebastian衣服都能攥地皱皱巴巴的，脸也被他的手臂夹住。

Sebastian虽然也抱着Chris，但丝毫没有气势，也安慰不了人。他从最开始的慌张逐渐变成接受的淡然。他好像是入了魔，眼泪没经过商量就滴在了Chris的脖子上。

Sebastian咯咯笑了起来，“看啊，我们两个哭包，真怂啊。”他知道自己挺不住一定会哭。尤其是自己日日夜夜想着的事就这样发生时，那比失败还要难过。

Chris抬起头来，用那双犯规的蓝眼睛凝视着Sebastian。他们又交换了一个浅浅的吻，只是咬了咬对方的唇。

依依不舍已经不能形容这个场景了。

“记得给我发消息。”“嗯……哈哈哈哈哈哈，真奇怪啊，我们两个笨蛋。”

他们头抵着头，不知道为什么而笑。Chris盯着他眼角的泪，“我就喜欢笨蛋，Sebby……好好休息，等我。”

“嗯……我等得起。”


	7. My Superhero（7）

17

Sebastian的世界成了一个空洞，皱皱巴巴装满的全是Chris的模样。他接受了这来之不易的爱，忧心忡忡地把它装进了兜里。

家里很安静，女孩儿送的台历还放在很显眼的桌子上，像是一种警示。Sebastian每次看着这日历上圈出来的一个又一个日子，从四年前起就基本上是关于Chris一个人的了。

Sebastian捋了捋头发，一股脑瘫在沙发上，从旁边的柜子里拿出一包烟。他真的没有烟瘾，只是戒不掉。他在上东区的时候就喜欢抽烟，总有女孩会偷偷拍下他抽烟的画面，大胆一点的就直接打扮好了找他要电话。

这样很吸引人，Sebastian几乎是把这当成了一种撩拨的工具。而Chris这种嚷嚷着让他戒烟的讨厌鬼，却让自己栽进去了。他咯咯笑了起来，心底从没像这样充实过。

Chris想来很谨慎，送他回来的时候还在他脸上偷偷亲了一下。

“你怎么怎么混蛋？”Sebastian笑着，被他捧着脸。Chris直盯着他的眼睛，嘴角的弧度看起来就像是吃了糖。Sebastian也是个混蛋，他警惕的看了看周围，“真拿你没办法。”他们至少又在Sebastian家门口亲了两分钟。

接下来的日子是Sebastian从没体验过的难熬。

放在以前，如果有谁想和他拍拖又故意放人鸽子晾他好几个月不见面，那Sebastian自然是会把这人直接加入黑名单。可Chris不一样，别说几个月了，就算是几年，他也能挺下来。谁让他是Chris Evans呢，赢在了起跑点。

Sebastian在几年前就有了Chris的私人号码，但只“误拨”过一次。那一次可把他吓得不轻，但也丝毫没有后悔的意味。

他们和Scarlett以及Anthony有一个群聊，平时就在里面八卦、吵吵闹闹。Sebastian就一晚没看手机，这四个人的小群消息量就已经达到了99＋。Sebastian觉得诧异，他们昨晚都在开party，面对面的干嘛要发消息。仔细一看才知道他们这是八卦到自己头上来了。

【Sebastian昨晚就在你家睡的？@Chris】

【我睡的沙发】

【不是吧，你yang痿？看不出来啊】这条在Anthony撤回之前被Sebastian看到了。

【Anthony！他只是不趁人之危（微笑）】Scarlett后来也撤回了。

Sebastian哭笑不得，他们总喜欢拿他俩取乐。也不是不好，以前他们没在一起的时候，倒像是别人看到的错的离谱的绯闻。而现在这些话虽然也是玩笑，却给了他无形之中很大的压力。

他没法再用以前的心态面对这些，一切都变了……都变了。“哈哈……”Sebastian突然笑出来，整个身子都缠着，他缓缓吐出烟圈，看着它消失在空气里。“操你的Chris，栽在你这儿了。”

Chris在他洗澡的时候就发起了视频通话，而且有五个。Sebastian懒散的躺在床上，被子被蹬在了一边。鬼知道他自己在浴室回想今天发生的事之后后知后觉地锤着玻璃大笑多久，又看到这些未接邀请，不自觉联想到对方想着大金毛一样蜷缩在床上焦急的等待回信的样子，真是搞笑。

他又发来了一次视频通话邀请。Sebastian很快就接通了，自己的脸和沾着水珠的锁骨出现在屏幕里。Chris那边是一片黑屏，他过了几秒才把镜头调向自己。

“Oh,Seb，抱歉，我以为你不会接的。”语气里带着一丝委屈。Sebastian一下子就笑了出来，虽然这也没什么好笑的，但Chris的一举一动就是能撩动他的心弦。

他清了清嗓子，“刚刚在洗澡。”那人刚刮了胡子，惊奇地抬起头来的一瞬间就被Sebastian看到了这俊美的脸，简直挑不出瑕疵。他很快就反应过来，这家伙也在盯着自己的喉结和锁骨看。

Sebastian害羞了，这是常事。尤其是在Chris面前，出糗的次数两只手都数不过来，但作为男朋友在他面前出糗，还是第一次。

“嘿，你还没告诉别人吧。”Chris在Sebastian又去找烟的时候问。“当然没有，你当我傻啊。”

那人竟不可置否的点头。Sebastian含着烟冷笑，气氛有点尴尬，他得做点什么，但Chris那绯红的耳朵告诉他那人更需要快速解尬剂。Sebastian觉得好笑，是谁之前那么大胆地直接在房间放了两个枕头来着？和这个脸红得说不出话的人是同一个吧。

“经纪人问过我了。”Chris眼神里似乎有点无奈，“我们这路不好走。”

Sebastian顿住，他们本就注定不能和其他情侣一样聊那些家长里短，不能随意抒发自己的感情。他没说话，只是抽着烟，就好像在嘲讽你这人在说什么废话。

“而且你还不擅长撒谎对吧，演员先生。”Sebastian笑着调侃他。他们只能靠这些冷笑话来调节。显然有效，Chris也发出了他熟悉的笑声，“Seb，我说过这是两码事。”

他们因为一个早就被玩烂了的的老梗笑得合不拢嘴，“当然，当然。”

“不过我是真的不擅长撒谎，甚至是隐瞒。所以Scott知道这件事我也没办法。”

Sebastian心里咯噔一下 警惕心提到了胸口，瞬间紧张起来，赶紧把烟拿开，正准备谴责他极其不负责任的行为，对方就又补充起来，“只是知道我暗恋你，还不知道进展。”

Sebastian噗嗤地笑了出来。暗恋这两个字他从来没想过能从Chris口中冒出，尤其是对着自己。Chris暗恋自己这件事能带给他多大的冲击啊。就像是一个梦想了很久的小孩得到了自己梦寐以求的东西，而且这东西还远远超出他以前预想的那样好。

Chris暗恋自己。天哪，这世道原来还是有天理的啊。Sebastian已经说不出什么来，就看着他眼里浓浓的蓝，海一样的蓝色，倒映的竟一直都是自己。

他们就这样自己欺骗自己，欺骗对方整整四年。这到底是在搞什么名堂，估计是丘比特都看不下去了，便急急忙忙的手下两支箭吧。

Sebastian挑衅似的问:“你他妈偷偷干这事儿多久了？”他说不出“喜欢”二字，于是这句话吐出口来就权像是责问。

对方毫不示弱，淡然回礼，“总比你久吧，没心没肺的罗马尼亚爱哭鬼。”

“去你的。”Sebastian露出凶狠的表情，脸上却挂满了笑容。

屏幕上方突然出现了一道消息栏，经纪人给他发来了信息。这可把Sebastian吓得不轻，因为那上面清清楚楚写着——【你昨晚是不是没回家】

“噢，Chris，恐怕我得先挂了。”

“出什么事儿了？我能帮上忙吗？”Chris的表情一下子就变得严肃起来，Sebastian可想把这截图保存，可现在没时间了。

“别担心，好吗，我自己应付得来。”那人还是皱着眉头忧心忡忡的样子。Sebastian拿他没法，把手机放到脸前，吻了一下屏幕，“我们现在能做的，只有等待。”

Chris深吸一口气，不舍的看着Sebastian掐灭了烟，“晚安。”

“嗯哼。”Sebastian努力装作心情如大海般平静，但实际上没有人能招架住Chris满脸深情跟你认真说晚安的样子，他简直比当下所有知名女星都要性感。倒也没错，这家伙可是一直在——最想掰弯的直男排行榜名列前茅啊。

等到屏幕恢复原来的样子，他赶紧找到了经纪人的消息栏。一时却不知道该怎么回答。键盘就摆在面前，他却一个字都说不出来。

还能怎么办呢？只好将错就错了，他叹了口气，颤颤巍巍地打出几个字——【没人看到】

那边很快就传来恐怖的怒气——【你就能保证没人看到？小祖宗，不能再有下次了！离美国队长二的宣传期还有两个月，你给我安分点行不？】

行啊，当然行，Sebastian撇着嘴，心想要是Chris不“找他麻烦”就可以。但那几乎不可能，就算他忍得住，自己还不一定呢。上次这样分离的时候，他可是在家一遍又一遍哭哭啼啼地看Chris的采访和视频整整三年呢。

18

Sebastian之后就很少和Chris正面交流，大多数都互动都是在网络上。Sebastian有一个自己的insgram账号，也有Twitter账号。但都是私人账号。他的团队准备把建立正式账号的时间重合在他事业的完美上升期，于是就等了很多年。

这也给了他放肆的机会。他总是在上面洋洋洒洒地写下自己每天的心得。他也喜欢摄影这样的事，那很美好。一旦有长假，他就去旅行，海边或者高山。 Sebastian的摄影技术绝对是一流，但他从不把自己放在照片里去。就算是小号也有被爆破的风险。

他默默关注着Chris的动态，默默在他每一条Twitter下点赞。或许这家伙知道Sebastian的所作所为，也并不排斥。因为有一天他把自己发在社交网络上的East的照片又用短信的形式发给了Sebastian。

【Cute,right?】Sebastian对着屏幕傻笑，宠溺就要溢出屏幕。Chris每天也无所事事吧，用千万种招式来吸引Sebastian的注意也不及他发一张自拍效果来的快。

Sebastian趴在窗台边，懒洋洋地打字，【比你可爱】

那家伙像是受了什么刺激，蹭蹭的发过来一堆自拍。可以称得上是什么牛鬼蛇神般的姿势都出现了。有Chris趴在地板上被East压着睡觉的，有躺在浴缸里嚼棒棒糖的，在公园阳光下笔直站着晒太阳的，甚至还有从一个诡异角度拍摄的Chris没刮胡子的打瞌睡造型。

【你确定它更可爱？】Sebastian大笑起来。Chris向来不懂得什么才叫能吸引人眼球的帅气的照片，或许是他相册里也只有这些搞怪的图片。但Sebastian还是口嫌体正直地把所有图片都保存了。

【Yeah,East won .】Sebastian太喜欢Chris了，各种意义上的。

他放下手机，看着那台历。他经常清洗，生怕这上面蒙了灰，也怕自己辛辛苦苦标注的那些重要的日期都变得模糊。离宣传期还有两天了，自己也长出了胡子。

他这两个月除了买菜和健身，就再没参加过其他的娱乐活动，可谓是把自己藏得好好的。那个四人小群也在一个多月的沉寂之后活泼起来。

【出来喝一杯吗】Anthony不是个酒鬼，但喜欢去酒吧，也不是为了泡妞，他早就有妻儿了。只不过他是真的把这群人当朋友，想作为哥们出来喝酒。这在好莱坞是很难得的存在，Sebastian也感到庆幸，他遇到的不是一些没心没肺的狗崽子。

【拜托，还有两天就是宣传了，你想把自己喝的宿醉啊】

【哈哈，Chris和Sebastian肯定在我之前就不省人事了，他们可不给我宿醉的机会】

Sebastian很想说明自己酒量并不差，只是Anthony比他想象中的能喝太多了。而且在Chris那家伙的陪衬下，这个黑人哥们就像是一座屹立不倒的丰碑，喝得再多也丝毫不影响他清晰的逻辑和迅猛且富有节奏感的一波波冲击炮似的话。他总能把所有人逗笑，Sebastian这个慢热型选手也不例外。

Chris拒绝了这个机会，说是要调整去纽约的时差，这理由听起来并不能打动人，但Sebastian在为他说话。一想到Chris就要跑到纽约来，穿着一身性感到爆的西装、或者衬衣，他就能兴奋到原地打滚。

这样难得的机会Sebastian自然是要珍惜。Chris的身子就算他自己不在乎，Sebastian也要帮着他在乎。这个人都是自己的了，到时候还要上自己的床，他可恨不得用养生汤养Chris的身子。

Anthony和Scarlett说不过他们俩都是假的。只不过是看到这俩人奇怪的默契和一种说不清楚的暧昧就要溢出屏幕后无可奈何地接受了Chris需要倒时差这个荒唐至极的理由掐灭了想要大醉特醉的想法。

Sebastian可不能像那些粉丝一样激动地去接机，即使他比任何人都要合适。他已经把自己的瞒了经纪人两个月，这对他而言很不容易，不能犯这样愚蠢的错。

但Chris似乎不这么想。

“开下门。”Sebastian兴奋地接起电话，又迅速露出无法理喻且难堪的表情。

“……你疯了？你刚下飞机对吧！”“嗯，开下门。”Sebastian迅速挂断电话，急躁的给自己挂上一件白T，从乱糟糟的床上爬起来。Chris总能打破他的一切计划，拨乱他的心弦，把所有可能性都变为现实。

Sebastian不知该如何形容这样的心情，可以说是复杂且迷惑。Chris就站在他面前，穿着白衬衣，头发是精心打理过的，身上也喷过古龙水，抱着一束玫瑰，嘴角轻挂着笑。

Sebastian可没时间想那么多，直接把他拉了进来，对方一点都没有反抗，乖乖地看乱糟糟的Sebastian紧锁上门。

“你他妈活腻了是吧！”“这么久没见了，就不能对我好点，嘴别这么脏。”

Sebastian翻了个白眼，主要原因是Chris抱住了他的腰。他的头发还没洗，身上的睡衣和短裤也好久没换过了。但Chris好像根本不在意，一直往他身上蹭，包括一个不可言说的地方，也激动地靠过来。

Sebastian可拿他没法，Chris的控制欲很强，自从他们在一起后他就经常回忆自己在片场的时候Chris的反应。他虽然没有直接走上前来表达爱意，但那如狼似虎的表情也足以吓跑Sebastian周围的所有人。

“我想你。”Chris委屈地把Sebastian整个身子都揽在怀里，弄得他喘不过气来。

19

想归想，正事还是要做的。Sebastian还有很多事等着他去打理，还有很多资料需要背诵，大多数都是采访时的标准答案。因为Sebastian的语言组织能力实在是感人且不敢恭维。

Chris似乎不给他这个逃离掌心的机会，紧紧把Sebastian搂在怀中，像是生怕一颗糖掉出去似的。Sebastian是个聪明人，自然不会把他晾在一边，况且自己也很想他，恨不得吻遍他全身上下每一处，于是他任由Chris缓缓在自己脖颈上留下一个吻。

他很享受，但眼前窗帘都还没有拉上，两个男人扭成一团唧唧我我的景象很容易被对面看到，更容易被时时刻刻盯着Sebastian这样的傻瓜的狗仔咔嚓一下记录下来。

沉浸在Chris深情的吻和沉重呼吸下的Sebastian用尽最后一点理智挣脱出来关上了窗户和窗帘。

“再忍忍，好吗，再忍两天。”他们谁都经历不起这样的事被发现的后果，，尤其是两人都处于事业上升期，这样不理智的做法完全是断送前程。

况且Chris的车就停在楼下，虽然不是媒体所经常看到的那辆，但他们也冒不起这风险——Chris Evans进入Sebastian Stan家中并与其发生关系后当晚离开……光是想象，Sebastian就无法接受。

媒体向来只会断章取义。他又不自觉地舔唇，无奈地看向身后委屈巴巴的Chris。

“好了，Evans先生，这次算我欠你的，以后再还好吗？”Sebastia耷拉着脸走回去，说实话要是Chris拒绝了要硬来的话他可能就这样从了，理智可没办法一直有用。

但Chris捧住了他的脸，哑正嗓子轻轻点了下他的额头，“我的车在楼下多一分钟都是威胁，我当然知道，抱歉。只不过……我这儿还债可是有着很高的利息的。”

Chris Evans就是一个贼人，但他也认了。谁让他是Chris Evans呢，从这个人出现在他面前的那一刻起，Sebastian就已经迷失在他汪洋大海般的眼睛里，到最后都放弃挣扎，心甘情愿的掉在这无底深渊中。

他趴在窗户边，点了一根烟。Chris刚刚走到楼下，穿着自己强迫给他穿上的连帽衫，应该没有人看到。Sebastian吐出烟圈，静静目视Chris远离自己的视线。

Chris偷偷回头看他，想要把手抬起来跟Sebastian道别。被对方龇牙咧嘴的样子惹得笑起来，不舍地转过身去。

还有两天，还有两天他们就可以光明正大地站在对方身边，光明正大地传情于眉目，就可以在没人看到的地方紧紧抓住他的手，永远也不放开。

20

啧，蓝色西装。Sebastian还是更喜欢这个，跟Chris没有关系，当然没有关系。他在衣柜里翻找一件得体的服装，好在和两个月未见的朋友们面前表现好一点。

Anthony的提议在一天前凑效了。经过多数人投票表决，他们要在当晚来一次不醉不归的酒会。

Anthony竟然还私信叫Sebastian把他的女朋友带来。

【我单身】

【就继续骗人吧你，之前还说有喜欢的人，难道还没搞到手】

Sebastian轻笑，含着一个粉丝送的糖直愣愣的盯着屏幕，【变心了不行？】

Sebastian顿感自己就是一混蛋，这么明显的谎言和花花公子般的说辞也能让别人相信。自从遇到Chris Evan后，她就很少再对其他女孩儿上心了。别说看上某个姑娘，哪怕是不小心多看了几眼，都会引来身后凉飕飕的醋意。

Sebastian还是穿了一白衬衫。酒吧里很热闹，大家都跟疯了似的高高举起酒杯，呜呼着站在舞池里旋转。他下意识的去寻找Chris的身影。

酒吧里满是浓浓的烟酒味。Sebastian并不喜欢这样的味道，反而算得上是排斥。虽然以前他总是厮混在这些地方，但不记得从什么时候开始，他就像变了个人似的，也许是工作吧，驱使他每天的活动场所都变成了健身馆。

“Seb！”Scarlett朝他挥手。她穿着黑色的低胸短裙，喷了点发胶，手里拿着一杯红酒。Sebastian回过头去，紧张地在衣服上抹了一把汗。

Scarlett坐在中间，两边是Anthony和Chris。他笑了笑，毫不犹豫地坐在了Chris身边，正面挑战对方直勾勾的锋利眼神。

Chris身上有一种烟草味道，夹杂着刚刚闻到的烈焰的酒，散发出一种别致的吸引力，像是一条恶龙，正包围着Sebastian的身子。

他往Sebastian这边挪了挪，明明沙发上还能坐人，他却非要搞得好像自己不往这边走点就会把另一边的Anthony挤爆似的。

Sebastian被动地往边上挪，手撑在真皮沙发上。Chris的手突然有力的抓住了他，装作若无其事地稳稳靠在沙发上。这太大胆了，Chris或许已经喝多了，要么就是吃了熊心豹子胆，在这么多人的地方一点都不顾忌。

他凑近了刚刚被吓得一颤的人，在耳边低语:“你来晚了。”

Sebastian的耳朵快要着火，不知道Chris是不是因为喝多了酒，声音里带着一点沙哑的磁性，以及一点委屈。

Sebastian下意识的想把手抽出来，但又被Chris抓得更紧，狠狠印在沙发里。他低下头，努力把他们交叠的手藏到别人看不到的地方，也就促使了他们靠得越来越近。Chris比他早到近一个小时，面前已经有许多空酒瓶。他身上已经出了汗，手臂又紧贴着Sebastian，那股奇异的酥麻感从手臂一直蔓延到Sebastian的脑袋里，快要让他的头顶冒青烟。

“路上堵车。”Sebastian也很小声地回复。每次一见到Chris，他都像失了魂那样变得很蠢，好像说什么都不够，说什么都不足以表达自己长期以来的“相思病”的委屈。

Sebastian知道自己要收敛，不能表现得自己和Chris和别人有什么不同。毕竟在别人眼中，他们俩跟其他人比起来更不熟。“不熟”，嗯，贴切。

即使如此，身边的好友也隐隐约约投过来看戏的眼神和坏笑。Sebastian习惯这些，并不代表他乐意接受。这些目光让他很不自在，像是被禁锢在了一个怀里，自己就在中央，而Chris是他的屏障。

酒保贴心的端来了一杯酒，或许是看到他的脸已经变得绯红，好心的只上了一杯香槟。他无意间瞟到Sebastian和Chris好像握在一起的手，又惊奇地对上了Chris饿虎一般的眼神，慌张地走开了。

Sebastian瞪了他一下，但Chris并没有什么反应，而是若无其事地抿了一口酒。

远处的Frank大笑着从地上爬起来，手里还拽着从娃娃机里吊出来的兔子。“没想到吧，我还真就一次成功！哈哈哈嗝，这次我赢了！”

Sebastian紧张地看了看旁边，除了拒绝参加这个游戏的Scarlett还有两个人。他向来是不喜欢真心话大冒险这样的游戏的。倒也不是玩不起，只是他没法保证自己喝醉了做出什么傻事。不过今天他故意来晚一个小时也是为了保持清醒，应该不会出什么大问题。

Chris跟着他们笑，Sebastian正好可以看到Chris完美的下颚轮廓，以及被酒精染红的脸颊。

他一直认为自己不是gay，当然是在遇到Chris之前。他演过很多同性恋，但Chris是唯一能带给他电影里那种想要小心翼翼去爱的感觉的人。

他看得入迷，直到Anthony忧心忡忡地从大冒险的箱子里拿出指令，瞪大了眼睛惊呼，Sebastian才感觉到一丝不妙。

他出色的第六感或许是与生俱来的，这在危机场合下救了他很多次。而Anthony现在纠结的表情无时不刻不在提醒他——又有得受了。

Anthony轻咳了两声，声称自己的大冒险任务要隐蔽的进行，众人唏嘘。Sebastian到没力气管那个，他的手已经被Chris的温度包围，热腾腾的气息直窜脑门。

两个箱子摆到了Chris面前，众人都满怀期待地看着他，他也就很不情愿的暂时放开了Sebastian的手。Sebastian总算是松了一口气，把手抽了回来。但他眼睁睁看着Chris的手伸进了真心话的箱子。

伴随着众人的惊呼，Sebastian近乎崩溃地捂住脸，“God……”只能祈祷这混蛋运气好点，不要抽到跟他们之间的禁忌有关的事。

他闭着眼，只能无声的祈祷。随着大家叹息似的声音，Sebastian才有点胆量睁开眼。心脏扑通扑通的跳，他看到纸条上写的是——你故意去在座哪一位的吻戏。

“我操。”他轻声抱怨，瞄到Chris微红的耳朵，全身心都已经崩塌殆尽——待会儿一定又会被调侃。他可不保证自己能睁眼说瞎话似的反驳他们:我们真的只是普通同事。

人们都靠在沙发靠椅上，有的直接交谈起来。Sebastian隐约听到他们在打赌。“10美元，赌Scarlett。”“你是不是傻，我50美元赌Sebastian。”“喂喂，我也来，100美元，一定是Seb。”

真是丢脸极了，但要是自己能体验一下Chris在众人面前说出自己与别人的与众不同，也算是满汉幸福死而无憾了。

Chris明显地停滞了几秒。Sebastian在他弯下腰的时候对上了Scarlett玩味般的眼神，她甚至笑着还向自己眨眼。这种感觉就像是自己辛辛苦苦埋藏的东西对别人来讲只不过是小学生的把戏那样幼稚，好像一切都那么清晰，一直在竭力伪装的都是自己一人。

Chris深呼吸一口，视死如归般地吐出那个名字:“Anthony Mackie.”

“What the fuck!?”酒吧里穿出格外一致的惊叹，随后是Anthony把一口满当当的酒喷出来的声音。Chris这个罪魁祸首笑得颤抖起来，直到一旁的Scarlett戳了戳他的肩膀才停下来，有意无意的瞟了一眼已经石化的Sebastian。

“Well…”他看到Sebastian那副吃了屎般是表情又忍俊不禁，“我可没骗人，我甚至都能说出来Anthony的吻技是多么厉害。”

“你停下！”Anthony实在是听不下去，向他扔了一个抱枕，稳稳当当地落在Chris身上，惹得他咯咯笑，“别再说我的黑历史了！”

其他人一股脑地围过来，都看热闹似的询问Anthony拍吻戏的经历。毕竟这样一个谐星似的人拍认真又温情的吻戏的例子可不多，那一定很有趣。

Chris重新坐回去，惬意地往里面坐了坐，看着石化的Sebastian，笑得露出一排白牙，“你这什么表情，吃醋啦？”他小声的坏笑，Sebastian的白眼格外瞩目，全身上下都在气得冒火。

Sebastian决定歪过头去不理他。

得逞的Chris也摸着自己的胸大笑起来，全然不顾自己的形象。但好景不长，不远处的Samuel突然趴在了桌子上，发出砰的一声。

他身边的人连忙把他扶起来，有人直接带着他打车离开。大家也都意识到时间不早了，明天就是盛大的宣传会，他们喝的太过了。现在还能保持清醒的也不过Sebastian一人。他可不想把手伸进那个充满未知的恐怖箱子。

一些本就喝不了多少酒的人也借着这个机会收拾好了东西找各种理由离开主演们也不好强行留他们下来，眼看着人越来越少，也就剩下了那几个。Sebastian颤颤地站起来，礼貌的送他们离开，又目视着Chris累得几乎瘫软着靠在墙边。

“你还好吧？”Sebastian关切地走到他旁边，扶上他的肩。

Chris无力地笑了笑，“没事，你要是累了就先回酒店吧，我再待一会儿。”

Chris知道Sebastian不太适应这样吵闹的场合，能平平整整地到现在已经很不错了。他自然不能和自己比，更何况自己恨不得把他捧在手心里宠着，也就看不得他变明显了的黑眼圈。

Sebastian自然懂得他贴心的男朋友的用心，扯着嘴笑了笑，便回到座位上在包里翻酒店房卡。他把手探到最里面，却始终没感受到方块状的的卡片。他开始慌张了。

Chris在他身后似乎发现了什么异样，“怎么了？”他的声音已经变得低沉，不安地看着Sebastian。

“额，没事，我再找找……”Sebastian发现事态并不如他想象的那般，而是更糟。他甚至都找不到手机和钱包。没错，他有这个傻得冒泡的习惯。把手机放在裤兜里的感觉总会让他硌得慌，不自在。而钱包这样贵重的东西他总是放在健身时背的背包里，往往能保证钱财的安全。

可现在，这些都不见了。他手心都冒出汗，想象着自己孤独蜷缩在路边像个乞丐似的睡过一夜……

Scarlett轻笑了一声，“well……”她抬起头，用一种看戏的眼神盯着两人，“Mackie的大冒险就是这个，趁一个人不注意的时候偷走他的房卡和钱包。唔，只是我没想到你会把手机也放在钱包里。”

“操。”两个人异口同声地吼出来，眼里满是绝望和无奈。但很快的，Chris的眼神又恢复当初的坚韧，似乎有什么小心思在脑海里打转。Scarlett下意识向他眨了下眼。

哦，天赐的机会啊。Chris偷笑着，看着Sebastian怒气冲冲一脸要把Anthony撕碎的表情，故作镇定地抓住了Sebastian的肩，“那你今晚去我那儿睡吧，我的房间是剩下的那间……嗯，我不介意的。”

他几乎要笑场，看戏的Scarlett也好不到哪儿去。她记得很清楚他们选完房间后剩下的那间是个大床房，所有人都好心的把这间舒适的房间留给了辛苦的主演美国队长。

Sebastian自然知道这家伙在打什么主意，一些之前的诺言突然在脑海中涌出——  
再忍忍，好吗，再忍两天。”他们谁都经历不起这样的事被发现的后果，，尤其是两人都处于事业上升期，这样不理智的做法完全是断送前程。

况且Chris的车就停在楼下，虽然不是媒体所经常看到的那辆，但他们也冒不起这风险——Chris Evans进入Sebastian Stan家中并与其发生关系后当晚离开……光是想象，Sebastian就无法接受。

媒体向来只会断章取义。他又不自觉地舔唇，无奈地看向身后委屈巴巴的Chris。

“好了，Evans先生，这次算我欠你的，以后再还好吗？”Sebastia耷拉着脸走回去，说实话要是Chris拒绝了要硬来的话他可能就这样从了，理智可没办法一直有用。

但Chris捧住了他的脸，哑正嗓子轻轻点了下他的额头，“我的车在楼下多一分钟都是威胁，我当然知道，抱歉。只不过……我这儿还债可是有着很高的利息的。”

啧中计了。Sebastian也在心里偷笑着，他到底要怎样让自己还那个“高利贷”，仔细算来，也确实过了两天。看来自己还没有拖欠过这个混蛋的“债”。

他转过身去，一时间有种所有人都是Chris的同伙的错觉，笑了笑，一不做二不休，既然这家伙在那么多人面前大胆地牵上自己的手，如今又发出这样露骨的邀请，他自然没理由拒绝Chris满满当当的“好意”。

“行啊，如果不麻烦的话。”他坏笑着，拉上了背包的拉链。Sebastian看不到Chris表情，但他听到Chris已经给其他能喝能嗨的年轻人声明他们俩得回去了，还是用的老套的理由——Sebastian说我喝多了，得送我回酒店。


	8. My Superhero（8）

21

他们撕咬在一起，没有一丝一毫的犹豫。

刚刚在电梯里的时候，Chris就已经把他搂着，亲昵地靠在他身上。Sebastian并不是一个定力好的人。之前在酒吧Chris时不时往他耳边呼气的行为都差点让他硬了，但还好人多，没人注意到角落里的Sebastian手肘遮挡下那一块隐隐的凸起。

这一切急不可耐的撩拨和欲望都在房门打开的那一瞬间完全爆发出来。Sebastian被抵在了墙上疯狂地吻。他也毫不示弱，微微张开眼睛引诱着对方深入。

Chris像一头雄狮，狠狠地靠过来，几乎是奔着把Sebastian的生存环境搞到缺氧的目标捧住他的脸。

Sebastian把头歪过去，从脖子到额头都红得发烫，“我说，先关门好吗……操！”

Chris抱着他的腰脱离了墙面，直接丢到了床上，弄出不小的声音。Chris急躁地锁上门和窗，饿虎扑食般地跳到床上来。他们的鼻尖又只有一厘米的距离。

Chris并没有急着封住身下人的唇，而是把手伸到了他的衬衣领口，“这次记得把衬衣洗干净了，嗯？”他在玩火。

“嗯……？”Sebastian已经被他身体里和Chris喷发出来的热搞得不能思考，只好一个劲的把自己的意识拉回到现实中，他根本不知道对方在说什么。

“上次来我家的时候，呃啊……衣服上还有唇印，是哪个bunny留下来的，嗯？”他抬起Sebastian的脸等待回答，却封住了他的唇。Sebastian动弹不得，听不清他到底说了什么，只觉得Chris在这种时候提到某个妞的行为很不给自己面子。

两人身上都是快要喷出来的燥热和冲动，空气里满是欲望的火。Chris把手滑倒Sebastian的脖颈上，开始解扣子。Sebastian的皮肤比他想象中的还要光滑和稚嫩。

“啧。”Chris把手伸进去，直接摸到了身下人的胸口。Sebastian轻喘一声，被乳头传来的刺激惹得歪过了头，咬着嘴唇。他抓紧了被单，克制自己不发出那种勾人心魄的喘息，但Chris向来懂得如何在这个时候让他欲罢不能。

他解开了全部纽扣，把头埋下去。Sebastian的乳头早已不听话的立起来，因为长时间的锻炼显得他的腰腹都有种致命的美感。他轻哼了一声，身子挺了一下，腿也不自在地往上一抬，正好撞到了Chris硬邦邦的地方。

Chris舔舐着Sebastian变得粉红的胸脯，感受到了某处传来的小小的触觉，竟笑了出来，“心急吃不了热豆腐。”

操，Sebastian瞪了他一眼，就好像自己又被取笑似的。他的脸已经变得片片潮红，有点害羞地用手肘遮住了脸，却被Chris无情地掰开。

“Seb…”他好像突然亢奋起来，直接把Sebastian的衬衣狠狠撕下来甩在了一边，“我有没有跟你说过不要舔嘴唇？”还没等他回答，Chris就咬住了他的唇，还在粗暴地解开自己衬衣的纽扣。

Sebastian脑袋里已经全是Chris面色潮红直直地盯着光溜溜的自己的场面，那真是太辣了。他不太相信Chris真的喝醉了，但Chris似乎有意想表现得像个醉鬼，难道还想醒来不认账？

Sebastian双腿一勾，轻轻扒下了已经解开了腰带的Chris松松垮垮的裤子，“慢吞吞的。”像是在嫌弃。

Chris一愣，坏笑了一声，一下子把他抱起来又往前拉了一把。Sebastian毫无反抗之力，瞬间就变成了面对着Chris跪趴在床上的姿势。

“可是你亲自帮我解开的，那就如你所愿，Sebby.”

Sebastian还没反应过来，Chris的阴茎就在自己面前一跳一跳的等待着。那东西比他想象着还要大，这把Sebastian吓了一跳。他从没有为做过这个，只能回忆着自己曾经看过的小电影，呆呆地模仿那些技巧。

他瞪了Chris一眼，对方直接抱住了他的头揉他的头发。Sebastian尝试着包住这硕大的玩意儿，但无奈自己没有经验，含进去的那一瞬间还是让他咽唔了一声，一时间想退出来。

“你还好吗……”Chris察觉到一点不对劲，有点后悔地抚摸着Sebastian的脑袋。

Sebastian像是受了什么刺激，不认输似的摇了摇头，胸脯大大的起伏，紧紧抓住了Chris有力的大腿，把男人的阴茎一口含了下去，生理泪水因为口中的巨物瞬间冒出来，一滴滴的划在Sebastian脸上。

他用实际行动证明了自己可以为了Chris尝试这些。他的舌头还在尽力舔舐口中的巨物，Chris发出一阵舒适的喘息，那给了他更多动力，更用力的“服侍”自己的伴侣。

Sebastian下定决心似的给他做了个深喉，Chris咬着牙关叫了一声，把自己的家伙从Sebastian口中拔了出来，一股白浊喷射出来，滑落在Sebastian的脖颈和胸口上。

他并没有给Sebastian喘气的机会，直接把他推到在床上，“挺娴熟啊，跟谁练过的？”一如既往地，他没有给Sebastian回答的机会，直接吻了上去。

他撑起Sebastian的腿，对方也很顺从的搭在Chris的背上。Chris俯下身来，把嘴唇轻轻挪开，“有润滑剂吗？”

“唔，我怎么会……随身带着那玩意儿……啊！”Chris把沾着精液的手指探了进去，还用另一只手摸索着九点桌子上自带的套子。

Sebastian从没有过这样的经历，同感驱使他直接半坐起来抱着Chris的脖子。Chris倒还是懂得心疼，放慢了手上的动作。

“不……”Sebastian咽唔着，“继续。”

“你会受不了的，这才到两根手指。”

“我说了继续，啊操……”

Chris没再犹豫，渐渐又探了一根手指进去，另一只手还蹂躏着Sebastian的乳头。剩下的人不知是因为痛还是痒，不停地扭动，这在Chris看来简直不能更性感了。

第四根手指也正式开工，Sebastian没再咬着嘴唇，而是直接叫了出来。但Chris这时候可不能再做什么大好人了。

“Seb,一定没人跟你说过你这样有多好看……”

“闭嘴，啊！”Sebastian看到Chris已经在迫不及待的用嘴咬套子，马上就喊了出来，“不用……不用套，放下……我说放下！”

Chris愣了两秒，“你不怕明天发烧？”

Sebastian歪着头轻笑了两声，“就怕你没那个本事！”这句话算是他在今夜最后的一点倔强，因为在此之后他就一句话都说不出来。

Chris低语了一句“如你所愿”之后就把自己的老二抵在那儿，缓缓进入了Sebastian的身体。Sebastian的眼泪已经快要浸湿枕头，他紧紧抓住Chris的腰和背，小声啜泣着。

“再忍忍，啊——”Sebastian肠道里的温度让他差点直接缴械，这感觉比自己平时想着Sebastian默默做的手活和那些女人品尝起来的感觉都不一样，这感觉更像是一种留在里面的欲望和狠狠欺负它的主人的冲动。

Sebastian轻喘了一声，算是默认他的进入。他们已经几乎贴在了一起，汗水和荷尔蒙交杂在空气中，喷发出情欲的味道。始终“Chris，嗯……再进来一点……”Sebastian很快就适应了最初的不适，一阵舒麻感涌上头来，他只渴望被填的更满，身上那人低吼了一声，自己体内的东西又大了一圈。

他突然停止往前挺，Sebastian含着泪水迷茫的盯着他，“再叫叫我的名字……”

“操！别欺人太甚！”Sebastian敲打了一下Chris强健的后背，但这必定是个败局，他没法保持镇定自若，Sebastian过了好几秒才自己缓缓地扭着屁股，“Chris……快点……”

果不其然，他迎来了最猛烈的一阵顶撞。毫无章法，毫无怜悯地在Sebastian体内横冲直撞。被内壁包裹着的快感让Chri丢掉了剩下的那一点理智，异物按摩着前列腺的奇异快感也让Sebastian舒服得不自觉张开了嘴。

“啊……Chris……你这个……啊啊，混蛋……慢，慢点……”他已经快要说不出话来。自己被紧紧抱着，一抬头就看到墙上的钟已经走到了一那里。他们还有大把时间，但又算得上没有时间了。Sebastian不知是欣喜还是恐惧，头脑里一片混乱，最终也只吐的出几个迷迷糊糊的词。

事态已经变得不可控，Sebastian几乎要把Chris的后背抓出血印来，但这并没影响到那人的狠劲儿。他的眼睛已经被泪水和不清的意识染得模糊，最后只能条件反射似的突出几个嗯嗯啊啊。

Chris低吼了一声，直接射在了Sebastian体内。一缕缕白浊从那个红肿的小洞里流出来，掉在两人的大腿上。那个地方已经变得黏黏糊糊，Chris总算是恢复了一点意识，不停的大口呼吸。

他轻轻摇了摇挂在自己身上的人，竟然睡着了，或者说是昏倒过去了。

Chris失笑，抚弄这Sebastian小孩般稚嫩的脸，“鬼知道我等这天等了多久，dear Sebby.”

Sebastian已经听不到他在说什么，只感觉到一阵失重，自己被抱进了浴室。

22

后悔嘛，是有那么一点。

Sebastian把烟头掐灭在酒店的烟灰缸里，阳光才刚刚洒进来。他醒来的时候后背被Chris紧贴着，自己的腰被抱的很紧，他的头发还在自己的颈窝里蹭。

“纽约的晴天比波士顿多。”Chris站在窗台边自言自语。

光恰好洒到他鬓角，昨晚在浴室里引起的第二次擦枪走火在那上面留下来一点泡沫。Sebastian盯着他看，又红了耳朵，糯糯的低下头穿裤子。他的腰还生硬的疼，做不了大动作。

该死，他从没这样过。Sebastian渴望过这天很久，有时候渴望得癫狂，等到这美好恰恰降临在他身上，却有些无所适从。要是被Sebastian以前交往过的女人们看到他这幅窘迫害羞的样子，怕是要嘲笑他一辈子。

但这都是不切实际的担忧，现实是一切都很好，Chris就在他身边。

Chris看着他吃力地站起来，扶着腰咬牙不发出叫声，痴笑出来，“疼？”

Sebastian没有抬头，“拜你所赐。”他在心里翻了个白眼，还有些委屈。

连窗外的叶子浮动的角度都刚刚好，扇起了一股初秋的寒风，哗啦啦地刮在他们脸上。Chris走到Sebastian面前揉了一把他被风吹乱的头发，对方抬起头来，被Chris趁机俯下身吻了吻他的额头。

然后是鼻尖，是嘴唇。

Sebastian被他刚长出来的胡子扎得直痒，咯咯笑着推开匍匐在自己身上的Chris，“嘿，darling……要迟到了。”他又被抱着吻了两分钟，“记得刮胡子。”Chris闷哼一声，让他的声音隐埋在两人嘶嘶的摩擦声中。

后来Sebastian还是没做到把装傻充楞的Chris推过去刮胡子。

“我以为你喜欢的。”“fan girls可不一定喜欢。”Sebastian靠在门边笑，Chris闷闷不乐地打领带的场景都性感得爆炸，他得忍住不走上前去蜷起双腿挂在他身上。

Chris夸张地向他眨了眨眼，“要是她们体验过让这幅胡子在脸上摩挲就会喜欢的。”

Sebastian喜欢Chris这样开玩笑的样子，谁会不喜欢呢？他简直想冲上去窝在Chris怀里跟他说一万遍的我真喜欢你，但他不会这样，而是等到Chris终于露出光洁的下巴之后把他一把抓到门口，“你先走，人多眼杂。”

Chris又偷亲了他的脸颊，这家伙好像永远都不会觉得不耐烦，而是越来越得寸进尺，但Sebastian就是歪打正着的偏袒他一人，睁一只眼闭一只眼，谁叫自己也很喜欢呢？

23

Sebastian和Chris都有黑眼圈，即使在粉底之下也能被看见。

他们前后脚到了场地，故作震惊地走到对方身边，笑着张开手臂，以同事的姿态抱住彼此，“好久不见！”即使他们身上都还有对方的味道。

Anthony坐在椅子上化妆的时候拍了拍Scarlett的肩，向他们那边挑眉，“他们俩怎么还是那副样子？”

Scarlett坏笑着，偷偷看他们二人中间刻意留出来的不自然的一段缝隙，“什么样子？”

“不熟的样子。”Sebastian打了个喷嚏。

工作人员好心的给了他们俩一杯咖啡，还叮嘱着下次别玩太晚。他们确实在酒吧玩的不算太晚，只不过房间里的“加练”确实把Sebastian折磨地够呛，虽然感觉很不错。

他瞟了眼Chris泛红的耳朵，心里像被弹了一下奶油布丁一样荡漾着，很久之后才平复下来。他需要保持镇定，作为电影的副标题，哪怕没人注意到他，他也至少要记住那些为他的采访准备的标准答案，避免整场下来从他嘴里冒出来的只有那几个单词:“Well,you know…”“I mean…”

但他现在最大问题在于自己能不能在不掐自己大腿的情况下挺过干瘪的两个小时。

果不其然，自己被安排到了Chris旁边的位置，很接近满满当当的摄像机的地方。他曾渴望有着闪光灯的地方，如今却在它们面前说不出话来。他深呼吸一口，在出场前被身后的Chris在黑暗里拥抱了一下，真是心酸。

他把那杯咖啡放在了后台，困意却逐渐被恐惧盖过。他努力挺直腰板，一次又一次叮嘱自己把心态放平，但手上仍全是汗。Chris的情况也好不到哪去，他似乎比自己还要无精打采，浑浑噩噩地不断点头。

那真够好笑的，媒体一定会把这个景况播报出去，他已经等不及看到Chris满脸懊悔地抱着自己的样子了。

Anthony戳了戳他的手肘，递过来两颗糖，“快醒醒，不然别人还以为你们俩昨晚大战了三百回合。”

Sebastian努力扯出一个假笑，他说的话从某个意义上来讲是有道理的，而且这“大战”的导火线本人还置身事外一般的让他们清醒一点。Sebastian敷衍地笑了两声，把糖给了Chris，吓得快要睡着的他一哆嗦。

24

滴答，滴答，滴答……

Sebastian再次吞咽一口唾沫，不出意外的话这已经是发布会开始的第二十分钟了，对面所有记者的眼神无数次瞟过自己，但又很快略过去。

“Chris，听说你因为这部戏……” “Scarlett，你作为一名女性，这些高难度动作会……” “Anthony，你誓言的是一名新角色……”

他无数次想闭上眼，又条件反射一般地张开。干他们这行的人千万不能得罪记者，不然你会连自己怎么被群起而攻之的都不知道。但他快要撑不住了，明明自己是副标题，却没有一个人提到过他的名字。

就好像自己的名字根本没有出现在他们的脑海里过，就好像他只是来凑热闹的。

就好像没人会看到……

“Sebastian？我们到现在还没有听过你的声音。”一名记者打破了他走神的劲儿。

他如梦初醒般地坐直了身子，脑海中顿时一片空白，慢慢的又炸开了烟花，轰隆隆地响彻他的整个身躯。他该说什么，很荣幸？我饰演的是电影的副标题冬兵？我很高兴……？还是按照背诵的台词念？

旁边的Chris向那位记者说了什么，他看不清口型，但这家伙是没法帮自己的了。

他的手已经抓出了汗，脑海里的烟花炸起一波又一波，惹得他没办法想出一个合理的回答，傻乎乎的凑到话筒前吐出一个“Hi.”

他听到有人在笑，希望那并不怀有恶意。他只不过有些青涩，但一定会尽自己全力去争取自己所能得到的，哪怕是一次在镜头前说话的机会。

记者很快就说完了提问，他不安地摆动着自己的身躯，像是一个傻瓜。就在他要开口的时候，一双手突然拍上了他的胸口，Chris笑着把他轻轻摁倒椅子上，“I'll take this one.”

所有人都笑着，Sebastian瞪大了眼睛疑惑地看着Chris，对方也抿着嘴看着自己，像是在询问他能否回答好。拜托，他可不是小孩了，毕竟自己也不能错过这样一个绝佳的表现机会。

Chris能看懂他的眼神，释然地松开了手，示意他去回答。

他太想保护自己了，害怕自己说错话，害怕自己被世人鄙夷，害怕别人忽视他明亮而清澈的眼睛，甚至害怕自己离开他一步。Sebastian重新凑到话筒面前，在脑海里组织好一串自己还算满意的答复。

他不知道是不是因为昨晚“玩”得太晚，声音有点软绵绵的，还夹杂着奶油般的喘气。Chris认真地听着，眼睛几乎没有离开Sebastian的脸，后来觉得是有些痴了，才慢慢把头扭过来，装作无事发生似的捏了捏自己的鼻子，他向来以这种方法缓解尴尬，但好像遮不住自己微翘的嘴。

Sebastian认真回答记者问题的样子就像是初中生被老师叫起来回答问题一样，手还紧张的握的很紧，脖子上都是汗，哦对，还好他在出门前给Sebastian套上了一件外套，正好能遮住他的后颈，恰好挡住那些红痕，准确来说是咬痕。

Chris憋笑，Sebastian说完以后长舒了一口气，再次靠了回来，有点小骄傲地微微笑了笑。

当然不是对着Chris笑的，所以他后来看录像的时候心头总是不太自在。他是个控制狂，各种意义上的。

发布会进行得越来越顺利，气氛和笑点都维持在很合理的天平上，除了Chris。Sebastian很快就驾轻熟路，常在别人不注意的时候转过眼珠子偷偷看正在打瞌睡的Chris。天哪，他真是任性。

Sebastian很快就把眼珠子转回去，回味着刚刚Chris几乎闭着眼睛轻轻点头的样子，嘴角有些压不住的上扬。

Chris现在的样子就像是上课时坐在最后一排的学生，既没有别人跟他玩，又不想听课，便只能无聊的放飞自我，但他可不能在这时候走神，最后就不  
可控地昏昏欲睡。

后来Anthony有问他们昨晚到底怎么样了，也把钱包还给了Sebastian。

“Well,美好的一夜。”Sebastian耸耸肩，笼统地答应两声，就和嗯嗯啊啊一样的应付没有区别。

Chris笑着，倒还此地无银三百两一样凑到他们旁边，“不得不说我房间的沙发睡着还蛮舒服的。”然后他被一旁打游戏的Scarlett丢了个枕头，以抱怨因为他的走神而输掉的比赛。

Sebastian不置可否，乖乖地坐在他们后面，盯着Chris的后脑勺。他当然不会觉得这个男人的后脑勺都好看，那太痴汉了，但他好像控制不住似的就往那儿看，只因为那是Chris，他的男朋友。其实Sebastian对于这个称呼还不是很习惯，每次在心里默念这个称呼的时候都咯噔一下。


	9. My Superhero（9）

25

发布会算是结束的很圆满，一阵嘘寒问暖过后他们就得回去了。Sebastian把Chris扯到卫生间最里面的隔间，抱着对方的脑袋入魔一样的亲。

直到Chris的胡茬把他磨得痒，这才稍微冷静下来，即使他又带着哭腔，“能不能别走？”Chris把他往怀里抱，一直安抚着自己男友的背。

“你以后想来波士顿看看吗，我会来接你的。”

“操，我他妈才不去。”Sebastian一把推开他，离开了隔间去洗手台狠狠洗了一把脸，又被突然冒出来的Chris从后面抱着。

“生气了？”

“……没有。”他明明知道自己受不了Chris在他耳边低语的样子，分明就是在犯规。

“那就证明一下。”

“啊？”他愣了一秒，强势的从Chris的手臂里转过去，在Chris脸上轻轻点了一下。

他们的额头相抵，都在痴痴的笑。

Sebastian不得不回到家里待上独居的一段时间，Chris也不得不回到波士顿修身养性。

网上已经传出了美国队长二的预告片，推特和油管上也突然冒出一个极为火爆的标签——stucky。老天，Sebastian在翻看了几条推文之后就明白了那是什么。

他是一个聪明人。

也不能说不高兴吧，毕竟这样不科学的事情居然屡次发生在他身上。有一说一，冬兵和美国队长在这部电影里的表现确实gay得让当时的他有点害怕，不过现在也没那必要，他已经和Chris在一起了，即使没有任何人知道，就算是他们的经纪人。

但他们就是在一起了。

Sebastian幸灾乐祸的把这些推文发给已经回到波士顿的Chris看，地方有些委屈地回复他【They're right,dear.🥰】

而Sebastian受不了这个。他自然而然地勾起一抹笑容，窝在沙发上，像个思春少女一样想要跑过去抱住Chris，像以前他的所有女朋友做过的那样。现在的Sebastian极能感同身受，蠢兮兮地把手机捂在胸口。

Chris说East生病了，但没让Sebastian去看。他只是在电话里压着嗓子说，不断的说。Sebastian听的入迷了，揪心的攥着毯子，也就没说话，对方偶尔会停下来，像是在询问什么，这时他才会轻轻应一声，“我在呢。”

他们已经分开了将近半个月，两人进行过无数次视频通话，但那远远不及伸手就可以摸到的温度。他们在那一次偶然的性/爱之后就有些上瘾。心理和生理的双重压迫让他们几近崩溃。

和自己爱人一分钟的电话都能让他们听上一整天。

Sebastian的经纪人早就察觉到了什么，总是做出一副提着大砍刀的样子威胁他不要在这个时候干傻事。他的手颤抖在键盘上，满脸都是辛酸，他不喜欢谎言，但有时候，谎言能带给人最大的慰藉。

他和Chris在自己身上商量了很多次，比他一周偶遇到粉丝的次数要多得多，但讨论结果很简单，【我和Chris在一起了】

Sebastian盯着几乎静止手机屏幕，抹了一把汗。这是他的人生，他也有必要面对这个，哪怕接下来的是腥风血雨，他也至少不后悔。

【你别想着在这个时候出柜】经纪人在五分钟后打出几个字，还添上两个大大的生气表情。

【我们不会分手的】

【我不是拆散鸳鸯的人，前提是你得付得起公关费】

Sebastian叹息一口，【没人会发现】

【？】他已经能感受到那个平日里温文尔雅的经纪人现在脑门冒火的场景，背上冒起了虚汗，【你当我们都瞎啊】

Sebastian啧了一声，红着耳朵靠到沙发靠椅上去，自己有那么明显吗？他开始有些怀疑自己作为一个演员的基本素养。他自嘲一般回想当年自己所做的点点滴滴……

2009年的夏天，他们在一棵橡树下遮凉。那时候Sebastian的心脏还在怦怦跳，Chris笑着面对来来往往的工作人员。

Chris眼里含着一种他看不懂的情愫，笑着看Sebastian已经绯红的耳朵，“日落的颜色。”

“啊？”Sebastian在确认他是否是在对自己说话，然后很快意识到自己仅仅因为站在Chris旁边这事红了耳朵，便不自在地笑了笑，“You know,it's…so hot.”

“而且我们都不能吃冰淇淋。”Chris显然是在救场，惹得Sebastian都笑起来。那时候他们不怎么说话，这些交流也零零碎碎少的可怜，却被Sebastian紧紧放在了心上，每一次和Chris的言语或者肢体交流都会让他欲罢不能，Chris就是他的毒药。

“你喜欢日落吗？”Chris问。那时候还是烈日高高刮在天上，把Sebastian的心跳声映照得很快，节奏还有点乱。

“喜欢。”他称不上是喜欢，只不过作为一名业余摄影师，他对世间所有景物都有着一种格外的热忱。他曾经去翻过山，看过海，鸟瞰过大地，仰望过人间。哪怕是星辰，都是他的老熟人。很幸运的是，Chris也有着这样的热忱。

“你去过伦敦的沙滩吗？”他的眼睛已经被汗水淋湿，只好用手遮阳。

“没有。”这次是真话。

Chris顿了顿，“或许我们可以去看看。”

“好啊，等有空的时候，Hayley姐，Joe导演，还有……他们都会喜欢的。”

“不。”Chris又一次打断了他。

“啊？”坐在椅子上的Sebastian抬起头，趁机看了眼对方完美的脸庞和性感的胸肌。

他好像有点慌张，愣了半天说不出一个字，“没什么，你先忙吧。”Chris那天很后悔，要是他早点说出来不就好了，他们或许能在好几个没有没有狗仔跟踪的年头好好过日子。为什么他不说呢？Chris害怕了，眼前这个男孩儿的眼睛里装着的，是他根本不敢碰的清澈，以及一些看不清的闪闪发光的东西。

为什么不说呢？Chris想着，他只想和Sebastian一个人看日落啊，只有你一个人。

2014年的纽约片场，Chris无数次向戴着面具的Sebastian投出火热的目光。他看不见对方面罩下的样子，但那一定很别扭，或许还抿着嘴脸红。

训练场上擦出无数次火花，远远不止简单的一句“我想你了。”Chris用大腿把Sebastian锁在怀里的杀伤力完全不比那句话弱。他们往往训练到深夜，有意无意地只留出他们两个人。

大家好像都很默契地在一个时间离开，还“贴心的提醒”他们在训练之余好好培养感情，毕竟整个片场最玩不到一起去的就是他们。

Sebastian有很多女孩揣过来的糖果，他分给了Chris，两人齐刷刷躺在地毯上。没有星空，抬头看到的只是天花板罢了。他们都很容易尴尬，Sebastian只好闭上眼小睡一会儿，告诉Chris要是熬不下去了可以先回酒店，不用等他。

对方没有说话，Sebastian实在是太累了，没有那么多心情来想这些。打了个哈欠过后就睡得死死的。

Chris侧过身子，地毯被磨得滋滋响。他从来不喜欢趁人之危，从来不……为什么Sebastian快要睡着的时候也会不自觉舔嘴唇呢？Chris经常在训练室硬，他完全可以把责任推托于紧张和战斗，但到底是因为什么，没人比他更清楚。

Sebastian的睡颜不算精致，但有种可爱。Chris凑过去，他的脖子上还有一点被武打教练失手打出的一点淤青。或许那并不算疼，但Chris不喜欢他道德力量地说自己没事。他从不抱怨。

Sebastian的呼吸变得平稳，Chris抓上了他的手，那上面已经长出了茧子

他靠近Sebastian的唇，蜻蜓点水一般靠了一下，对方似乎没有什么反应。Chris松了口气，这感觉比他想象中还要好。他没有吻过男人，但性别从不是他所在意的。就算Sebastian是只猫，估计自己业委会爱上他吧。

他再次吻上去，身下的人小声咽唔一下，下意识张开了嘴，手也使了一瞬间的力。Chris试探着轻咬他的嘴唇，温柔地撬开牙关，试图缠上他的舌头。

即使他们身上都是汗，Sebastian也有种奶油的味道，从头到尾都有。理智告诉Chris不能再继续了，因为Sebastian的眉头已经微微皱起。

他又在Sebastian脸颊上留下几个吻，翻身躺了回去，自言自语道，“别怪我占你便宜，当初可是你趁我喝醉了干坏事的。”

…………

Sebastian叹了口气，他们之前都在干什么乱七八糟的事啊，又笑了出来。很快就是他的单人采访，他脑子里背的稿子竟全都变成了Chris的模样。他可真是毒药。

经纪人没有告诉Sebastian，即使他身边的人没有跟他说过Sebastian和Chris奇奇怪怪的，通过随着【stucky】标签的热度一起蹭蹭往上涨的还有一个【evanstan】。

26

Sebastian坐在椅子上，手指不住的抖动。

主持人在后台和别人攀谈几句之后就拿帕子擦了擦脸，笑着走到Sebastian对面坐下。她简单的和他对了对稿子，摄像机就一个个打开了，弄得Sebastian有些刺眼。

“那么……”她清了清嗓子，闪光灯打在他脸上，映照出稚嫩却甜蜜的那一半脸庞，“放松点，采访只有一小会儿。”

Sebastian笑着往后挪了挪，尴尬的点头，顺便摸了一把汗。

他对此很紧张，怕的倒不是自己出丑，他从小到大出丑的次数可不少，在Chris面前就有十几次。他看着这些流着汗的摄像小哥们，害怕因为自己的失误而耽搁了别人的时间。

他尝试扯出一个笑，听着主持人的问题。

27

两天前——

Sebastian看着手机，手指不自觉的搜索【evanstan】的标签，还傻笑着。一些狂热的少女们因为Chris那句“I'll take this one.”跟中了五百万似的在网上宣扬他们俩肯定关系不一般。

而当事人还傻傻地看完了所有帖子。

说实话，他蛮失望的，没有一个人完整的猜到他们二人的真实关系。有不少人为他们写文章，但也像是为了衬托【stucky】所谓“真爱”的存在。他们二人的表现在那些文章里都不出彩，还有些不像他们自己，倒像是两个傻到家的青春期你男孩儿……哦！Sebastian皱起眉，好像还真是。

接着又笑起来。

不过他得感谢这个，这让他知道了自己在发布会上被摄像机突然聚焦的时候Chris说的那句话——thank you.Chris从来不收敛自己的感情，恨不得让全世界都知道他有多关心Sebastian，恨不得让全世界知道Sebastian有多好。

但Sebastian脸红了，在看这段视频的时候。

他有很多事要干，比如说提前记好采访时的回答；回复突然冒出来的大批粉丝的热情；接受自己小火之后经纪人欣喜若狂的“表白”，已经自己爱闹脾气的男朋友聊天。

Sebastian发现了Chris的小癖好——在凌晨三点给他发消息。不知道他是出于什么目的，为了回味他们互相暗恋的时光？喝醉后不顾时间对自己贴心的男朋友诉苦？还是单纯犯傻？

有几次他被吓得不轻。

在凌晨五点不安睡醒来的Sebastian发现手机里已经有了近100条消息，而那都来自于同一人。他焦急地点开，里面都是一些无关紧要的事——

【波士顿下雨了】

【你喜欢草莓冰淇淋吗】

【梅西商店里的快餐披萨饼很好吃】

【其实你穿衬衣也好看】

【East的病情更严重了】

【你喝葡萄酒还是红酒】

【还在抽烟吗】

…………

【我想你】

Sebastian知道，这一切都只是为了那句“我想你”，但手机清清楚楚表明着这是在Chris凌晨三点的波士顿辗转反侧像个疯子一样疯狂给他发消息，像一匹丢了爱侣的狼。

Sebastian马上就起身，他可管不得经纪人怎么千万叮嘱，也顾不得这甚至还没天亮，就直接带上口罩买了去波士顿的机票。

Sebastian在机场的角落踱来踱去，忧心地给他打过去几个字，【你焦虑症发作了？】

对方没有回复，这让他更揪心。

Sebastian有他家的钥匙，原因很显然。他冲进去，径直跑到了Chris的卧室，对方蜷在床上的一个角落，没有一点动静，但身子还在轻轻的抖。茶壶掉在地上，幸好没有水漏出来，桌子上歪歪倒倒地有几瓶酒，都被吮吸地一干二净，窗帘耷拉着，只能恰好挡住光。

他放慢脚步，走到他身边，盯着那个金色脑袋叹气。这家伙的枕头都被浸湿了，也不知道擦一下。他正准备收拾这屋子，那人却突然醒过来，两秒内就爬了起来，迷茫地喊着他的名字，把Sebastian一把拽进怀中，脑袋埋在他颈窝里，哽咽地说些迷糊的话。

Chris不是第一次在Sebastian面前犯焦虑症，还都是在公共场所。Sebastian很快就能发现他的不对劲，把他拉到角落试探性的给予拥抱，贪婪的汲取Chris身上的味道，还好对方并没有排斥，到也给了Sebastian一点慰藉，好像自己没什么私心一样。

Sebastian会在那时候给他一支烟，他们躲在墙角，像普通的兄弟，做着在普通不过的事。墙上是有灰的，Sebastian没管那些，听着知了叫，自己吐烟圈的声音，以及Chris偶尔憨憨的笑声。或许没有什么时候在能让他回想起那天的感觉——烟草，心跳，伤痕，夜色和尼古丁。

太阳神可不会犯焦虑症。他这样跟Chris说，对方总是笑着，“我又不是那些不切实际的神话人物。”Sebastian那时候在抽烟，轻笑两声，就被人叫走了。Chris不会知道Sebastian一直把他当做人间的阿波罗神，还要比人们口中所说的那个辣一万倍。

而现在，Chris也抱着他，快要把他的五脏六腑都捏碎。

即使大多数情况下，他们都保持着和谐的状态。

28

Sebastian往后挪了挪，拖住腮帮子。还是那些老套的问题，一些没有新意的答复。他不时看看钟，用那些没有烟意义的话语塞满时长。他尝试把那些自己背过的标准回答一个个从嘴里冒出来，却无奈自己的性格使然，一直支支吾吾惹得主持人头顶都冒汗。

“You know…I mean…”他试图用口头禅熬过这个一点都不有趣的问题，却无奈摄像头照得他的脑袋里都天旋地转，像是有几面镜子，光从四面直直射过来，映在了他身上。而自己被封在里面，没有出处。

Sebastian舒了口气，他终于含含糊糊地解决了一个棘手的问题，即使这一段很可能会被剪掉，自己内心也有种莫名的成就感。

“那么……”主持人也低下头，撩了撩头发。她看着稿子，抿着嘴满含笑意，再次抬起头来，“Superhero？”

Sebastian愣住，稿子上可没写这个。但仅仅了愣了一秒，又噗嗤笑出来，“Chris…Evans…”

哦，不对，他应该说Steve Rogers的，他应该这样说的。自己脑子到底是哪根筋搭错了，竟然像个脑袋炸金花了的小孩一样“童言无忌”。Chris Evans那张混蛋一样的lian又浮现在自己脑海中，怎么看都不像是个标准的禁欲英雄，倒像个十足的蠢货。

要知道在好莱坞，可没有多少人能在听到这个答复之后欣慰的点头。反而大惊失措像是自家房子被他点了火一般疯魔，骂他是个死基佬的人一定不少。还有一些在家无所事事很久的狗仔和娱乐网站又得兴致冲冲的忙活起来了。

但他那时候没有后悔，说真的，他没有后悔。

29

Chris说他要拍新戏。

Sebastian点点头，吃力地从Chris的床上爬起来，好像已经快中午了。Sebastian又一次觉得这家伙真的很受欢迎，各种意义上的。三明治的香气扑鼻而来，他好像只拿手这个。

Sebastian揉揉脑袋，暗骂了一声。他自然是记得昨晚自己和Chris在这里进行了一场怎样激烈的性/爱，记得自己是怎样抱着带哭腔的Chris颤抖的射/在他体内。Sebastian很享受，他知道对方也是。但他不该留下来过夜。

这也许是狗仔的狂欢，Sebastian忧心忡忡地看了眼手机，幸好风平浪静。

其实Chris不太会做饭，但每次他们缠绵一夜之后自己都能尝到这家伙费尽心血做出来的一道佳肴——三明治。这是Sebastian吃过的最美味的三明治了！好吧，他承认自己在说谎，只不过想安慰一下那个因为自己心爱的east的病情而失魂落魄的人。

Sebastian蛮喜欢那小狗，但无法做到像Chris那样待他们如亲孩子一般，况且他们只见过一次。

“Well，亲爱的，你确实需要拍个新戏缓解缓解。”现在他仍是觉得这样的称呼太诡异，但也是发自内心自然而然地冒了出来。他瞄了眼Chris，对方眼睛里总算是有点神色了，但还是一副被人打了的邋遢样。

“实际上……”Chris拿起一张餐巾纸，“是我要拍一部戏，作为导演。”

Sebastian一愣，笑了出来，“恭喜啊大导演，下一部好莱坞大片的片尾就是你的名字。”

对方摇头，似乎有些无奈，但嘴角明显带着笑意，“不是什么大片，只是个文艺的爱情故事。”Sebastian在心里大吼一声，随即又红了脸。希望他不是以自己为原型的吧，一定不要……

“一个来自纽约的迷途者，一个波士顿的流浪汉。”

Sebastian停下来，已经认了命。Chris这人像个文青，一感性起来就像从一只大狮子变成小金毛，眼中满是温情，又弱小可怜，在乞求Sebastian语言上的怀抱。

他承认自己的比喻很奇怪，但这只能怪Chris就是这样一个愚蠢的波士顿人，偏偏看见了那个平平无奇的他，在那个恰好的时间点。而在这样的要紧关头，还傻乎乎的声称要拍一部怎么看都是他们二人爱情故事的电影。

真是傻得出奇，但Sebastian招架不住Chris看见自己红了耳朵之后幸灾乐祸的表情，即使那还带着些忧伤。他在尽自己全力安慰爱人，奈何自己实在是不擅长，若真要笑笑他才能使Chris好受一点，那Sebastian也会说——I can do this all day.


	10. My Superhero（完结篇）

30

主持人也止不住的笑起来，Sebastian咧着嘴，有些心痒，还有些担忧。即使这样，他的嘴也有意无意地接了一句——“Yeah,Chris Evans for sure.”

有那么一瞬间，他的经纪人想要砸碎自己面前的电脑，提着一把砍刀来到Sebastian所在的地方，劈头盖脸的给Sebastian一刀砍下去，了结这段狗屎般的工作。

但他还是忍住了。

他想象着Sebastian回到公司后一脸懊悔，丝毫没有笑意，用那双没办法抗拒的眼睛看着自己，然后被他有一次原谅。说实话，Sebastian太欺人太甚了，完全不给他喘气的机会。眼看着推特上【evanstan】的标签热度一下子冲了上去，他一股劲的把这个也许会让自己刚捧出来的新秀直接爆炸的东西给压下去，却不料家贼难防，Sebastian自己像个没心没肺的混蛋一样惹麻烦，并乐在其中。

直到Chris的公关和他在后台相遇，这才明白，对方好像比自己更郁闷。

“My superhero？”Chris的公关低下头笑，语气里满是无奈。

“My sweatheart？”Sebastian的经纪人叹了口气，仰起头来认命般地摇头，“老子要不是得赚钱，早就不管这个混小子了。”

而当事人们正在准备走进纽约证券交易所，来一场永生难忘的象征荣誉的敲钟。Chris非常大度地把这个宝贵的机会让给了旁边手心都在冒汗的棕发男人。

“我第一次见到你，也是这个样子。”他喃喃细语，对方皱着眉看他一眼，似乎没听清他在说什么，把脑袋凑近了一些，却被他一只手指弹了脑门。Chris还笑着握上他的手，低声说到，“真可爱。”

“What？”Sebastian这次听清楚了，气势汹汹的盯着他，对于Chris看到自己紧张到不行还开玩笑的行为有些恼怒。对方却耸耸肩，“Nothing.”

他们很默契的在入场的时候松开了手，但还是带着两条相同的项链。

偶尔Anthony帮忙处理Sebastian和Chris在一起时的气氛，但要是只有他们俩，他们的个团队就只能自求多福了。只能恳求他们稍微隔开一点，不要整天腻在一起。不得不说这点他们还是做的很好，但好像他们之间每个小动作都能摄人心魄，勾走对方的魂。

所谓的装不熟策略总有一天会破裂。也许是Chris喝醉了酒在话筒面前神经质一样自爆，也许是Sebastian又“误穿”了Chris的衣服，也许……他们哪天准备领养个孩子。

所有人都在鼓掌，Sebastian难得的圆满完成了这个任务。经纪人舒了口气，看着Sebastian在上面站的直直的，骄傲的抬起头的样子……还真是没办法让人讨厌呢。Chris那家伙的眼神像是要把他生吞了一样，即使那可能是他已经控制过的模样。

“咚——”掌声。

“咚——”掌声。

“咚——”掌声。

已经是深夜了。

31

“Come on！Chris，不会有人会在黄昏去沙滩的。”

Sebastian养了一个盆栽，正用耳朵和肩夹着手机跟自己男友通话，手还在慌乱的浇花。很显然，对方的话让他没控制住把水浇多了，“亲爱的，没门！你要是知道我门口或许就有十来个狗仔用望远镜监视我的生活就不会说出这样的傻话！你想都别想！”

但他从没有控制力，尤其是在Chris面前。

于是他就呆呆地站在一个沙滩上，周围一个人都没有，那是Chris发给自己的地址——420 Cornelia Ave，Staten Island, NY 10312。

这家伙怕不是准备了什么无聊的浪漫情节，毕竟他正站在自己50米开外的地方，穿着阔腿裤，向自己招手。该死的，Sebastian揉了揉脑袋，自己是有什么毛病？居然入了魔一样做了一切Chris想让他做的事。

不知道Chris是怎么做到让整片偌大的沙滩上只有他们两个人的，但那也不重要了。他奔过去，一时觉得自己是个蠢货，但又无可救药的想要吻上那个人。

要知道这是黄昏，太阳正好落下海平面一半，这个角度刚好能看到最美的日落。

Sebastian没时间管那么多，冲进了Chris怀里，对方大笑着叫了一声，也环抱住了他，却无奈受重力的影响，双双倒在了沙滩上。

“这还没开始，我就已经吃了一口沙。”他身上的人咯咯笑着，把身子撑起来。这光洒在Chris脸上，在一个恰好的距离，在一个完美的角度。仅仅这样看着，Sebastian就红了脸，爬起来翻躺在了旁边，别过头去笑。

五年前，他可没奢望过这些。

Sebastian就像这样躺着，却又被Chris拉了起来，“Wolfe's Pond Beach，可不是让你躺在这儿欣赏海景的。”露出一排白牙，笑着把Sebastian拉了起来。这人又一次舔唇，有些无奈地拍了拍屁股上的沙粒。

Sebastian知道这是一个很隐蔽的沙滩，他们可以在这里畅所欲为，在光天化日之下成为一对普通的恩爱情侣。拥有一次来之不易的约会。他主动牵起Chris的手，往前踏出大大的一步。

Sebastian把这个落日拍了下来，在Chris撒娇一样挂在自己身上的时候。他的胡子扎得自己很痒，但也不想推开这个大汉，即使他让自己，好几次都把照片拍糊了。

他们靠的太近了，比在片场的任何一次都要近。但他们也离得太远了。

海浪恰好拍打上来，浸湿了他们两人的脚，又卷走了几只贝壳，乖乖回到海里，消失不见。这里是有海鸥的，但不多，稀稀落落的在电线杆上停住了一会儿，又扑腾着飞走。

他们两人胳膊上都有汗，但还在摩挲着。什么话都没有说，也不需要说什么。他们静静地走着，偶尔踢走两块石头，偶尔被旁边的人拉过来，说是前面有只小螃蟹正准备夹断你的脚趾。

他们都笑着，也不知道在笑什么，竟然就这样走到了头。太阳落下去了，但天上还是明亮的，Chris脸上仍有太阳留下的余晖，一直照到了他的睫毛。

于是他们又往回走，仍然是拉着手。这诡异极了，不会有情侣出来约会的时候每时每刻都要把对方握的紧紧的，好像一松手就会失去什么。也不会有情侣出来约会的时候一句话都不说，放任海浪和风替他们说完了所有的话。

Sebastian在一块空地上坐了下来，点起了一根烟。他走累了，自然也就停了下来。海鸥竟然也都飞走，浪花却还在不住地打。Chris也顺势坐了下来，静静的看着大海。

天黑了，他们却一点都不饿，一点不愿从自己美好的梦境里挣扎出来，宁愿沉浸在这不真实的美好里。Sebastian故意转过来对Chris吐烟圈，对方笑了一下，直接把这不老实的人搂到了怀里。

“Seb…我的电影已经开机了。”Sebastian从沙滩里捡了一只贝壳，因为常年被浪花冲着，里面的沙也都泛着光，“恭喜啊，大导演。”他承认这只是一句客套话，毕竟在他知道Chris是自导自演之后没有之前那样兴奋了——他得和别的女人拍吻戏。

Sebastian曾经真的不在意，上东区哪个人不知道他是多么风流，在他眼里的感情只不过是情投意合擦枪走火的事儿。就像那日落，最美的也只有那一瞬间。

可自从这个家伙出现在他的眼里，一切都潜移默化的变着。他不喜欢这种改变，但又不得不接受。

被他搂住的角度可以正好看到Chris的黑眼圈，“你为什么不早睡？”他扭了扭身子，换了个舒服的姿势。

“嗯？”对方低下头来，又转过去，“因为East…去世了。”Sebastian正准备说的话都哽在了喉咙里，他又还能说什么呢？他没法知道自己什么时候会死，也不知道会不会有人在自己死后还记得他，这都不是他渴望的，你就没认真思考过死亡的话题。

但他喜欢Chris的那条蠢狗，“I'm sorry…”他僵硬着身子，觉得自己坐起来又不是，就躺着他怀里也不是。这让他有些急躁，然后又松了口气，因为Chris握紧了他的手臂。

“没事…我早就调整好了，已经接受了事实。”Chris看见Sebastian眼里有一点带着泪水的忧伤，沉重与不知所措。于是点了点他的鼻尖，像是捉弄小孩。

对方这次倒没有满怀着怒气给他反击回来，而是更往怀里缩了缩，“冷。”这家伙在找借口。Chris哑笑着，两只手环住了Sebastian，还不停的往怀里抱。Sebastian说这海风吹过来凉，但他们明明就是背着风的。

天色都已经暗下来，浪花也不再往沙滩上拍了，吹的是陆风，Sebastian又怎么会冷，况且还是自己帮他挡着的呢。但Chris向来喜欢装傻，在Sebastian面前。他一句话都没说，把他整个身子都带到了怀里。

“嘿！”对方有些惊讶，转过身看见Chris的鼻尖已经离自己很近很近了，又红了脸，说不出话来。

Chris得寸进尺地考的更近，夜色下已经看不清两人的脸。Sebastian直接掐灭了烟头，翻过身坐在Chris腿上。

对方做了个哇哦的表情，就已经被吻住了，嘴里吐出的也只是一些不轻不重的呼吸。Sebastian张开嘴，Chris就毫不犹豫的把舌头伸了进来。那人口中还有尼古丁的味道，以及糖果的甜味。

Chris记得Sebastian吃不喜欢吃糖的，除了自己上次在车里塞给他的那颗。

Sebastian把身子立起来，又找了个舒服的姿势坐了下去，完完全全Chris封锁住，抱住了他的头。

Chris突然放开了他，他甚至还保持着享受的表情。Chris的头埋向了他的脖子，轻轻的啃咬。Sebastian觉得有些痛，但又没说话，只轻喘了两声，直接抓紧了对方的衬衫。

“Chris……我好爱你……”他哭了，毫无原因的哭。只是觉得可笑，又无法控制。这没再让他觉得丢脸，倒觉得是吸引Chris的利器——他们已经不能再了解对方了。

Chris抬起头，连忙舔舐了Sebastian脸上的泪，又捧住他的脸，眼睛里闪着光。Sebastian脸上的肉已经被他捏得变形，嘴也不自觉的嘟起来，但Chris似乎并不觉得这样滑稽，倒像是吃了什么蜜糖，眼里泛着金光，“你再说一遍好吗？”

Sebastian皱眉，没有反应过来，只想着快点把Chris的手拿开，却又被对方野蛮的咬上来。“你……第一次说爱我，再说一遍好吗？”

Sebastian这才发现，Chris也哭了，这和他哭得完全不同。既算不上是喜极而泣，也跟悲伤毫不搭边。好像他得到了什么世界珍藏的宝物，或者遇到某个失去已久的人，再或者……他想不出了，想不出Chris到底为什么为而哭，就像他不知道自己的泪点一样。

他们俩似乎永远都看不透对方，只是一味躲闪，又慢慢的追寻，触碰。

Sebastian最后一滴泪珠掉在Chris脸上，对方把他抓得快要窒息，也在撕咬的间隙喘气。Sebastian的嘴唇已经被咬出血腥味，被Chris吮吸下去。

海鸥都已经不见了踪影，估计已经在某个地方睡着了。

远方的树上有几只鸟在叫，风也哗啦啦的吹着。Sebastian许久未剪的头发一直在飘动着。在他总算松开Chris的嘴的间隙，Sebastian无力地靠在Chris胸脯上，那个他窥视已久的性感胸脯。

“我爱你。”他说，然后听着这风吹。


	11. 番外 My Sweetheart（1）

1

“That's amazing.”

“What?”Hayley挑起眉，似笑非笑地看着Chris，见他一幅红透了脸的模样，又低下头若无其事般的画眉毛。

“Sebastian……他太辣了，不是吗？哦，天哪，看他走过来了！我的衣领没歪吧？欸，那是谁，那个把他拦下来说话的男人。”他皱眉，“他们靠得太近了。”

Hayley早已习惯了Chris絮絮叨叨的模样。那和他想象中的Chris Evans差别实在太大。瞧瞧网上怎么说的——新晋禁欲系男神？光看见他的胸肌就能射出来？啧啧，真是虚假，看这家伙的样子吧，活活一个痴汉。

Chris从进组的第一天就没歇停过。Sebastian的名字出现在演职表上的时候，他倒没什么反应，只是耸耸肩，说点很期待之类的客套话。

直到那个罗马尼亚小精灵真的出现在他面前。

Hayley作为女主角，也不得不承认自己被他惊艳到。那男孩没有浓妆淡抹，并不矫揉造作，也没有穿华丽的服饰，只是稍稍搭理了一下头发，俏皮的笑着。

他脸上有些被太阳照出来的红，或许是有些怕生……看来是害羞。毕竟他与那个痴汉拥抱的时候连耳朵也红了几度，那可不能怪罪于太阳了。

Sebastian是男二，也丝毫不影响他在组里极高的关注度。这还得归功于痴汉先生在他每次想要溜走的时候一股脑的把他拽到众人面前聊个畅快。好吧，即使他只是在旁边听着，然后笑，低下头笑，摇着脑袋背着手笑。

那也足够了，毕竟Chris偷瞄他之后即使捂住嘴也挡不住快要咧到太阳穴的嘴角。

宁她诧异的是这两个人并没有怎么说过话。一旦有人在Chris面前提起Sebastian的名字，他的手总是条件反射一般都跳两下，然后保持着冷漠的姿态以一种标准的笑容倾听他人的评价。权像是不熟的样子……哦对，他们确实不熟。

用Chris的话来讲——他们根本没说过几句话。

痴汉先生自然是想要腻在他身边的，只不过Sebastian像是躲着他一样。只要两人的距离在十米以内，Sebastian就会下意识往旁边移，直到Chris没法看清他脖子上不小心刮出来的伤疤为止。

但Chris不知好歹地靠近他，脚尖一点一点挪动……最后他们挪到了人群之外的地方，却仍离得很近。天哪，Hayley有时候真想挖掉自己的眼睛，看看他们红着脸走远的模样吧！一定又是说了什么蹩脚的理由以逃离那个尴尬的场面——“我去上厕所。”“我好像落了个东西在房车里。”

2

伦敦不该这么热的，Chris想。

看看Sebastian额头上的汗珠吧，快滑到脖子上了，印出来一条痕，一直延伸到他泛红的耳朵。汗珠滑倒他的衬衣领子里去了，或许落在了胸脯上……这家伙为什么要舔嘴唇呢？明明他的嘴唇已经像落日一样嫣红，明明已经是那么可爱诱人……

他站在房车门口，霎时间冒出了不入流的想法——吻住那唇瓣，让他发不出声来。

这时候Chris开始怀疑剧组的小哥分享给自己的一点酒不是微醺而是伏特加。他不该喝下那口酒的，不管出于任何原因，他打破了规则，而现在还想要陷得更深。

于是他将错就错在Sebastian转过身来碰上自己火辣辣的眼神时向他招手。老实说，他在热情地举起手的那一瞬间酒后悔了，对方眼神飘忽了一下，客套般地朝自己笑了笑，愣了好一会儿才低着头走过来。

Chris的罪恶感一时从顶端滑落到0。充斥他内心的只有一个念头——快吻他吧，把他抵在墙上，或者是沙发上，这都无所谓……接着撕开他那件被汗水浸湿的衬衫，痛痛快快来一发，给他做个口活也好，毕竟以后指不定还有没有机会了。

这种事在好莱坞再常见不过，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑。Chris身边不时有人有意无意提起自己最近又泡到某个辣到冒泡的姑娘，或者男人。那些混蛋模样他见得多了，也不妄加评判，只是作为旁观者无奈的耸耸肩。如今他是体会到了，那种极其强烈的想要品尝并占有的滋味。

但他像个怂包一样只是轻轻点了点Sebastian的唇，接着就被敲门声如梦初醒般地吓跑。

Chris觉得自己像个懦夫。

“在这个圈子里……最禁忌的就是……嗝……不干，不干……不净！”他失恋的弟弟曾经跟他哭诉，“千万别对你自认为爱上了的人交出所有……说不定那就是个混蛋！”

然后Chris就听不清他说了什么，只是迷迷糊糊的骂人的话。

“老哥……一旦有人想跟你约炮，或者你看上了谁谁谁……玩玩就好了……唔……别当真，那都是……嗝，那些屁话都是假的！”

Chris递给他纸巾，又去拿了一瓶酒。

“爽就完事了，千万别拖泥带水……这些混蛋……会让你难受，想死的难受。”

Chris点头，没细想。毕竟向来也没有几个姑娘是真的会为他难受到死。那些爱慕与倾心要么是一时冲动，要么就是虚假的奉承。格式化的笑容里弥漫着生锈的机器味道。

于是持着没有经验的名号，他搞砸了第一次突围的机会。那一整天他都心不在焉，没敢去找Sebastian，至少在想好一个合理的解释之前。也没敢在充满力量与激情的戏份里松懈，以此掩盖自己的小家伙格外兴奋的真实原因。

他等了一整天，好几次偷瞄躲在远处的Sebastian，看起来比自己好不到哪去。

Chris觉得自己可以把那个错误的吻怪罪于炎热的空气，可当他敲响Sebastian房间的门时，他就没法儿再推脱责任了。

他的手敷上门的那一刻脑袋里一片嗡鸣，几乎是一瞬间就后悔了，连忙把手收了回来，正要灰溜溜的离开，Sebastian却不合时宜地冒出头来。

该死，他还裹着浴袍。

Chris向来是一个很会夸奖别人的绅士，但当他面对Sebastian光溜溜的大腿，依旧紧绷着的肱二头肌，精致的锁骨和从脸颊上滑落下来的汗珠时，还是很失态地咽了口唾沫。

他敢肯定Sebastian看到了他喉结滚动，接着警惕的往后缩了点。该死，他应该说什么？这从最开始就是个错误。自己就是个混蛋，不论处于什么理由，在经历了类似接吻的“意外”之后冒冒失失毫无理由地出现在另一个当事人面前无异是自杀行为，除非你准备了一束玫瑰花。

“呃……”Sebastian慢慢移开眼神，有些尴尬地捏了捏鼻尖，“我……”

“抱歉。”

他惊愕地抬头。

“如果可以的话，就忘掉今天下午的事……”Chris旁边就有一把装饰用的水果小刀，只要他脑袋再这样恍惚下去，就用这把刀了结自己混蛋般的生命罢了。

不出所料，Sebastian砰的一声关上了门。

3

好莱坞是个混蛋为王的世界。

Chris早就接受并适应了这个生存法则。比起一时热情卖力不讨好地附庸在某个前途未卜的人身上，倒不如双方各退一步，找到一个完美的距离——比如炮友，解决那一点即燃的不该存在的火花。所以克制是生存王道。

但他为了所谓的克制有些反应过度了。

Chris灌下最后一瓶酒的时候，心里仍像是兜着一层网，黏住了上面一只活蹦乱跳的小鹿，死气沉沉地趴在那儿，无力地挣扎着，把那网缠得乱，只感觉心脏像是被揪着，好不痛快。

“他喝醉了。”

Chris听见有人这样说。哦，无所谓了，他估计确实也喝的有些不省人事，不然Sebastian怎么就凭空出现在他面前了呢？

他吮吸Sebastian在自己记忆力仅存的一点夹杂着红酒的味道，在对方的手生疏地敷上自己的背过后果断的回抱过去，偷偷摸了摸涨红了脸的Sebastian轻柔的发丝。

“乖……你喝醉了。”

Chris搂的更紧，他曾经以为只要把那份感情压得够久，便能淡忘，最后只不过云淡风轻地提起一下，潇洒的转身离去。可他还是败给了不靠谱的自信。

Sebastian越是离他紧，他的胸口就像是装上了加速器，扑腾扑腾地直响。那份压抑已久的感情就要喷涌而出，明明那么清晰了，Chris也那么靠近了，再自欺欺人下去就没意思了。

“我先带你回去，别感冒了。”Sebastian的声音还隐隐颤抖着。

他看来是真的喜欢上Sebastian，不只是因为对方很辣，而是……说不出来的爱慕与依恋。那是什么样的喜欢呢？Chris蓦然，或许就是上帝对亚瑟吹出的那一口气吧。那就麻烦了。

Sebastian是牛奶味的，Chris记得很清楚。他第一次看到那双灰绿色眼睛的时候就抑制不住地想——这男孩一定很好闻，或许是茉莉清香，淡淡的柠檬味，还是几十年的红酒呢？他客气地伸出手时，对方似乎准备索求一个拥抱。

Chris的手靓仔半空中，又笑呵呵地把手收回来，笑呵呵地拍了拍他的背，笑呵呵地念叨着——牛奶味。

他们在一起的时候总会很尴尬，在那个愚蠢的对话之后更甚。

他们都是称职的演员，在逢源的时候恰到好处的装傻和心知肚明的沉默都是最好的语言，处处彰显着——哦，哥们儿，先忘掉那事儿，拍完戏了慢慢说。

于是他们平静的度过了那个炎热的夏天。

Chris跟他去过一家餐厅，虽然名义上是剧组聚会，但Chris暗自享受着Sebastian坐在旁边支支吾吾地回答那些挑逗的问题时的可爱模样。他也试图约过Sebastian去沙滩，那又是一次愚蠢至极的故事了，倒也不必再提。

而Chris的反应过度只因为计划着把这份压抑着的奇异的喜欢堆积到杀青party那天，给自己灌个半醉，有了酒精这个帮凶，就算对小甜心做出什么也不至于良心受愧。

而他如今挂在Sebastian身上的模样实在狼狈。

“Eh……Seb……”他也不至于被几杯酒灌得神志不清，Sebastian的吐息一打一打地掉在自己耳边，以及一些迷迷糊糊的喘息。Chris把整个身体的重量都压到他身上，惹得Sebastian狠狠骂了他两句——不过Chris有那么一瞬间觉得自己真的是混蛋。

谁让他假装自己找不到房卡被小甜心暗骂着推进了浴室。

Chris惘然，有些怕了，脑海里回荡着Scott的话——  
“在这个圈子里……最禁忌的就是……嗝……不干，不干……不净！”

该死，该死，该死。他脱下满是红酒味的衬衫，站在哗啦啦的水声下，沉默淋湿了他整个鬓角，滑落到锁骨上，扑腾掉在酒店滑溜溜的地板上。Chris的睫毛上翘着点点水珠，夹杂着汗与泪，融化成雾气消失在Chris的愁绪里。他能看到玻璃外的人影——Sebastian坐在窗边抽烟。

不同于他以前的模样，不再是阳光风流的Sebastian，而是活脱脱一个忧郁者。烟圈一个又一个弥漫在空气里，散开。Chris的胸口急促地起伏，好像是刺痛，是怜伤，是被乱麻拉扯着向下坠落。他攥着浴袍，看那团黑影蜷缩起来，他不知道Sebastian是不是在哭，即使没有，他也只想走过去，给他以后拥抱，如果自己不会被一把推开的话。

“Seb？”Chris随意地裹上浴巾，把眼神变得更加涣散。老天，有时候他自己都在怀疑“我他妈是不是在装醉？”

Sebastian转过身来，目光飘过他的胸脯，瞪大了一秒又缩了回去。他太累了，以至于现在都懒得做出同事面前那套无神的欢笑。Chris想给他一个拥抱，在没人看见的地方，一份或许只有他们二人记得的没有别的意义的暧昧与情愫。

他走上前去。

Sebastian站起来，好像说了什么，那不重要。Chris盯着他的嘴唇看，嫣红得像涂了口红，微微张着，染上烟草的味道，淡淡地香气被他全部吸进鼻腔，一下子让他更失魂。

Chris伸出双臂，试着想靠上去，身子往前倾了些，Sebastian也把烟掐灭在烟灰缸里，深吸一口气，向他走来。

只是一个拥抱——Sebastian，还有过其他人吗？有其他人在你迷茫的时候拥抱过你吗？有人被抓进过你的房间吗？Sebastian，我是唯一的那一个吗？Sebastian？你会在害怕的时候重新想起我吗？会忘记我吗？对不起，Sebastian，我不知道为什么要道歉，但是……Sebastian，对不起，我是那个唯一吗？

Sebastian？

Chris愣着，嘴唇被紧紧封住。他的脑袋里一阵翁鸣，那根把他最后的意志吊着的麻绳轰然裂开了，他掉下去，掉进了深渊，掉进了一片湖，一切都没有了声响，只是嘈杂。有人在歌唱吗？有人在祈祷吗？有人在哭吗？Chris闭上眼，回吻过去。

原来Sebastian需要的远不止一个拥抱。

他记得自己第一次靠近Sebastian，第一次跟他说话的时候，这家伙还红着耳朵挠着头扭扭捏捏地说着:“嗯……我挺惊喜的，Chris，要知道……你是那种……脸上就写着闲人免近的样子。”他大笑着，手搭在Sebastian的胸口上。

Chris的左手环抱住Sebastian紧致的腰，右手沿着已经打湿的衬衣往上移，直到抓住了他的头发，温柔地抚弄着。他感受到，Sebastian也抱着自己，准确来讲是扯着浴袍。这姿势使得他们紧紧地贴在一起，唇齿相依，温度骤升，四处都是热气，两个人挣扎在窒息的边缘。

“呜……”Sebastian靠得太近了，太近了。每每感受到Sebastian伸进自己口腔里的舌头，胡乱抵在自己的牙龈上，一股火就从身下冒出来，愈发凶猛地延伸到脑海中，像是鞭炮炸开，燃烧了他整个胸腔。

Chris从没想象过，会是他先点了这把火，既然如此他也要负责帮自己灭下去。Chris把Sebastian的头往后拉了下，终于得以呼吸。对方的眼睛涣散着，有些迷茫失措，但那只有一秒，一秒地悔意。Sebastian似乎要说什么，但还没来得及，就迎接到了一阵失重感。

他一把抱起Sebastian扔到床上。

“Seb……”Chris顾不得窗帘是否拉紧，他也相信Sebastian已经做好了这些，因为某些他说不出的原因。浴袍很容易被扯下来，松松垮垮地掉到地上，随之而来的是一阵凉意。Chris的大家伙已经涨得疼，加上醉酒这个天赐般的理由，他几乎想都没想就扑了上去。

“Sebby……我能这样叫你吗？Sebby？”

身下的人还喘着粗气，胸脯因为好不容易得到的氧气一起一伏，却又被他压住，动弹不得，只在无力地挣扎，却像是欲拒还迎。

Chris的胡茬刮在他脖子上，吐息点点地催促着。而Chris身下那个大家伙已经蓄势待发，抵在了Sebastian的胯部。

“Wait！”Sebastian的眼睛突然有了些神色，如梦初醒般的大力挣扎着，“你……干什么！”

Chris是真的没有听清这家伙到底在说些什么，对于任何一个处于这种状态的人来说，停下几乎都是不可能。但一巴掌能达成这个奇迹。

“Go away.”他喘着气，感受脸上火辣辣的疼。

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！番外还在写哦~


End file.
